


A Star in the Empire

by disneyrey0821



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyrey0821/pseuds/disneyrey0821
Summary: AU Star Wars story of the love story of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, retold as a tale as old as time. What if Anakin chose the path of the dark side before meeting Padme and the mask of Vader was not a choice, but a curse? How would the story change? Find out in this new version of a famous cinematic romance.This is a fanfic written for fun. All characters (aside from Jysella Ficrae (of my own creation) belong to Lucasfilm® a division of the Walt Disney Company ®.This is not a prequel to or is any way related to my other story, Star Wars: A Light and Dark Side Romance. These stories can be read separately.Please leave comments as it helps me to hear back from my readers! Thank you and may the Force be with you!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. Choose Your Path

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic written for fun. All characters (aside from Jysella Ficrae (of my own creation) belong to Lucasfilm® a division of the Walt Disney Company ®.
> 
> This is not a prequel to or is any way related to my other story, Star Wars: A Light and Dark Side Romance. These stories can be read separately.
> 
> Please leave comments as it helps me to hear back from my readers! Thank you and may the Force be with you!

Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

It is time of great turmoil in the galaxy. What is left of the Republic is in shards and the Galactic Empire, with Emperor Sidious leading it all. The powerful Sith lord, Darth Vader, is at his right-hand side. But I’m getting ahead of myself. Perhaps it would be better to start from an earlier point in Vader’s life, before he was Vader….

Darth Vader was not always what the galaxy knows him to be now. His current appearance is the result of a curse placed on him when he was a Jedi Knight. Many years ago, he was known as the Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear, the great Anakin Skywalker. He was the padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master and a close friend of his. Master Kenobi had watched over Anakin since he was a young child and had rescued him from being the slave of Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer, on the planet of Tatooine. Master Kenobi was able to take young Anakin with him to Coruscant in order to begin training for a Jedi. Originally, the council was not in support of this, but after observing Anakin’s training with Master Kenobi, saw that the young child was determined and would grow to be strong in the Force. The prophecy stated that he would be bring balance to the Force, the great energy field that surrounded them and gave the Jedi their powers. Unfortunately, the Force also gave the Sith their powers. The Sith were the Dark Side of the Force, while the Jedi were the peacekeepers of the Galaxy. 

However, the Council still had their reservations about young Skywalker and continued to monitor him closely as his training progressed. Unfortunately, what they saw did not endear them further to him. The young man grew to be arrogant, self-centered, and conceited. He only thought of himself and how great his powers were growing to be. He even presumed to be more powerful than the great Master Yoda. The Council decided that it was time to test the young man to see if he was truly worthy of becoming a Jedi. So, through the power of the Force, an angelic being described as an elderly woman went to pay a visit to Anakin. And the angel, Jysella Ficrae, was sent with a blue rose, turned that color by the light of the Force, made entirely of shimmering glass. 

Anakin sat in his room, pondering how to acquire greater power than that of what he had. Jedi power no longer satisfied him, he wanted the power to control life and death at will. He wanted the power of the Dark Side but did not yet know it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jysella, disguised as a haggard old woman, waited outside, holding the rose gently. It was time. Anakin opened the door and saw the elderly Jysella, but being so blinded by his desire for power, did not see anything more. Jysella saw how much the young man had changed since his boyhood. He had wavy brown hair and striking blue eyes, but she saw the arrogance in those eyes. How had such a kind boy changed into such a man as he would be?

“Please, great Jedi. You must help me. I seek your protection. I have this rose to offer in exchange for your services.” Jysella held out the blue rose, but she could already see the lack of interest in the young Jedi. 

“Isn’t that a surprise. Let me guess, you need guarding from some fool who hopes to steal from you. Well, I have already dealt with a case such as yours many times before. I no longer consider such scenarios to be worth my time. A simple rose will certainly not sway my decision. Go find someone who cares and leave me.”

Jysella was startled by his brashness. Clearly, the teachings of the Jedi had not remained with him. And so, his path was chosen. 

“You are a Jedi, are you not?” Jysella questioned. 

“Was a Jedi. What I seek I cannot find here. There is more that is meant for me and the Jedi can never give me the power I seek.” 

“You seek the power of the Dark Side. The Jedi will never possess that.”

“In that case, that is where I belong.” 

“You have sealed your fate, young Skywalker.” With that statement, Jysella sent out a blast of light from the Force. She changed into a young woman with beautiful features, flowing blond hair and a slender frame. Her nails were painted a shimmery gold and there was a halo atop her head. Anakin could only stare at her in wonder and awe. 

“Forgive me, my lady. I did not know. I would not have dared refused you if I had.” 

“Therein lies the problem, Skywalker. You focus on appearances and external qualities, rather than what is inside. What someone’s character is. And for that, you must learn a lesson.”

The blue light of the rose glowed brightly and its light enveloped Anakin Skywalker, changing his appearance. His eyes, once blue, now glowed a bright yellow. Dominant scars appeared on his face. But that was not all. 

A black mask with ventilators appeared on his face and a metallic suit covered his body in place of the Jedi robes. He now wore heavy black gloves on his hands and a dark cape was attached to the suit.  
“What have you done to me?” Anakin shouted, outraged. 

“This was your test from the Council. Obviously, you have failed. Jedi are supposed to show humility and compassion. Your abilities may be great, Skywalker, but they are not better than any other Jedi, especially not Master Yoda. Your arrogance has blinded you and is clouding your judgment. Well, if you truly wish to have the power of the Dark Side, here it is. You are no longer a Jedi, just as you wanted. Is that not so?”

“I didn’t ask for it to be like this. I look like a monster, a demon.”

Jysella nodded. “Your outside reflects what is inside. However, I will give you an opportunity to redeem yourself.” She held out the same blue rose that she had offered him before.” This rose will lose its petals and fall. You must learn to love someone and earn her love in return by the time the last petal falls. She must declare her love for you. If she has not, you remain in this form forever. You have until your twenty-fifth birthday.”

“Is this mask permanent?” Anakin dared to ask. 

“You will see some semblance of your true face when you have begun to change. When you begin to exhibit the qualities of a Jedi, then you will see something. Until then, yes, it is permanent. You will need this mask to breathe and if it is removed, you will certainly have difficulties, particularly fatal ones. I realize that this may seem harsh to you, but it is the Council’s wish that you learn your lesson through the full power of the Force. Remember, you brought this on yourself. If you had acted like the Jedi you should be the Council would not have seen the need to test you.” 

“Who could love me like this?” Anakin asked desperately. 

“We shall have to wait and see if it is possible.” Jysella replied, then vanished, called back to her dwelling within the Force. 

Anakin was ashamed of his monstrous form and went to those that he could trust: his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Senate. Both had been confidantes for many years now, and if anyone knew a way out of this, surely, they did. However, Anakin did not get the answer that he expected from Obi-Wan. 

“Jysella seems to be a very powerful being. It was certainly unwise of you to anger her. But I am still surprised that you refused to offer any assistance. It is not the Jedi way.”

“I am no longer Jedi, as she has said. And I must reverse this curse. But how?” 

“That is something that I cannot help you with, my former Padawan. You must figure that out for yourself. As for myself, I feel partly responsible for not educating you on Jedi conduct more. I will stay with you during the duration of your curse, however long that may be. If you break the curse, we shall reevaluate the situation. But for now, this is what I shall do.” 

Anakin agreed and though unwilling, allowed Obi-Wan to accompany him to the Chancellor’s office. Kenobi had never believed politicians to be trustworthy and he wished that Anakin would just come to terms with the curse and make an effort to try and break it, rather than attempting other methods and using darker powers. 

The curse was meant to be broken with the powers of the Light Side, Obi-Wan muttered to himself and followed Anakin to the Senate building. 

Palpatine sensed the approach of Anakin, but also sensed the darkness within him. It seemed that the Jedi had failed him. Perfect. Now he could finally have Anakin as his apprentice, as had been planned since he met the boy when he was nine years old and first came to Coruscant. He also sensed Master Kenobi with him. That presented a problem. Kenobi would not let Anakin commit fully to the Dark Side; he was sure of it. He needed to speak to Anakin alone. 

Palpatine met them on the steps of the Senate building. When he saw Anakin, he was surprised at the change in appearance and knew that it was the work of the Force. It was something that would work in his favor, though. He knew that Anakin would be desperate to break the curse, but being what he was, certainly didn’t intend to go about it in the expected way.  
Sometime later, after Anakin explains the curse and its conditions… 

“I can see the issue here, Anakin, and I am glad that you came to me. I believe I can help you fight this curse.” Obi-Wan scoffed silently, not believing the Chancellor but also not wanting to anger him. After all, Palpatine was a very powerful and influential man. But as far as he knew, no one could argue with, or against, Force transformations. There was no way for Anakin to undo it unless he adhered to Jysella’s instructions exactly. Something he was sure that Anakin would try to get out of doing. 

Anakin looked up, hopeful. But it was hard to tell behind the mask. All of his emotions were hidden, but his feelings could still give him away. Palpatine could sense the anger and rage that he held onto within. He could use that to fuel the strength of his apprentice. 

“You can? How so, Your Excellency?” Anakin asked eagerly. 

“Through my powers. It will take time, but I can help you regain your humanity. You must learn to wield special powers, ones that impact life and death. Only by mastering such powers can you return to what you once were.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be speaking of the powers associated with the Dark Side, would you, Chancellor?”

“Actually, I would. My master taught me and now I shall teach you, Anakin. But Anakin shall not suit you if you are to join me. From now on, you shall be called Darth Vader.”

“Anakin, you cannot possibly consider…” Obi-Wan started, but Anakin cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

“It is Vader now and I shall serve you faithfully, my master.” Vader knelt and bowed to Palpatine. 

“Arise, Lord Vader.” Lord Sidious, leader of the Sith Lords, declared. At last, he had found his apprentice and together they would rule the Galaxy, as he had planned for such a long time. At last, things were turning around, and the Dark Side would rise again.


	2. The Senator

In present time, several years later…

On the planet of Naboo, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, known to the people as Senator Amidala, walked through the streets of Theed, observing the people around her. She had long brunette hair with soft brown eyes. She had a kind smile and a gentle heart. Her faithful droid, R2-D2, a small blue and white security droid, trailed faithfully behind her. She wanted to do so much more to help them, but even as an influential Galactic Senator, there was a limit to how much she could do. Her parents, Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie, thought that she did so much already and did not understand what more she could ask for. Her father was an intergalactic and local trade merchant, selling and transporting luxury goods across the galaxy. 

As much as her mother admired Padmé’s ambition, she wanted her to settle down and get married, as her sister, Sola, did. Sola looked almost exactly like Padmé, except that she had blue eyes. Sola was married to Darred Janren, and had two young children, Ryoo and Pooja. There was an eligible suitor for Padmé, Palo Corrino, but Padmé never seemed to show much interest in him beyond friendship, which was a mystery to her mother. Palo was intelligent, wealthy, and cared for Padmé, as it suited him. What more could she ask for? But wealth and power were not important to Padmé. She had seen what had happened to people who became obsessed with both during her time as former Queen of Naboo and as a Senator and had no wish to become as corrupt as others had been. 

“You shouldn’t be wandering through the streets alone, Senator. You never know where danger may lurk.” Palo said smoothly, attempting to act suave by brushing his dark curly hair out of his face, but Padmé didn’t notice and brushed him off, wanting to be away from him as soon as possible. R2 whirred uncertainly and moved closer to his mistress. 

“I have my security droid with me, and besides, someone needs to spend time with the people. I cannot help them if I do not go out and see what it is like out here for them.” 

“Let someone else go, then. There are plenty of Senators. There is no need for someone as delicate and beautiful as you to venture out this far.” Palo remarked, putting an arm around Padmé’s waist, drawing her close to him. 

Padmé stepped away from his grasp, wanting him to leave her alone. 

“As I told you, Palo. I only want your friendship, nothing more.” 

“Well that is not what I want. Your parents feel that we would be perfect for each other. Why can you not see that?” Palo grabbed her wrist sharply, leaving a dark bruise, and Padmé attempted to pull her hand away. 

Suddenly, Padmé’s father, Ruwee Naberrie, stepped in. “I would suggest you take your hand off my daughter, Palo. She is not interested.”

“But sir…” Palo started, but Ruwee did not let him finish. 

“I have seen quite enough, young man. If Padmé does not wish to marry you that is her choice. You need to respect that.”

Palo muttered angrily, then started to leave. “One day, Amidala, one day you’ll see that you need me!”

“Are you alright, Padmé?” Ruwee asked, with great concern in his voice, noticing her bruised wrist. 

“Yes, I am, thanks to you and R2. But he will be back. Thank you, Father.”

“You know that I will always protect you, Padmé. Whatever happens.”

“I know, Father.” Padmé smiled and hugged Ruwee. “Always.”

But even Ruwee Naberrie could not foresee the future or how much everything that he knew, everything that Padmé knew, would be put to the test. No one foresaw the dark shadow that loomed over everything, surrounding the galaxy. 

Once at home, safe among her family, Padmé relaxed and was just about to settle in and read when her father made an announcement. 

“I am sorry to inform you all that I must leave today. There is some cargo that I must retrieve from Naboo’s ocean ports. Hopefully, this shipment will bring us luck and help us through to better times.”  
Normally, being in the merchant business was very profitable, but ever since the rise of the Empire and the heavy restrictions that were placed on intergalactic trade, it became more and more difficult. But Ruwee was determined to provide for his family and make the situation work, so he continued on and searched for more stable business partners, investors, and customers. Overall, he was certainly doing better than many of the other merchants in Theed, but it was still difficult to provide for everyone. Padmé’s education was certainly their highest expense, but her father felt that it was good for her to continue her education and insisted on paying for it, even though Padmé was sure that her Senatorial salary was sufficient to cover the expenses. 

“If you must go, we do understand. But please be safe, dear.” Jobal said, knowing she would miss her husband very much when he was gone, as she always did. It was difficult for them to be apart so much, but they made it work and had still managed to raise a family together, with beautiful daughters and had two sweet granddaughters that made it all worthwhile. Ruwee noticed that Padmé had not said much about his upcoming trip and went up to her. 

“Padmé, sweetheart, I will be fine. I have made this journey many times before. I am not so old now that a little travel will hurt me.”

“I know, Father.” Padmé said softly, almost a whisper. “But times are more dangerous now than ever, with the Empire watching everything. I don’t want you to get into trouble with them.” As a diplomat, Padmé had had a few meetings with Senators that were Imperial sympathizers and she had no support of them whatsoever. How could she condone such actions that were causing everything she had ever worked for to tear to pieces? Where was the democracy, the Republic that she had come to love and support?

“Padmé is right, Father. If the Empire even suspects that we are not entirely loyal to them, we could all be in danger. It is certainly a dangerous time for Rebel sympathizers.” Sola said that last part much quieter, even in their own home. The Naberrie family were stauch supporters of the Rebel Alliance but had not made that information publicly known. They were not very much involved in the Alliance, but enough to be considered a traitor to the Empire. After Sola’s remark, even Jobal grew worried. 

“You all must stop this worrying. We have all weathered many storms before and came through just fine. The Empire will not harm us and most likely do not even know of our involvement with the Alliance enough to suspect us in the first place. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. In the meantime, I would like to bring you all gifts from my journey. Sola, as the eldest, you many choose first. I insist.”  
Sola was startled, certainly not expecting her father to wish to bring back gifts. He had not done that on any of his last journeys. He must have been sure that this was the one that would support them well, or he would not have asked. 

“Well, I suppose a new dress would be nice. I haven’t bought a new one in a while with taking care of the girls. Perhaps something for them too, like some new toys.”

Ruwee beamed, glad to be able to spoil his grandchildren. “Of course, my dear. I would be happy to. And Padmé, what for you?”

“I just want you to return home safely, Father.”

“Oh, come now, Padmé, I know how much you enjoy receiving presents. Please choose something, anything. I promise I will find it.” Little did Ruwee know what would come of such a statement. 

“There is one thing.” Padmé hesitated, not sure if she should make such a request. At her father’s imploring look, she continued. “A blue rose, just like the ones that we used to have in our garden.”  
Ruwee smiled and put his arms around his daughter. “I promise, Padmé. No matter what, you will have your rose.”

Meanwhile, aboard the starship, The Imperial Jewel…

Lord Sidious, leader of the Galactic Empire, sat on his Imperial throne, contemplating everything. Ever since Anakin Skywalker, now Lord Darth Vader, joined him on the Dark Side in order to defeat his curse, things had been going rather well. The Galactic Republic was in shambles, senator against senator and citizen against citizen. It was chaos, glorious chaos and Sidious could never have imagined something so fantastic as what was occurring now. He had power, wealth, and prestige, everything he could ever want. He had Vader at his right-hand side, following all his orders without question in the hopes of breaking that silly curse. Well, he would certainly never want Vader to break that curse. Without his full human form, Vader was weak and made a better apprentice than he would have had he remained Skywalker. Besides, without the curse, Vader never would have come to him for help, wanting to learn the dark powers of the Force that he commanded so well. 

Yes, it was for the best that Vader remain exactly as he was and in just one year, the time limit for the curse would end and Vader would be forced to remain as he was. He had never attempted to follow the directions that Jysella had given him, thinking that he was beyond the capabilities of loving at all. Of course, Obi-Wan had remained with him and continued to give him counsel, but it had been many years, and Sidious knew that even Master Kenobi would find his limit and give up soon. Once Vader believed that all hope was well and truly lost, he would give in to the Dark Side completely, and Sidious would have complete control over him. Nothing would stand in his way, he intended to make sure of it. After all, what could possibly happen in a year? 

The Emperor looked up as he heard loud footsteps enter the room. Vader. The Dark Lord entered the room silently and knelt before Sidious. 

“What is thy bidding, my Master?” Vader asked, deep breaths echoing throughout the room. 

“Rise, Lord Vader.” Sidious stated, and Vader rose, always at his master’s command. 

“There is great turmoil in my Empire. I want it to end. The Rebel Alliance must be stopped. They are turning my citizens against me.” 

“What would you have me do, Master?” Vader asked, awaiting Sidious’s reply. 

“We must show them what happens when people are traitors to the Empire. They must be stopped at all costs, starting with Ruwee Naberrie. You will find him at the ocean ports of Naboo, coming to pick up cargo that he was told was ready. Let him retrieve his package. He will come to us; you can be sure of that.”

Vader stood, motionless. He had heard of the merchant before but was unaware that he had been so involved with the Alliance. Then again, perhaps it was not surprising that a man who took financial risks for a living would risk his life by involving himself in something so meaningless and idiotic. The Rebel Alliance was not nearly as powerful as the Empire and could not provide as well for everyone as Lord Sidious had. 

“Do you understand me, Vader?” Sidious asked, noticing his apprentice’s silence. 

“Yes, Master. But I must again ask what it is you are commanding me to do to him?” Vader asked, unclear on his Master’s precise orders. 

Sidious smiled in a sinister way, a look that inspired much fear and showed great darkness. “Whatever you wish to, Lord Vader.” He laughed menacingly. “Whatever you wish.”


	3. The Rose

Ruwee wandered among the crowds at the seaport in the town of Keren, anxious to get to the docks and claim his cargo. His family was provided for well enough, but this could secure them even further, as well as increase the contributions that he could make to the Rebel Alliance’s efforts. Ruwee Naberrie was one of the leaders of the Alliance, specifically as the Naboo delegate, something that he had yet to tell his family. They simply wouldn’t understand how important it was for him to be in such a position, of how great an honor it was. Well, perhaps Padmé would understand, being a delegate herself. They all thought that he was involved with the Alliance in a more limited way, and he did not want to put any of them in danger, which they most likely would be if they knew of his position. It was best that he kept it from them, for now, until he knew that he could keep them safe from the Emperor, especially Padmé. He loved his family too much to let them get hurt. 

At last, Ruwee made it to the dock, where the ship, the Sea Goddess, was waiting for him. Thank the Maker, he had made it at last. The captain of the ship, Dallen, greeted him and the two discussed the value of the cargo. It was indeed enough to take care of his family and provide them with everything they needed: 500,000 credits. It was more than Ruwee had expected it to be. He would even have a decent amount left over to give to the Alliance. At last, everything was turning around, and fate was smiling on him, as it had not in so long. 

Ruwee walked back through the port, smiling and cheerful. His family would be pleased at the amount of credits he now had, but also because nothing had happened to him. They had worried for nothing, as usual. As Ruwee continued to make his way back to his speeder, he noticed the skies getting dark and storm clouds approaching. He had not noticed that it was so late. Quickly, he boarded the speeder and saw raindrops falling on the roof of the vehicle. He had best get home quickly, but the storm would make that difficult. It was best to take a shortcut. Suddenly, he noticed The Sacred Forests of Naboo. There were stories that a monster lived within the forest, a dark shadow that constantly lurked around. Ruwee did not believe in such stories; he had told his daughters those same things when they were younglings, reassuring them that such things were untrue and were merely stories. But even he had to admit that he was slightly frightened to take this path, knowing that he would be completely on his own. Well, at least he had his speeder. 

As he started the engine, he noticed how it stalled. The ignition wouldn’t start. Isn’t that just great? In the middle of a rainstorm, too. But Ruwee was determined to make it home and started to walk through the forest anyway. Keren was not far from Theed, and he was sure that he would be able to find someone who could help him along the way. The rain started to come down harder and Ruwee trudged through the forest, wanting to be home with his family as soon as possible. 

Lord Vader waited inside his grand estate deep in the Sacred Forests of Naboo. It was a quiet spot, away from everyone and the chaos of the galaxy. He preferred to be in a secluded location rather than in the bustling city of Coruscant, where his master typically resided. Even being aboard the ships in deep space was more interesting to him, something his master could not understand. There were many things that Sidious would never be able to understand about his apprentice. Vader continued to focus on his surroundings, thinking of the forests around him, and felt something. He sensed Ruwee Naberrie approaching. So much for his estate being entirely hidden. But then again, no one knew that it was his. Perhaps this could work in his favor and he could capture Naberrie, just as the Emperor had commanded him too. Yes, this was perfect. Vader immediately turned on his heel and left the room, wanting to inform his servants of the Rebel Delegate’s arrival. Naberrie would never see the attack coming. That he was sure of. 

Ruwee approached a gate shrouded in vines and warily opened it. When he did, he saw a grand estate, almost resembling a castle and gasped in wonder. If only his daughters could see such a thing of great magnificence. Padmé would not have been too impressed by its opulence, but Sola certainly would have. How different the two women were. You almost would have never guessed that they were sisters based on their different personalities. Ruwee smiled at the thought of them and proceeded to walk through the gate. 

The estate was older looking, with dark grey walls and stone steps leading up to the door. Cautiously, Ruwee climbed the steps and knocked on the door. But there was no answer. Ruwee tried again, and still no one came. The rain poured down harshly, and lightening could be heard. Deciding to just go in and deal with the consequences later, Ruwee entered the estate, amazed at what he saw. The inside was magnificent, with old artifacts lining the walls and magnificently trimmed wallpaper. Who could afford to live in such majesty? Ruwee was curious to know and continued to explore, not knowing who was waiting for him. As he walked through the various rooms, he noticed a grand dining room with elegant chairs with dark grey padding and cherry wood. He also saw a feast laid out on the table. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until now and it seemed as if the table was set specifically for him, as if he was expected. Surely his host would not mind if he sat down and ate the meal. 

Vader watched Ruwee eat his dinner through a glass in a room. The glass was powered by the Force and enabled him to see whatever he wished, whenever he wished to. What a fool that merchant is. If only he knew what fate awaited him. The glass even allowed him to even be able to use his abilities to read the minds of others. He could tell that Ruwee thought of his family, one person in particular. His daughter, Padmé. Padmé Amidala. The name was familiar to him, as he had heard of the Senator and former queen before. It seemed that Ruwee had a weakness. Perfect. Vader continued to read the merchant’s thoughts and saw that he had promised his family gifts, including a rose for Padmé. That gave him an idea. Vader kept a rose garden on his estate, something Obi-Wan had encouraged him to do to keep himself busy. But Vader knew the real reason. Kenobi did not want him venturing further into the darkness and thought that having something to take care of that might give him happiness would keep him from venturing further into the darkness. In a way, Kenobi might have actually been slightly helpful. At the very least, the rose garden kept him from getting consumed with the thought of his fate, trapped in his dark suit rather than being fully human. Perhaps this rose garden might prove useful. 

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of Vader’s estate, deeply troubled by the thoughts of his former Padawan. How had Anakin fallen so far? If only I could have taught him better, helped him to understand the ways of the Jedi. He felt deep regret for not having saved Anakin, even though he knew that it was his own choice to go against Jysella. But still…

Suddenly, someone’s voice broke through his thoughts. Dormé. She was the maid at Vader’s estate. She approached him, cheerful as always. How she had managed to remain so upbeat and positive in this place, he could never understand. But at the same time, it gave him hope. Hope that things would change, that Anakin could make things right. But that was so difficult to believe. Anakin had to fall in love with someone and have her love him as he was in order to break the spell. He wanted to believe that it could happen, but Anakin had changed so much ever since becoming Vader. Obi-Wan hardly recognized his friend anymore, but he was determined to help him anyway. 

“Are you alright, Obi-Wan?” Dormé asked, looking at Obi-Wan inquisitively. Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts and turned toward her. 

“Ah, Dormé, I didn’t see you there.” 

“I thought not. You seem to be a million light years away.” Obi-Wan nodded and Dormé moved in closer to him. 

“I know he’s your friend, but you must not worry about him as much as you do. You are doing as much as you can.” Dormé laid her head on his shoulder and Obi-Wan leaned into her touch, comforted by her presence. Years ago, before Anakin became Vader, he would have been content to remain a celibate Jedi, not knowing how important love was to giving someone strength and courage. Ever since Obi-Wan first saw Dormé, he knew that she was the one. It had been love at first sight. As she nestled into him, he remembered how they met. It had been a typical day at Vader’s estate. He was making his usual rounds about the grounds, looking for a spot to practice his meditation without Vader noticing him. Even as Anakin Skywalker, he had not been very gifted at meditation, lacking the patience for it, and did not wish to be reminded of the old ways or how everything had been before the curse. 

As Obi-Wan continued to walk the grounds, he saw a beautiful young woman with dark hair enter through the gate. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, not that he had been able to notice before. Even if he had, he was sure that her beauty would have surpassed all others. She approached him and told him that she was at the estate to inquire for a position, having been dismissed from the Royal Palace after Palpatine took it over. He hadn’t had the heart to turn her away and knew that Vader would object. But surprisingly, he hadn’t and instead allowed Dormé to stay on as a maid, since there was no need for a Royal Handmaiden. Obi-Wan had been grateful and spent much time with Dormé, getting to know her. It wasn’t long before the two had fallen in love and were soon married. With the Jedi having fallen and him being the only one left, things were different now. The old rules no longer existed. Marriage had once been forbidden for him, but now he was able to make his own choice. His commitment to Dormé didn’t make him weaker; instead, it made him stronger. 

His life had certainly not turned out how he expected it to, but he was glad that Dormé was a part of it. He didn’t know what he would do without her. Love had certainly changed him, if only it could do so for Vader. 

“I am fine, darling. I cannot help but be worried.” Dormé sighed softly and wrapped her arms around her husband. He stroked her hair gently. 

“We just have to wait and see. Something will happen, I know it.” She smiled and Obi-Wan looked at her. 

“Sometimes it seems that you are force-sensitive, dear.” He teased his wife and she laughed. 

“You know I’m not force-sensitive. Let’s just call it woman’s intuition.” Dormé smiled and she and Obi-Wan walked hand in hand out into the garden, unaware of what was transpiring in the estate at that very moment. 

Ruwee Naberrie walked the grounds after finishing his magnificent dinner. He had not tasted something so wonderful in such a long time. Her certainly owed his gracious host thanks for his (or her) wonderful hospitality. He was sure that he would have seen someone by now, but there was no one in sight. 

As he continued to wander through the gardens, he noticed a rose garden, with brilliant blue roses, just as Padmé had asked for. Surely it couldn’t hurt to take just one rose. After all, there was no one around. 

Ruwee placed his hand on the rose and snapped it off of the bush. Then suddenly, everything went dark…


	4. Padme's Fate

Ruwee awoke in a cold cell surrounded by stone walls. Suddenly, a menacing figure walked into the room. Heavy boots clanked on the ground floor and deep breathing could be heard. No. Ruwee gasped, knowing exactly who the estate belonged to. He wondered how he would ever get home to his family now. How could he bring Padmé her rose? What would become of him? 

“So,” Vader spoke slowly, “you have come at last, Ruwee Naberrie.”

“How do you know my name?” Ruwee replied, startled. 

“My master and I have searched a long time for the Rebel Alliance delegates. At last, we have found one.” Vader reached out to the Force to penetrate Ruwee’s mind. 

“You will tell me where the Rebel Base is, Naberrie,” Vader ordered, but Ruwee attempted to resist. 

“I will not tell you, Vader. You cannot force me to!” Ruwee shouted at the Dark Lord. 

“I think I have a way, Naberrie. I wonder how it would affect your daughters if you were dead. Imagine not being able to see your beloved daughter, Padmé, ever again.”

Vader saw the incredulous look on the merchant’s face. He knew that he had found something, or should he say someone, that the old man valued more than his own life. 

“How do you know of my daughter?” Ruwee demanded. 

“I read your mind, It is strangely transparent when you are unaware. Unlike now, where you are able to put up a wall. I will make you a deal, Naberrie. You must bring Padmé to me, and she must willingly stay here in your place. Make your choice.”

“No! I cannot make such a deal, especially with you, Lord Vader. My life for my daughter’s? How could any father do such a thing to their own child?”

“Who said I would kill her? I only said that she must remain here. But if you wish to put one of your lives on the line…” Vader stalled, knowing how Ruwee would react. 

“Please, Lord Vader, you must reconsider. I could not ask my daughter to do such a thing. I’ll do anything, anything! Just spare my daughter. The Emperor cannot possibly condone this.”

“Know this, Naberrie. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am. I am letting both you and your daughter live. That is more than my master would do, I assure you.”

Ruwee said nothing, but he certainly believed Vader. The Emperor would never have mercy on anyone. And as much as this seemed like mercy, he knew that a terrible fate awaited his daughter.   
“I shall give you a week. After that time, you must return here, with your daughter. If you do not, I will find you, and it will not be just your life lost.”

“How dare you threaten the life of my family? Is there no limit to how low you will go?” Ruwee declared angrily, aware that he was continuing to aggravate the Dark Lord and was testing his patience. But there was no limit to how far he would go to protect his family. Something that Vader could never understand. 

“Do we have a deal?” Vader asked coldly, awaiting the merchant’s answer, even though he knew what it would be. After all, everyone had a breaking point. 

“Yes, Lord Vader. We have a deal.” Ruwee sighed, knowing he was trapped. “But how shall I return home? My speeder broken down in Keren.”

“Master Kenobi will show you where you can find a new speeder. Remember your promise, Naberrie. You must return in one week, with Padmé.” Hearing Vader utter Padmé’s name sparked anger in Ruwee, but he suppressed it. When he turned around, he noticed a man standing next to him. 

“I apologize for startling you, sir; I am Master Kenobi.” Ruwee noticed the lightsaber clipped to the man’s belt. 

“You are a Jedi.” Ruwee stated, surprised. Why was there a Jedi living at Vader’s estate?

“Yes, the last of them. I am all that is left. I can see in your mind that you have questions. I wish I could answer them, but unfortunately, I cannot. Let’s just say that there are special circumstances keeping me here by my own choice. I will show you to your new speeder.” Obi-Wan noticed that Ruwee’s mind was whirling with questions and wished that he could answer them, but he knew that Vader’s powers would keep him from doing so. His powers had grown stronger over the years, even stronger than his own powers, something he had not thought to be possible. It was true, the Sith did possess remarkable powers. Definitely unnatural powers, things no Jedi would ever dare to use. 

Obi-Wan showed Ruwee where his new speeder was. It was of a cobalt blue design, highly advanced, with amazing technological capabilities. Far more advanced than anything he had ever owned. He sensed that Kenobi was a good person and wondered if he would be able to tell him something about his and his daughter’s fate. 

“Master Kenobi, what will become of Padmé if I bring her here?” 

“I cannot say for certain, Mr. Naberrie, but I promise you that I will protect her during her stay here. My wife, Dormé, will also look after her. If Vader has said that he will not kill her, then you can trust in that at least. I realize that this is not much help, but it is the most hope that I can offer you.” 

“Thank you, Master Kenobi. You are too kind. See that she is protected from that monster.” Obi-Wan flinched slightly at hearing Vader called a monster, but he knew that it was true. Anakin Skywalker was disappearing more and more each day and soon it would only be the Dark Lord in the place of his dear friend.

“You had best be off, Mr. Naberrie. We shall see you in a week.” 

“So we shall.” Ruwee said softly, then piloted the speeder back towards Theed and what awaited him there.


	5. The Angel Meets the Monster

Ruwee arrived at his home late that night. His family had waited up for him and eagerly embraced him when he walked through the door. Especially Padmé. She was the first one to give him a hug. 

“Welcome home, Father.” Padmé said, glad that he had returned safely. Then she noticed the sorrowful look in his eyes and the tight way that he gripped the blue rose in his hand. Suddenly she was no longer concerned for the rose, only for what had befallen her father along the way. 

“Ruwee, what is it?” Jobal asked worriedly. Darred and Sola came up to Ruwee to support him and guide him to a comfortable chair in the living room. 

“I am so sorry, to all of you. I have put you in danger.” Ruwee sighed heavily and put his face in his hands. Jobal came up to him and wrapped her arms around her husband.

“What danger, darling? What can you mean?” Jobal asked tentatively. 

“The Empire knows of my position in the Rebel Alliance. I thought that I was protecting all of you by not telling you. There is no hiding it now. I am a leader with the Alliance and Lord Vader has found out.”  
No one seemed to have the words to speak at that moment. They were all too stunned to say anything. Of course, they had suspected that Ruwee held a high position within the Alliance, but a leader? It was no wonder that he hadn’t told them. 

“I understand, Father. You could not compromise our safety.” Sola spoke softly and Darred wrapped his arms around his wife. 

“You were doing what you thought was best.” Padmé nodded in agreement with her sister. 

“I appreciate that you are all so understanding about this. But now, we have a major problem with me being found out by Vader.” 

“Father,” Padmé dared to venture the question that she knew they all had been thinking, “how did Lord Vader find you?” 

“Sit down, everyone. I have quite a story to tell and it may be quite some time before I am done relaying it back to all of you.” 

The embers in the fireplace burned brightly and were starting to dim by the time Ruwee finished recounting his tale. 

“So, to pay the price for stealing the rose and my other transgressions regarding my association with the Alliance, I must go back to his estate within the week and meet my fate.”  
“Father, you cannot go!” Padmé insisted, raising her voice.

“Padmé, dearest, I must. It is better that I go then…” Ruwee’s voice trailed off and suddenly he realized what he had said. 

“Vader did not only ask for you, did he Father?” Padmé questioned, knowing who it was that he had asked for.

“It is nothing. You must forget about it, Padmé.” Ruwee implored, but to no avail. Padmé was highly intelligent and could read him better than anyone else. 

“It is me, isn’t it, Father? Vader is demanding that I come to his estate.” Padmé sighed and her father looked at her, with the sorrowful truth in his eyes. She knew she was right. 

“I won’t let him have you.”

“You don’t have a choice. I must go. We all know what he is capable of.”

“Padmé, please.” Ruwee begged. “You must reconsider. You have a career, responsibilities…”

“You have responsibilities as well, Father. Yours cannot be ignored any more than mine can. If Lord Vader demands that I go to him, then there is no alternative.” Padmé spoke like the diplomatic Senator that she was, with her tone resembling that which she used when ending a negotiation. Ruwee knew his daughter well enough that she would not back down from a challenge, especially one involving the safety and protection of the ones that she loved. 

“If you insist, I will go with you and take you to him, as he demanded of me to do.” 

The week passed quickly and when the day came for Ruwee and Padmé to leave for Vader’ estate, it was a tearful goodbye for everyone. Ryoo and Pooja were too young to understand what was going on and had no way of understanding whether or not their aunt would ever return. Sola and Jobal both hugged Padmé tightly when they said goodbye to her, her mother holding her the tightest. 

“Don’t let him take advantage of you, Padmé. You know what that monster is like. You just be strong and brave as you always are.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be home soon, Mom. You’ll see. It won’t be long.”

“I hope so, Padmé. I really hope so.”

Ruwee started up the speeder and Padmé climbed in, waving goodbye to everyone as they drove off to the Sacred Forests of Naboo. R2-D2 had also come along with them, to protect Padmé. In older times, the forests were meant to be a safe haven for those that were in danger. It was almost ironic that it was Vader who had taken it over. He certainly wouldn’t harbor anyone. Vader was known to be merciless and cruel, just like his master, the emperor. After the house was out of sight, Padmé let the tears fall, certain that she would never see her family again. Ruwee noticed and gave her a gentle, encouraging look, but it did nothing to make Padmé smile. She had never in her life thought that she would be meeting Darth Vader. Just his name alone was frightening. As a Senator, she had been in many difficult situations and had had countless moments to prove her bravery, but this was about more than just her strength. She needed to be strong for her father, too. 

Sometime in the afternoon, Padmé and her father arrived at Vader’s estate. It was grander than Padmé had expected it to be, but it was still just as imposing as the monster himself would be. She had no idea what he would like. She had heard that he wore black and carried a red lightsaber, but she had yet to actually see him in person. He was very rarely on the HoloNet and if any reference to him was made, it was just that. A reference but not image. Just hearing anything about Vader was frightening enough. Not that she had ever wanted to. She would have much rather met one of the great Jedis that used to protect the Republic. The Galactic heroes. Instead, she was about to meet the very person responsible for many deaths in the Galaxy and who had shown no remorse for any of his actions. 

“Padmé, it will be alright. You must be strong, as your mother said. I cannot protect you this time. You must look out for yourself and have courage.” Ruwee turned off the ignition on the speeder and helped his daughter out of the vehicle. It was time to go meet Vader. Just as he approached the door, Obi-Wan came out and saw that Ruwee had come with his daughter. She certainly was beautiful. Maybe she could be the one to bring back Anakin Skywalker. He certainly hoped so. The fact that she was here at all, ready to take her father’s place, meant that she had a good heart and she had a lot of courage. She would need both to get through to Vader at all, if she could.

“Mr. Naberrie, please accept my deep condolences for the circumstances that you and your daughter find yourself in. I will take you to him now. He is expecting you.” 

“It is good to see you again, Obi-Wan. You are not at fault for Vader’s actions. Please do not be so hard on yourself.” Ruwee stated. 

“Excuse me, but aren’t you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the great Jedi master?” Padmé asked as they walked through the grand hallways of the estate. 

“Yes, but I would ask that you not use the word Jedi in his presence. It will only anger him, and I am no longer a Jedi master. Just an old friend.” 

Padmé was puzzled by his answer but said nothing else. It seemed that Vader was not the only one who had secrets. She was determined to find out what was going on here. Since when would a great Jedi master be unable to fight a Sith lord? And why would Kenobi even consider the thought of staying willingly with Vader? Surely he knew what Vader was capable of.

After a while, they reached the end of the hall and Obi-Wan inserted a code into the keypad. The door opened and they all stepped inside. Ruwee sighed with relief that it was not the same room that his cell had been in. But at the same time, he was still fearful of what would happen to his daughter. 

Suddenly, Vader entered the room. His heavy breathing was heard through his dark mask. The very sight of him was monstrous and Ruwee could not bear to think of his beloved daughter remaining with this monster. How could he allow something so awful to befall her? He wore a cold metal suit, all black, with a dark cape that flowed when he walked. Ruwee Naberrie stared in horror at the Sith Lord. He knew that Vader was not one to show mercy. Oh, Padmé. What have I gotten you into? And how will you ever forgive for putting you through all this?

“We would be honored if you would join us.” Vader’s deep voice echoed throughout the room and Ruwee immediately stood protectively in front of his daughter, wanting to shield Padmé from Vader’s cruelty, even though he knew that everything was now completely outside of his control. Vader would decide his daughter’s fate, not him. Ruwee was starting to wish that he had accepted the punishment and had not brought Padmé along. He knew that she had made her own choice, but he feared that she didn’t fully understand the cost, specifically the cost to her life. Now that he was standing in front of Darth Vader again, he didn’t believe that there would be no cost to his daughter. He wanted so much to rely on Master Kenobi’s protection, but knew that there was only so much a Jedi could do against a powerful Sith Lord. He was glad that Padmé was putting on a brave front, but he knew that part of her was afraid for what lay ahead and rightly so. 

“Stand aside, Naberrie. It is time to stand by your word.” Vader spoke coldly as he watched Ruwee stand protectively over his daughter, Padmé. Vader turned to face her, expecting to see fear in her eyes, but instead he saw her strength and courage. Her brown eyes seemed to stare right into his soul, whatever remained of it anyway, and for a moment, he felt a connection. It startled him. She was here to pay a debt, not to break the curse. The curse could never be broken. And besides, if he broke the curse, he wouldn’t be the second in command of all the galaxy. Without all that power, what would he possibly have left?

“Father, you must allow me to go with him. As he says, you gave your word. Promises must be honored.” Padmé spoke with a heavy heart but knew that she must be strong for her father. There were so many people who needed him back home: her mother, her sister, her nieces. She could not bear the thought of him being unable to return to them. At the same time, her heart broke that she had to remain here with Vader. Despite it being a grand estate, it would be nothing but a prison. 

“How interesting that a Senator would be so interested in keeping a promise. Aren’t politicians known for being deceitful? How else could your campaigns be so effective?” Vader sneered. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood next to Vader and coughed slightly, indicating his disapproval of Vader’s harsh statement. Vader looked at him for a moment but did not acknowledge him. Kenobi may have been his confidante, but even he had never trusted politicians. He could tell that this one was different though. Something about her stood out to him, and he could tell that Vader had noticed it too. There was a strong connection between the two, even now.

“I could say the same thing about you, Lord Vader. How else could you have retained your position here in the Empire? At least I never killed anyone to get what I wanted. How can you live with yourself knowing that you have committed such atrocities?” Padmé fired back at him. She was not one to back down from a challenge and refused to allow Vader to insult her or her career further. Ruwee looked at her and shook his head. Padmé was stubborn and strong-willed, but she also had a mind of her own. Most of the time, he admired that, but right now, he was sure that Vader did not. 

Obi-Wan hid back a smile, lest Vader should see it and grow angry. He could feel the connection from the Force between the two of them. Could this young woman truly bring back Anakin Skywalker? He hoped so. She seemed to be a perfect match for him. 

“Silence, Senator!” Vader roared, using the Force to throw objects in disarray around them. “I will not be spoken to as such. You are here as my prisoner, nothing more. Say your goodbyes to your father and do not expect to see him or anyone else ever again. If you refuse, you and your family shall be killed. Is this clear?” Vader’s anger seethed through him. This young woman needed to learn her place, and here, his orders were obeyed without question. Why was it she did not fear him as everyone else did? What was she trying to prove with this act of bravery? Perhaps this was her way of convincing him to change his mind. Well, she would need to try much harder than that. At the same time, her defiance intrigued him. He had never met anyone like her before, not even before the curse. 

Obi-Wan went up to Ruwee and Padmé. “I shall see that she is taken care of, you have my word,” he assured. Ruwee nodded slowly and looked at Padmé, who had tears in her eyes but was trying to hold them back. Ruwee saw the sorrow in her eyes and held her close. 

“Master Kenobi will protect you, Padmé. Vader shall not harm you, or I will be back with the grand army of the palace. At least you have R2 with you. I am sure that Queen Jamilla would not want you to be harmed. She is truly a compassionate queen with a noble heart for her people, as you were. Goodbye, my dearest daughter.”

Padmé hugged her father goodbye, tears beginning to stream down her face. What would it be like without him in this new place, with Vader? She shuddered to think of how it was going to be from now on. How had so much changed in such a short amount of time?


	6. Vader's Prisoner

“Kenobi, go on ahead. I have no further need of you here.” Vader dismissed Obi-Wan, who gave a quick nod, but also looked at him sharply. 

“I'll show you to your room.” Vader said curtly and started to walk out of the room. 

“My room? But I thought...” Padmé hesitated, not sure whether or not it was a good idea to mention that she had assumed he wanted her imprisoned in the same way her father had been before. Or worse. But as it was, he had already presumed to know what she was thinking. Yet, as he attempted to read her thoughts further, he discovered that her mind was blocking him out. She was not aware that she was doing that, but at the same time, he thought it was interesting that she had such a strong power for someone who was not force-sensitive. 

“Do you want to stay in the tower?” He asked her abruptly, knowing exactly what she was trying to hide. Whether she was in a cell or in a room, she was still a prisoner. It made no difference. As it was, he was only giving her a room because Kenobi had been insistent on it. Apparently, it would be improper for a young woman to be trapped in a detention cell for all eternity. 

“No.” She stated simply, having nothing more to say to him at the moment. 

“Then follow me.” With a swish of his cape, Vader turned and walked out of the room, with Padmé following quickly behind him. R2-D2 obediently followed his mistress. He whirred sadly at her change in circumstances. Someone as gentle as her certainly did not deserve all this. 

They walked through the long, winding hallways and Vader said nothing as Padmé walked behind him, crying softly, tears streaming down her face. So much for bravery. That was certainly short-lived. But at the same time, he felt something stir deep inside him and was reminded of his own emotional tendencies, especially when he was a young Padawan. The loneliness he had felt whenever he missed his mother…He shook himself out of the reverie. There was no more of that and his mother had died years ago. He needed to just let the past die and move on. It was better that way. What was done could not be undone. Something that she would need to come to understand. Eternity was a long time. 

“You can go anywhere on the estate that you wish. Except the West Wing.” 

“What’s in the West…” Padmé started to ask, but Vader interrupted her.

“It’s forbidden!”

After that, they continued to walk in silence, with Padmé hating Vader more by the minute. The feeling was mutual. Neither one wanted to be near the other. At last, they approached the room that he had been looking for. He opened the door and Padmé walked inside. It was the most magnificent room that she had ever seen. There was a canopy bed with soft blue curtains and a dark blue coverlet. Almost everything in the room was blue: the cushions on the chairs, the carpet, the lamps, and the curtains. Blue was her favorite color. It reminded her of the lakes on Naboo and was something that she associated with peace. But it was just a coincidence, wasn’t it? There was no way of knowing. Unless if he had picked up on it because of the rose. 

Vader noticed her incredulous look but ignored it. After all, it didn’t matter if she liked the room or not. Nothing mattered anymore.

“Will it do, Senator? As a prisoner, you could certainly do worse.” He stated simply. 

“If you think this will make up for anything, Vader, you are sorely mistaken. I am still a prisoner and such a room as this does not change that.” Padmé remarked stubbornly, but at the same time, she wondered if there was a price to having this room. If there was something that he expected of her. 

“This is not an attempt to make you feel better, Senator. In case you were wondering, you are simply receiving this room, nothing else. But there is one thing that I demand, as part of your condition for remaining here with me.” 

“My father mentioned no conditions, simply that I would remain here as your prisoner.” Padmé was cautious and did not mention anything else. Her father had always said that Vader might change the deal. She feared the worst for that. 

“As no doubt he informed you, I am in charge here. If I desire to change something, I will. Tomorrow, you shall become my wife.”

Wife? What is he thinking? “I think that I would rather die.”

“In that case, it will be you and your family. You know what happens if you refuse me.”

“That’s blackmail. You cannot possibly…”

“I can and I have. I shall see you tomorrow morning, or else. You will join me for dinner. That’s not a request!”

Vader slammed the door on the way out and Padmé crossed her arms stubbornly. She saw the sunset outside the window from across the room. She went up to the windowsill and watched the sun continue to set. She leaned her head against the window and cried. He truly was a monster. She was starting to wish that she had accepted Palo’s offer of marriage while she had the chance. Nothing would ever be the same again, of that she was sure. 

Back in Theed, Padmé’s father had gone to the local tavern, looking for Palo. He knew that Padmé did not want to marry Palo, but he didn’t have a choice. It was difficult for him to bear the thought of what Vader might be doing to her right at that moment and he couldn’t waste any more time. Someone had to rescue her and take her away from Vader, it just couldn’t be him.   
Palo sat with his friends, drinking at the bar. He was known to be quite the drinker and gambler in town and Ruwee was ashamed to admit that he needed his help. Other people in the tavern saw Ruwee approaching and started talking amongst themselves. 

“What is old Ruwee doing here?”

“He never drinks with the rest of us.” 

“He must be looking for Palo. Probably getting smart now and wanting Padmé to marry him. It’s certainly taken long enough.”

When Palo heard them talking about him, he turned around. Had old Naberrie at last come to his senses? He certainly hoped so. 

“Are you here about Padmé?” Palo asked hopefully.

Ruwee sighed and nodded. “Yes. I need your help, Palo.”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Vader has Padmé trapped in his estate. I need you to rescue her.”

“What the devil is she doing at Vader’s estate?”

“I had to make a deal with Vader for bringing her back a rose. But that is beside the point. Will you help us?”

“Of course, I’ll help you out, old man.” Palo motioned with his hand and his friends at the bar tossed Ruwee out of the tavern during the rain. 

Ruwee sighed and continued to head home to his family. I will find a way to rescue you from Vader, Padmé. I promise. The rain continued to fall heavily on the ground and Ruwee shivered as he continued to make his way home. Hopefully, help would come for Padmé soon. 

Back at the estate, Obi-Wan waited in Vader’s room. He had asked Dormé to go check on Padmé and make sure that she was alright, or as alright as she could be given her circumstances. He had recently heard about Vader’s change to his deal with Ruwee and was deeply disappointed in Anakin for his actions. How could he force Padmé to marry him, especially as he was? What had happened to the friend, the brother, that he used to know? There was hardly any Anakin left ever since Vader had taken over him. Oh Anakin, why couldn’t you just have passed the Council’s test? None of this would have happened if you had. But reflecting on it, perhaps it wasn’t a complete loss. He did have Dormé after all. He couldn’t imagine life without her. 

When Vader came in, Obi-Wan confronted him. “How could you do such a thing, Anakin? She has done nothing to deserve this!”

“Silence, Kenobi. You forget who is in charge here. And it is Vader, not Anakin. Anakin died many years ago. You know that.” Vader was not willing to discuss this again, but his former Master was just about as stubborn as he was. 

“I do not forget. And I refuse to believe Anakin is dead. He is still in there; you just refuse to acknowledge it. But even you know that forcing Senator Amidala to marry you is wrong. Marriage is based on love and you are abusing that institution.”

“Your marriage may be perfect, Kenobi. But this is an alliance, not a romance, as yours is.” 

“Do not insult what I have with Dormé. Just because you cannot experience emotions anymore doesn’t mean that you are superior. We were friends once, don’t forget that. I stay out of my loyalty to Anakin Skywalker, but I do not support your actions, Vader.” 

“Old fool, if you only knew the power of the Dark Side, then you would understand.”

“I don’t think so, Vader. I understand the consequences of the Dark Side, but that does not mean that I will support what you are doing. Doing this will not make Senator Amidala trust you or love you. Obviously, power does not impress her.” Obi-Wan stormed out and Vader didn’t care to go after him. No doubt that he was going to see Padmé. Let him, the wedding would happen whether Kenobi wanted it to or not. Dormé was waiting for her husband as he came out of Vader’s room. She didn’t need to ask how it went. She knew already. He kissed her cheek gently and the two of them walked to Padmé’s room, wanting to comfort her in her hour of need. Things had certainly gone worse than they had expected them to. 

“How could he do this to her? Vader does not love Padmé.” Dormé remarked bitterly, upset that Vader could take something as sacred as marriage and ruin it. He had no respect for the ancient traditions of Naboo, or anywhere for that matter. 

“I know my love, but we must have faith that this will all work out somehow. We many not be able to see it yet, but the Force knows what it is doing. I am sure of it.” 

“I never will understand how you know such things, Obi-Wan. But I trust you. I only hope Padmé will be alright.” Obi-Wan hoped for the exact same thing. Sometimes it was difficult to trust the Force, but he knew better than to question its intentions. Vader had, and it had cost him everything. 

Padmé sat on her bed, drying her tears and trying to find her courage. It was much more difficult than she had thought it would be. What would her father do if he found out that she had to marry the monster to save everyone? He would be broken-hearted. She thought of the love that Sola and Darred shared. She would never have that now. She had always thought that she would love the man who became her husband, but she wasn’t even sure that Vader was a man. And now she was to become Lady Vader tomorrow. She shuddered at the thought of it, horrified at what was to come. What she wouldn’t give to have everything back the way it was. 

She jumped up when she heard a knock at the door. She hoped it wasn’t Vader. She would see him tomorrow and not sooner than that. No matter what he said, she refused to come to dinner. She heard the knock a second time. 

“Who is it?”

“Padmé, it’s me. Please open the door.” Obi-Wan asked. “We thought you might like some tea.” Dormé added, carrying a tea tray with some cups. 

Master Kenobi! Surely he could stop Vader from going through with this. Padmé opened the door and saw Obi-Wan and a young woman standing next to him. Both of them walked into the room and the woman set down the tea tray. She held poured the tea and held out the cup to Padmé. 

“Thank you.” Padmé said as she reached for the cup, then she noticed the ring on the woman’s finger. 

“I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi to marry.” Padmé took a sip of the tea and sighed in contentment at the taste and sweet flavors of honey and cream mixed in. That was her favorite way to have tea. Her entire family drank it that way, except Sola, who claimed not to like tea. 

Obi-Wan smiled at her cleverness. She was certainly intuitive. “Yes, that was correct. But I am the last Jedi and ever since Vader went after the others, there are no more. Therefore, the Order and the Code are no more.” 

“At least your marriage is one worthy of celebration.” She looked at Dormé. “Do you love him?” Padmé asked, the question breaking her heart. 

Dormé sensed her hurt and attempted to reassure her. “Very much. But love does not happen overnight. It grows with time. I know that it is difficult, but you must be patient with Lord Vader. He is not what he seems.”

“Indeed, there is much more to him than he lets on.” Obi-Wan agreed with his wife, wanting it so desperately to be true, wanting to know that there was still some shred of humanity within Vader. Some trace of Anakin left, of the brother he had once felt he had. 

“That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.”

“We both think so.” Obi-Wan held his wife’s hand and nodded in support. 

“But I’ve lost my father. My entire family. My dreams, everything I’ve ever worked for.” Padmé sighed sadly. Her life had certainly taken a wrong turn very quickly. 

“Cheer up, child. It’ll turn out alright in the end, you’ll see.” Suddenly, Dormé gasped. “Oh, listen to me, jabbering on while there’s a supper to get on the table. But before we go, there’s one more thing.”

“What shall we dress you in for dinner?” Obi-Wan didn’t care about the particulars of all this and left the women to decide on the wardrobe. Instead, he went off to prepare the dining room and make sure that dinner was on its way to being ready. At times, it seemed that he and Dormé were more of servants than friends, but that was another concern for another day. For now, everything had to be perfect for dinner and almost no one was more concerned about perfection and punctuality than him. 

Suddenly, Dormé pulled out a yellow dress with a floral design on it, as well as lace on the sleeves. There were matching hair accessories to go along with it, as well as a pair of matching yellow heels.   
“You’ll look ravishing in this one.” Dormé remarked as she held out the dress for Padmé’s approval. Padmé looked at the dress and saw that it was indeed lovely, but it did not change her mind. 

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m not going to dinner.”

Dormé gasped in shock, but, at the same time, wasn’t completely surprised by her statement. Padmé seemed like she was a very stubborn young woman, just like Lord Vader himself. “My lady, you must! He expects you there. No one has ever refused him.” 

“Well, maybe it’s time that someone did.” Padmé was determined not to let Vader take charge of her. She was her own person and had independence and free will. She was determined to keep that at all costs. 

Vader paced the dining room angrily while Obi-Wan and Dormé stood waiting, watching the anger fester as he continued to vent his frustration.

“What’s taking her so long? I told her to come down here, why isn’t she here yet!” He shouted, demanding answers. Obi-Wan and Dormé stood off to the side of him, far enough away that they would not be affected by his temper if he continued to lash out. Even Obi-Wan thought that Vader was overreacting. It was just a few minutes past six o’clock, hardly noticeable. At the same time though, he wasn’t sure if Padmé would come to dinner at all, based on her conversation with his wife. She was certainly strong-willed, an admirable quality. Apparently, Vader did not admire that, though. 

Dormé let out an exasperated sigh. “Try to be patient, Lord Vader. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan spoke up. “Vader, have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?”

“Of course I have!” Vader yelled, then muttered angrily, “I’m not a fool.”

“It’s no use. She’s so beautiful and I’m…well, look at me! More monster than man.”

“You must help her to see past all that.” 

“I don’t know how.” He muttered bitterly. 

“Well,” remarked Dormé, looking him at him directly, “you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.” Vader stood up straighter, but that only made him taller and more imposing. 

“Ah yes, when she comes in, giving her a dashing smile.” Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped as both Vader and Dormé looked at him. Vader’s breathing could be heard through the mask and Obi-Wan was sure that he was glaring at him underneath the mask. Obi-Wan had still not quite gotten used to Vader’s mask even after all these years. 

“Right, sorry. Maybe save that one for later. At least try to act like you enjoy her company.”

“Try not to frighten her either.” Dormé added. “More than you already have anyway.” That last part she added softly so that Vader couldn’t hear it very well. 

“Impress her with your wit and cleverness. Girls like that sort of thing, I think.”

“But be gentle to her as well.” 

“Shower her with compliments.”

“But be sincere.” 

“And above all...” Obi-Wan hesitated and Dormé looked at him. Then they both said in unison, “you must control your temper!” 

Suddenly, everyone turned at the sound of the door handle turning. When it opened, it was only the golden protocol droid, C-3PO. “Good evening, Lord Vader.” The droid said, unaware of what was going on. 

“Well, where is she?” Vader asked angrily. 

“Who?” C-3PO asked, forgetting for a moment who they were talking about. Then he remembered. “Oh, the girl. Yes, the girl. Well, actually, she’s in the process of…uh…circumstances being what they are…she’s not coming.” The droid said hesitantly. That was it for Vader, and he lashed out completely. His light saber slashed through the furniture in the dining room and Dormé sighed in frustration. It almost wasn’t worth it to try to clean the estate sometimes. 

“What!!!” His shout could be heard throughout the entire estate, Obi-Wan was sure. Vader raced out of the room, with everyone else trailing after him. C-3PO attempted to keep up with his master.   
“Your Lordship, wait!” He called after him. “There is no need to rush into this!”

When Vader got to Padmé’s room, he pounded on the door.

“I thought I told you to come down for dinner!”

“I’m not hungry!”

Vader’s anger continued to grow. “I don’t recall asking whether you were or weren’t. You come out or…I’ll break down the door!” 

Vader’s lack of propriety was really getting to Obi-Wan at this point. This was certainly no way to treat a young lady such as Padmé Amidala. So, he attempted to calm his friend down. 

“Lord Vader, please, attempt to be a gentleman. This is not the way to convince Padmé that she can trust you.”

“But she's being so difficult!” Vader motioned to the door with his hand and Obi-Wan could hear the irritation in his voice. It almost reminded him of how Anakin would get frustrated when something didn’t work out for him. Some things hadn’t changed. 

“Gently, gently.” Dormé reminded him. He scoffed but attempted it anyway. 

“Will you come down to dinner?” He softened his tone slightly, but the bitterness could still be heard, and his voice still echoed through the mask. 

“No!” Padmé shouted back. What does he think he’s doing? No matter what he says or does, I am not going to leave this room. 

“Suave, genteel.” Obi-Wan reminded him. 

Vader sighed, then took a corner of his cape in his hand. Holding it back in a dignified way, as much as he could manage, he bowed while still holding on to the cape, “It would give me great pleasure,” he said through his teeth, “if you would join me for dinner.” 

Obi-Wan coughed slightly. Vader muttered something inaudible, then added, “Please.”

Padmé was surprised that Vader had said that last word at all, but she knew that he wasn’t sincere about any of this. She took a minute, as if thinking about it, then shouted out, “No, thank you!”

“You can't stay there forever!” Vader had just about had it with the fiery Senator and at this point, wanted this to end. No one had ever spoken to him this way. Even Obi-Wan didn’t fight with him like this, but they still fought sometimes. Who did this girl think she was?

“Yes, I can!”

“Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!” Vader roared, furious at her. If she wanted to be so stubborn, she could forget about dinner. He certainly didn’t care. 

“If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!” He told Obi-Wan and Dormé. “Let me know the instant that she leaves her room!”

Vader stormed back to his room and went to the glass and focused his thoughts on Padmé. Just thinking her name was intoxicating. He stopped for a minute. Where did that come from? Why was he drawn to her? He felt nothing for her, and she would never feel anything for him. 

“I ask nicely but she refuses! What does she want me to do? Beg? Show me the girl.” He continued to focus on the girl and started to see her image in the glass. She was in her room talking with Obi-Wan and Dormé. She seemed to have made friends quickly. He scoffed. Friendship mattered very little when you were a prisoner. He was sure that they were all only getting along because they had that in common. At the same time, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He had never been very good with friends, or just the company of anyone. He noticed his thoughts starting to waver and continued to focus. 

“Vader might not really be so bad once you get to know him, why don’t you give him a chance?” Dormé moved closer to Padme and sat next to her. In no way did she support Vader’s actions today, but she knew that he had tried, at least a little. She wanted Padmé to be able to see that too, but that was her choice. 

“I don’t want to get to know him! I don’t want to have anything to do with him!” Padmé shouted angrily. She had had enough of Vader for one night. She didn’t even want to think about what would happen tomorrow. But she had promised to protect her family and she would do whatever it too. Padmé cried softly into Dormé’s shoulder and Obi-Wan shook his head in regret. He knew that Vader was most likely watching them, but he wanted him to know how deep Padmé’s pain was and how much at fault he was for it. 

Vader couldn’t look at the glass anymore. It was too much. Everyone hated him. That wasn’t anything new, but at the same time, it wasn’t feeling as good as it used to feel before. Seeing the sorrow that he had put in Padmé’s eyes affected him. He wasn’t sure why. 

“I'm just fooling myself; she'll never see me as anything... but a monster. It’s hopeless.”


	7. The Wedding

The next morning…

After a long and restless night, Padmé awoke and noticed how the sun was starting to stream in through the window. It was morning already. She smiled and started to get out of bed to get ready for the day. Maybe her mother would be making her signature waffles, a Naberrie family recipe. A bowl of Shuura fruit would be waiting on the table. It was her absolute favorite fruit. Sola and her nieces would come into the kitchen and heavenly aromos would fill the whole household… Suddenly the good feeling was gone. Her wedding to Lord Vader was today and she was no longer with her family. She thought of her family and the protection that it would mean for them. That would be the only thing getting her through today and…forever. But she still felt sad knowing that she might never see her family again. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Padmé was still in her nightgown, having just gotten up, but she went to the wardrobe and put on a robe before opening the door. When she opened the door, she sighed in relief. It was just Dormé. But she didn’t seem to be in a much better mood than Padmé. She tried to cheer her up anyway, though. 

“Time to get ready for the wedding, miss.” Dormé said softly, trying to add a cheerful tone. But it was useless. She knew that Padmé would not be able to be consoled. But Padmé attempted to act cheerful, not wanting to make Dormé feel too bad. It was not her fault that Vader was forcing her to marry him. 

Preparation took about two hours for Padmé, but Vader did not have much to do to get ready. They would have to forget about the “kiss the bride” aspect of the wedding since he was still unable to remove his helmet. Jysella had said that he would be able to remove it at some point, when he was ready, but clearly that time wasn’t now. Padmé probably wouldn’t be upset at all about skipping that part of the wedding. He sighed and continued to polish his boots. This was going to be a long day. 

By the time Padmé was dressed and ready, she looked absolutely stunning. Dormé had styled her hair in soft curls that showed off her long, flowing hair and a veil made of elegant lace was placed atop her head. The dress was even more exquisite than the veil. It had long white sleeves and ribbons on the bodice. The skirt of the dress had floral lace designs on it. It was indeed a beautiful dress, but at the same time, it seemed wrong for such an occasion. She didn’t have the heart to tell Dormé that, though. She had worked so hard on making sure that the dress looked perfect. 

“Good luck, my lady.” She said, then offered Padmé a shy smile. Padmé nodded and the two of the walked out the door and out to the garden. At least the wedding would be in a beautiful location. Padmé had always loved gardens. 

Vader stood with Obi-Wan by the roses. They were the same roses that her father had seen. This was where he had gotten the blue rose. Suddenly, Padmé felt sick. Vader was making a mockery of her, she was sure. Why else would he have chosen this spot for the wedding?

“Something wrong, my lady?” Vader asked, knowing full well what was wrong. At the same time, he had to fight to keep his composure, seeing how beautiful she was in her wedding dress. Again, another startling thought. He knew that Sith weren’t supposed to feel anything, but Padmé seemed to bring out old feelings in him, both good and bad. How curious. 

“You know what is wrong, Vader. This is where you threatened my father.”

“Technically, I threatened him while he was in one of the detention cells. This is simply where he committed the crime.”

Padmé grew angrier at his words. “Taking a rose isn’t a crime.” She shot back. 

“But stealing from me is! Your father didn’t even think to ask if he could have the rose in the first place. Not that I would have even given it to him. Now, as much as I would love to continue this discussion, it is time for the wedding.” He held out his arm as a show of grandeur and Padmé reluctantly took it, taking the first steps towards her new life, with a man she hated with everything in her.   
Obi-Wan was asked to perform the ceremony and though reluctant, did what Vader asked of him. He wished that Vader wasn’t forcing Padmé into this, but it was out of his control. Vader had his own mind, even when he was in Anakin. The rules, especially the rules of social expectations, hadn’t applied to either one of them. The wedding was relatively short and neither Vader nor Padmé had very much to say to each other after it was all over. 

“You will see me again tonight.” Vader left the garden without another word. Padmé hoped that he did not intend to do anything tonight, but she wasn’t sure what his morals about that were. After all, they were married now. The ring on her finger was proof of it. Of course he would want to claim his rights. That is, if he even could. She didn’t want to think about it and tried to focus her thoughts on other things. She wondered if she was expected to remain in her wedding dress. 

Dormé came up to her after Vader had left. “I assume you would want to change, my lady?” 

Padmé nodded and the two of them went back to her room. Padmé chose a purple gown with long sleeves and matching heels. It reminded her of what she used to where when serving in the Senate. She wasn’t sure how she was expected to serve now. Everything she had worked so hard for was gone. 

“Forgive me for asking you this, Dormé. But do you know what he expects of tonight, of me?” Padmé asked nervously. She couldn’t very well defend the rights of the Republic, or what was the Republic, in her current position. 

“Not much, I would assume. If anything. I do not think that he is a man in the way that anyone would expect him to be. But then again, no one has ever seen him. All I know is that he has never removed his mask, which makes me think that he cannot. But try not to be frightened, my lady. I am sure that things will get better. You just have to give it time.” Dormé did not actually know very much about the curse or how it had happened. She only knew that Vader had to fall in love with someone and have that love be returned in order for things to change. She wondered if that was why he had married Padmé. But it was obvious that they were not in love. 

The day passed slowly and Padmé and Dormé spent the day talking and laughing, while Obi-Wan stayed with Vader, attempting to convince him to be patient with Padmé. 

“Remind me why I should. It makes no difference now or later. Besides, I don’t intend to do anything tonight.” 

Obi-Wan silently breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the Maker. At least Padmé would be safe from that. 

“At least you understand that. But if not, then what will you do? You should at least attempt to get to know her a little. Forever is a long time.”

“What kind of fool do you take me for? It makes no difference whether she knows me or not. Nothing will ever change her mind about me.”

“Then how could it hurt to try?” Obi-Wan countered. Vader attempted to think of a comeback, but his old master had him on this one. 

At last, night fell and Padmé waited anxiously in her room for Vader. But he didn’t seem to be coming. After a half an hour had passed, Padmé decided to go out and explore the estate. Most likely, he wasn’t coming and for that she was glad. She breathed a sigh of relief. She walked through several different hallways and after a while, came to a grand staircase. As she started to ascend, Obi-Wan and Dormé saw her. They ran to stop her from climbing up any further. 

“Please, my lady, you cannot go up there.” Dormé implored, wanting Padmé to see reason. “There’s nothing at all that is interesting up there.”

“Yes, absolutely.” Obi-Wan agreed. “Nothing at all interesting in the West Wing, dusty, dull, very boring.” Dormé looked at him sharply and he knew that he had made a significant blunder. He attempted to cover it up, but it was in vain. 

“That is…I mean to say…It’s very boring, dusty, dull…” But his attempts, though valiant, weren’t working. 

“So that’s the West Wing. I wonder what he is hiding up there.” Padmé remarked curiously. If that was where Vader kept all of his secrets, she definitely had to find out what was up there.   
“Vader isn’t hiding anything.” Obi-Wan said quickly, too quickly. 

“Well, then it wouldn’t be forbidden.”

“Perhaps there is something else that you would like to see, my lady.” Dormé interrupted. “There are more gardens and hallways with elegant tapestries.” 

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and joined in the attempt to convince Padmé to ignore the West Wing. “Yes, tapestries, dating all the way back to…” 

“That’s nice.” Padmé commented but continued up the staircase anyway. Dormé and Obi-Wan moved quickly and went to stand in front of her, but Padmé was quick. 

“Or the archive library.” Obi-Wan remarked. Padmé stopped. Almost no one had a private archive library. Just the historical records alone would be extensive. 

“You have an archive library?”

Obi-Wan noticed how he had her attention and continued on, “Yes, with multiple databases and electronic information. Even books!” Physical books were rare and hard to find. Almost no one had those anymore unless they were very rich and had powerful connections, as Vader did. 

This held Padmé’s interest and she started to walk with Obi-Wan and Dormé towards the library, but curiosity got the better of her and she continued up the staircase, with neither of them noticing that she wasn’t following them. 

Padmé walked to the top of the stairs and down a dark hallway. There were pieces of broken statues in the hallway. Vader probably destroyed those with his lightsaber. He certainly loses his temper very quickly.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, and the mood continued to grow darker. Padmé was starting to have second thoughts about going up there, but she continued on. If Vader had something to hide, she needed to know about it. After all, she was his wife now. She stopped for a moment and looked at the ring on her finger. She still could hardly believe that it was real, and it had happened. But she didn’t want to focus on her marriage; she had a mystery to solve. 

Eventually, she came to a large, black door. She stood in front of it for a moment, hesistating, and then the door opened. When she went inside, she could hardly believe her eyes. The entire room was in chaos with broken furniture and torn tapestries. Vader certainly has anger issues, doesn’t he? At the same time, seeing the level of destruction that he was capable of frightened her. As she was about to leave, she saw a faint glimmer from across the room. 

It was a blue rose under a glass dome. But it seemed more like a jewel than a rose, the way it shimmered and sparkled. She could almost see herself in the glass. She lifted up the dome and reached up a hand to touch the rose…


	8. Changes

Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand grab her sharply. Vader! She turned around quickly and saw him. His frightening black mask loomed mere inches away from her face and she could hear his deep, heavy breathing as it echoed in the room. His hand continued to grab on to her shoulder tightly and she tried to break free from his grip, but in vain. 

“What are you doing here?” Vader shouted, demanding answers from Padmé. How dare she enter his private bedroom! He had specifically told her that this room was forbidden.  
“I thought I told you never to come here!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any harm. I just…”

“Do you realize what you could have done!” Vader stormed and proceeded to slash things in the room with his lightsaber. Padmé was horrified at the red glow and her eyes widened in fright. “Get out!” He shouted, and Padmé ran out of the room and quickly down the stairs. Vader’s breathing grew heavier and as he saw Padmé running. He realized what he had done. He sighed and put his face in his hands. He knew that she was going to try to leave and he had to follow her. The forests were dangerous at night. 

After Padmé reached the bottom of the staircase, she saw Obi-Wan and Dormé looking at her sadly and she grabbed her cloak from the railing on the stairs where she had left it. 

“Padmé, wait. Where are you going?” Dormé started to rush after her. 

“Promise or no promise, I can’t stay here another minute. It’s too dangerous!” 

“Padmé, please wait,” Obi-Wan begged, but it was useless, for Padmé had already run out into the woods, trying to return home. R2-D2 faithfully followed his mistress but had to lift his mechanical arms higher to get above the deep snow. 

As Padmé ran, her feet grew colder. Her heels weren’t helping her very much, but there had been no time to change into better shoes. Vader probably would have killed her if she had stayed near him any longer than she had. Now she understood why everyone feared him so much. He truly was a merciless monster. Padmé stopped to rest for a minute, feeling that she was far enough away from the estate, but then she heard low growling. She looked up and saw wolves with bright red eyes. 

She looked around and saw a sharp branch on a tree. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. She used the branch to fight against the wolves, but it wasn’t enough. They started to close in on her, then suddenly, she heard the sound of a lightsaber activating. When she looked around, she saw Vader holding his red lightsaber in attack position. Before she could even blink, he rushed at the wolves and began to fight them. 

They tore at his cape and their claws scratched his suit, but he continued to fight against them until only a few remained. The few that were left whimpered and ran off to a deeper part of the forest. He continued breathing heavily and looked at Padmé. She didn’t say anything but continued to look at him. Then, he collapsed from exhaustion. 

Padmé walked over to where he lay in the snow and heard his breathing. She sighed and looked towards the edge of the forest and then back at Vader. No matter what he had done, he didn’t deserve to die out here alone. She saw that he had brought his black speeder and she helped him into it. He was dazed and disoriented but awake enough to move slightly and hear her. Then, she climbed in and drove the speeder back to the estate. 

Back at the castle, Dormé put a bowl of warm water and a washcloth on the table. Obi-Wan went and found the medi-kit. Vader was stable, but it still seemed like he was having trouble breathing. Gently, Padmé undid the latches on Vader’s helmet and lifted it off of his head. Both Obi-Wan and Dormé gasped. Obi-Wan had waited many years to see if the mask could be removed at all. Vader had always tried, but never succeeded. Jysella had said that he could remove the helmet when he was starting to make progress. Maybe saving Padmé and putting her safety above his own was a start. 

Padmé was startled when she saw him, not expecting him to look the way he did. His face was covered in scars and he had tangled brunette hair. His eyes were a bright yellow. Obi-Wan recognized that as a Sith’s eyes, so there was still darkness in Vader. Padmé wondered if the scars were from wearing the mask, but Obi-Wan knew that they were part of the curse. Vader was still not recognizable as Anakin Skywalker, as Jysella intended it to be. Padmé would only be able to find out the entire truth if she broke the curse. 

Vader’s eyes opened and he saw Padmé staring at him. He put his right hand to his face, surprised that he could see a hand, not just something with wires, and felt the scars on his face. He still wasn’t Anakin Skywalker completely, but something had changed. His left hand still had wires in it, but at least those were concealed by a glove. 

He watched as Padmé gently dipped the washcloth in the bowl of water before placing the cloth on his arm. Then the fight started. 

He shouted as Padmé tried to clean his wound with the washcloth. “That hurts!” 

“If you’d hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!” Padmé shouted, determined to clean the injury. If he would just be patient, it would all be over soon. 

“Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened.” He argued, certain that he was winning. There was no way that she had a comeback for that. But, of course, she did. 

“If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!”

“Well,” he hesitated, pausing for a moment, “You shouldn't have been in the west wing!”

“Well you should learn to control your temper!” He sighed irritably and turned away from her. Dormé and Obi-Wan looked at the two of them, especially Padmé. She had been the first one to ever tell him that. His eyes flashed briefly, but he didn’t say anything else. Now that Obi-Wan could see Vader’s eyes again, he could tell that her statement was affecting him, and he was seeing the truth in it. 

“Now hold still. This might sting a little.” He groaned in pain, then turned and looked at her. Seeing her with just his eyes, without the mask, gave him a different outlook on things. He had known that she was beautiful, but he could also see the kindness in her eyes, something he hadn’t really noticed before. 

“By the way,” she looked at him softly, “thank you, for saving my life.” 

“You’re welcome.” He said gently. For the first time in years, there was no gruffness in his voice. 

“It is getting late. Certainly, it is time to retire for the evening, I would say.” Obi-Wan interrupted and suddenly Padmé remembered what typically happened after the wedding. Vader may have been without his mask now, but she was still uncertain. 

“I will help you prepare for the evening, my lady.” Dormé and Padmé walked out of the room and went to Padmé’s chamber. 

“It seems you have done something right, Vader.”

“It would seem I have. But I am still not me. I am not sure what to do about Padmé. I did not expect her to be able to remove my helmet.”

“She is remarkable, indeed. But perhaps the two of you could forget about certain expectations for the evening and simply retire.” Vader knew exactly what expectations Obi-Wan was referring to, and merely nodded. With the way he looked, he was sure that she wouldn’t be interested anyway. And besides, they were just now starting to get along. 

Dormé helped dress Padmé in a long, white nightgown with lace on the sleeves. She was under no pretenses that anything would happen tonight between Vader and Padmé but dressed her in a nice nightgown anyway. Dormé bid Padmé good night and left her room just as Vader approached. The darkness hid his face well and he was satisfied that she would not be able to see his scars.  
“Good evening, my lady.”

“Good evening, my lord.” Padmé replied, but said nothing else, not knowing how to start a conversation about this. Vader moved closer to her, but also sensed her fear. In the gleam of the candlelight, he saw how beautiful she looked in her white nightgown. He decided to attempt to follow Obi-Wan’s advice and, at least attempt to compliment her.  
“Are you an angel?” In the candlelight, she certainly looked ethereal and angelic. And completely out of his reach. As she probably always would be. Someone like her was so different than someone like him. She wasn’t damaged or broken. And he had too many scars that couldn’t heal. 

She looked at him, surprised. She wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly. “What?” 

“An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moon of Iego, I think.” He tried to smile but knew that it was coming out wrong based on her quizzical look. This whole flirting situation was coming out wrong, apparently. 

“A monster such as me should not be with an angel like you.” He sighed and continued to linger in the doorway. He wanted to come in but knew that it was important to respect her and her space. Especially tonight. After all, this was supposed to be her room. She could turn him away if she wanted to. He wasn’t sure if she knew that, though. 

“A monster would not have saved me from those wolves. You came after me and you didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did. It wouldn’t have been fair to let you die out there. But I appreciate you not leaving me to get eaten by wolves.” He smirked and Padmé smiled back, just a little. 

She noticed how he continued to stay in the doorway, waiting. She sighed, hoping she wouldn’t regret this. “You can come in if you want to. But as you said, you’re in charge, not me.”  
“That was not the best thing I could have said, I’ll admit. Perhaps we could start over?” Vader entered the room and Padmé was suddenly aware that he was not wearing his suit but had on a loose black shirt and sleep pants. 

“I’d like that.” Padmé smiled and Vader smiled back. The two laid down on the bed and slept contentedly, both exhausted from the day’s events. For once, Vader was able to rest comfortably in the night and Padmé found that she wasn’t as frightened of being close to him, as she had thought she would be. A few times, the two of them were slightly startled at finding themselves next to each other, but soon found some comfort in each other’s presence. 

Palo met with the local psychiatric doctor, Narran Ukeryo, in the tavern. The two were having drinks at the bar discussing Ruwee Naberrie and his recent outburst. More correctly, they were laughing at Ruwee’s behavior in the tavern several nights before and mocking him.

“I don’t usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but you promised me that you would make it worth my while.” Dr. Ukeryo’s voice was deep and frightening. The darkness emanated from it. Vader might have been frightening and horrific, but Ukeryo was almost like death itself. For a doctor, he wasn’t very compassionate. He was more concerned with getting paid to house his patients in the asylum and making sure that they never left. He convinced people that their family members were insane and for, both their mental health and for the sake of their loved ones, that it was best that the person(s) in question be relocated to the asylum. This was exactly why he was the perfect person for Palo to approach. 

Palo handed him a large bag of credits, with at least 500 in it. The old doctor smiled, fingering the coins greedily. He made quite a large salary, but always wanted more. Always needed more. And Palo was the same. They were truly birds of a feather. 

“I’m listening.”

Palo smiled, glad to have his full attention at last. “It’s like this. I’ve got my heart set on marrying Padmé, but she needs a little persuading. Her father was in her last night, raving about Lord Vader in an estate in the Sacred Forests.”

“Ruwee is harmless.” Ukeryo commented offhandedly, unsure of where Palo was going with this. 

“My point is, Padmé would do anything to keep him from being locked up, including marrying me.”

“So, if I understand you right, you want me to lock her father away in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you. Oh, that is despicable.” He sighed then his smile grew and twisted in a sinister way. “I love it!”


	9. Getting to Know You Better

When Padmé awoke the next morning, she thought that everything that had happened yesterday had been some sort of a nightmare. Then somehow turned into a dream. She started to get up out of bed, and noticed the bed was empty on the other side but made up semi-neatly. Vader must have left sometime during the night or early in the morning before she had woken up. She went to the closet in her room and found a dress to wear for the day. She looked at the yellow dress that Dormé had wanted her to wear to dinner on her first night at the estate. It was certainly a beautiful dress. She decided to put it on and left her hair down, flowing in long curls. She didn’t feel right about asking Dormé for help every time. After all, she was used to taking care of herself and the dress hadn’t been too complicated. She made her way down to the dining hall and found Vader sitting at the table. He wore a hooded cape and his face was covered, but she could still see the yellow eyes that she had seen yesterday. She also saw a slight curl of brown hair from underneath his hood. So that wasn’t a dream. He looked up when she entered and seemed to not know what to say. He started to say something but changed his mind when he saw Obi-Wan and Dormé enter the room. 

“Good morning, Miss Padmé. How did you sleep?” Obi-Wan asked cordially, trying to make some conversation. 

“Well enough, Master Kenobi. Thank you.” 

There was a lull in the conversation, and it seemed to be going nowhere. Everyone continued to eat in silence, with Vader looking at the silverware inquisitively. It had been a while since he had actually used silverware, since he had been forced to use special equipment that allowed him to eat through a tube inserted in the mask. In other words, intravenously. It hadn’t been much and hadn’t been very sustainable, but there had been nothing else to do about it. This was very different, and it had been such a long time. Obi-Wan noticed Vader struggling with the silverware and decided to get him to talk about something instead. He and Dormé could solve that problem later. For now, it was important to try and get both Padmé and Vader to open up to each other. He hoped that nothing had happened last night to cause them to be so withdrawn from each other, but with Vader as unpredictable as he was, it was possible. He could only hope that Vader had heeded his advice to wait and be patient with Padmé. 

“Perhaps Padmé would like to see the gardens today. I doubt she has been given a full tour of the estate.” Vader looked up slightly and Obi-Wan nodded in encouragement. Padmé seemed to not be wanting much breakfast either and admitted that she had not seen all of the gardens yet, only the one that the wedding took place in. Vader stood up and held out his gloved hand, hesitantly.   
“I could give you the tour, if you like.” The two looked at each other briefly, then Padmé gently placed her hand in his. He softly sighed with relief, being unsure how comfortable she was with being close to him. 

“I would like that.” Padmé smiled softly and the two of them left the dining room together and went out to the gardens. Obi-Wan and Dormé stayed behind and hoped that by giving the two some time alone, they might be able to find a way to talk to each other without arguing with each other. Both of them needed to get to know each other so that they could start to understand one another. But that was easier said than done. 

“I realize I am not much company for someone like you.” Vader remarked, not knowing what to say to her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. It would be a miracle if he could get through one conversation with her. He was glad that he had saved her but felt terrible for lashing out at her as he had done last night. It was a wonder she had stayed at all.   
“I don’t mind your company. You’re not who I thought you were.” 

“As I said last night, I am still a monster.”

“Maybe there is more than you let yourself believe. Just as there is more to me.” Vader looked at her quizzically, and she smiled. 

“I’m not just a Senator, you know. And you’re more than a Sith lord.” 

“You really believe that?” Vader asked incredulously, wanting so much for her to be right. 

“After last night, I do. A Sith would not have saved me. You did. And I appreciate you not rushing me last night. Particularly since I don’t know you.” Padmé brought up the subject nervously, but subtly. She didn’t want him to get any ideas anytime soon.

“Yes, you’re right. Maybe there is more.” He continued to think on that as he walked with her through the gardens. He had waited. And he had decided that he would continue to wait. Padmé was right. They should know more about each other and trust each other more before anything else could happen. They continued to walk the grounds together, with Vader doing his best to make Padmé feel comfortable with him, though he wasn’t entirely sure about how to do so. If Obi-Wan were here, he would probably tell Vader to just be himself or would at least give him some advice on gentlemanly conduct, but Vader knew that being himself wouldn’t work. He didn’t even understand who his true self was anymore. Padmé was right about the Sith not thinking about anyone except themselves, yet here they were. 

There were at least three separate gardens on the estate, the one she had decided to call the Wedding Garden and two others, which she had yet to name. One of the gardens had exotic flowers in it, including that of Stargazer Lilies, which were her mother’s favorite flowers. There were also several others that she couldn’t identify. The last garden that they came to was one that Dormé had grown with Obi-Wan when the two were first married. It was a chocolate garden, with every flower giving off its own unique scent. 

Vader hadn’t noticed the sweetness of the flowers before, not exactly being able to have any sort of sense of smell through the mask but enjoyed the pleasant smell of the flowers and the way that the garden made Padmé smile. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. As she closed her eyes, she saw herself at home with her mother and sister making chocolate tarts, the sweet aroma filling the kitchen. She saw her nieces running around playfully and her heart started to ache. She knew that it wouldn’t make her feel any better to think about being with them, but at least they were safe. She sighed and opened her eyes. Vader could tell that she was thinking about something but wasn’t able to read her thoughts. He knew she was sad and probably thinking of being with her family. And away from him.

“Perhaps you would like to go into the forest a little bit. See the meadows. I heard that there’s a waterfall somewhere. Maybe Obi-Wan would know. I don’t usually notice those sorts of things.” Padmé smiled at him and nodded, still a little lost in her memories with her family. Ultimately, all four of them ending up going out to the waterfall for a picnic. Obi-Wan had insisted that Dormé pack sandwiches so that Vader would not have to worry about using silverware and potentially embarrassing himself in front of Padmé. 

When they reached the waterfall, Padmé was speechless. The view was absolutely breathtaking. She smiled and twirled around in the grass, inhaling its sweet, dewy scent. The meadow had the fresh scent of just fallen rain and it was wonderful to be outside on such a day. Vader smiled slightly along with her, glad that he could do something to make her happy. He wasn’t entirely sure how to smile, not having felt any semblance of happiness in several years. But at least Padmé seemed comfortable. After all, that was the main point of going out to the meadow in the first place. 

“Vader, isn’t this wonderful? Have you ever seen something so beautiful?”

“Yes, I have.” He looked at her and she looked back at him. She wasn’t afraid of him anymore. She knew that he wasn’t as much of a monster as he claimed to be and that there was much more to him than he let on. There was something else to, but she wasn’t sure what. 

“Come on, let’s go closer to that waterfall. I just love the sound of the water.” Before he knew what was happening, Vader felt Padmé’s hand holding his and then, the two of them took off towards the waterfall. 

Obi-Wan and Dormé watched Vader and Padmé run off towards the falls. 

“They seem to be enjoying each other’s company.” Dormé remarked. 

“Indeed, for once they’re not arguing with each other. I hope it lasts.” Obi-Wan smiled playfully and Dormé simply shook her head in response as her husband teased her. 

“Come on, we need to follow them and make sure that they don’t get into any trouble.” They brought the picnic basket with them and went off to the waterfall. Both of them started to set up for the picnic while Vader and Padmé explored the waterfall. Or at least, Padmé was. Vader seemed to be just standing there, as if trying to decide how to reach to everything. Ever sine the curse, he had become a lot more withdrawn and had lost more of his sense of fun and playfulness that he had had as a Padawan or even as a young boy. 

Obi-Wan watched the two as they talked with each other and saw how Vader looked at Padmé. She looked at him sometimes, then looked away. How curious. It seems that she could be the one after all. Sometimes it really does seem like Dormé is force sensitive. 

After a while, Padmé and Vader made their way to where the picnic had been set up. They had been talking with each other for a while, both surprised at how easy it was to talk to each other when they weren’t arguing or disagreeing with each other in some way. Vader was much different than he had let on. Padmé had assumed that he was very serious-minded, but at least a part of him was playful and seemed to enjoy teasing her slightly. Somehow the topic of relationships had been brought up and Vader had ended up asking Padmé about her former love life. 

“I don’t know.” Padmé shook her head softly as she responded to Vader’s question. Her curls blew gently in the wind and she pushed a strand back with her hand. 

“Sure, you do. You just don’t want to tell me. There had to have been someone you were interested in before me.” Vader commented lightly as his hands rested on the grass. He hadn’t had any sensations in his hand for a while and liked how the grass felt underneath his hand. Or at least, his right hand. His left hand was still encased in a glove to hide the wires that went up through most of his arm. The cool breeze was in his face and blew softly through his hair. He had forgotten what that had felt like. He had taken so many things for granted when he was fully human. He was still only partly human, but it felt nice to enjoy something for once. The two of them sat on the picnic blanket after having lunch. Vader was glad that Dormé had made sandwiches, but he suspected that Obi-Wan had been the one to tell her to make sandwiches in the first place, and for that he was very grateful. He was sure that he already seemed like a fool to Padmé. She was so sophisticated and cultured, nothing like him. 

“No, really. It was the other way around. There was someone interested in me, but I didn’t like him back. Everyone thought that he was a good match for me, though. Handsome and wealthy. Every girl’s dream.” She said that last part bitterly, as if she didn’t really want to talk about it. 

“So, whatever happened with it?” Vader was curious but decided he would change subjects soon. Obviously, there was someone that Padmé felt more uncomfortable with than him. That surprised him.   
“Nothing. After that, my father went on his trip and well…”

Vader knew what she was talking about and wished that he hadn’t asked. It seemed that he was always going to be reminded of that. Padmé noticed his forlorn look and added,   
“It’s not all bad.” He looked up at her but didn’t say anything. 

“If my father hadn’t made that deal, I wouldn’t be getting to know you.”

“You wouldn’t be married to me, either. I’m sure that you would love to be out of the that.”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to. Naboo tradition states that marriage is permanent, except in certain special circumstances. And besides, I don’t mind so much now. For it being my first day of being your wife, it hasn’t been as horrible as I’d thought it would be. It’s nice getting to know the real you.”

“I’m not even sure I know who the real me is.”

“Well, maybe we should find out. Together.” Vader and Padmé stayed in the meadow for a while, enjoying the sunshine and its warmth. It rained a lot on Naboo, but at the same time, there were a lot of bright, sunny days. Vader thought the weather seemed unpredictable but didn’t necessarily complain about it. He was glad that something was making Padmé smile, even if it wasn’t him. He wasn’t sure if it would ever be him. Normally, Vader didn’t like to be out in the sun, but without his mask and his suit, it actually felt nice. By the time the two of them got back to the estate, it was nearly time for dinner. 

Obi-Wan saw Vader in the hallway, while Dormé went with Padmé up to her room to fix her hair before dinner. 

“The two of you were gone for a while. We were beginning to wonder if you were coming back at all.”

“We had to at some point.” Vader acknowledged.

“I think you had a better time at the meadow than you’re letting on. You know, it’s not that bad to feel something. I know it’s been a long time.”

“Her company was pleasant enough. I’ll admit, I enjoyed being with her. But I’m finding that I like talking with her. She’s actually quite wonderful.” Vader’s thoughts drifted towards Padmé and Obi-Wan took notice of it.

“She is certainly unique.” 

“That she most certainly is.” Vader admitted. “She’s kind, compassionate, sensitive. Perfect.” Vader knew that she wasn’t actually perfect, but if she had any flaws at all, he certainly wouldn’t have noticed.  
“You’re falling in love with her.”

“It’s too soon to tell. Someone like her and someone like me. It could never work.”

“You don’t know that. You said she was different.”

Vader had nothing else to say after that. Obi-Wan was sure that Padmé would be the one to break the spell, Vader just wasn’t sure of it yet. He wasn’t sure of himself. But Obi-Wan knew that a good man was in there somewhere and hopefully, Padmé could help him see that. They just needed more time. Obi-Wan thought about how few petals were left and knew that they were running out of time. He sighed and went off to prepare for dinner, knowing that Vader would most likely not be joining them. 

“So, how was it?” Dormé asked, brushing out Padmé’s hair. After the day at the meadow, Padmé’s dress had some grass stains on it, but that was a minor thing. It had been a good day for both Padmé and Vader, something that she and Obi-Wan hadn’t thought would happen anytime soon. 

“How was what?” Padmé asked, though she knew exactly what Dormé was talking about. 

“You spent the day with Lord Vader, did you not?”

“I did. And…” Padmé stopped. She smiled for a little bit, thinking of that afternoon. 

“And?” Dormé pressed. 

“And it was nice. He’s different than I expected him to be. Gentler than I expected. But he’s also hard on himself. What happened to him to make him like this?”

“I cannot say, my lady. Only that you must be patient. Things have been difficult for a while now. He just needs time and encouragement. Perhaps you can help bring out the best in him.” Dormé knew that Padmé was starting to feel something for Vader and was glad of it. There was hope after all. They just had to wait a little while longer, she was sure of it. 

Padmé nodded wordlessly and went off to bed. It was late and Vader probably wasn’t coming. She sighed, slightly disappointed, then drifted off to sleep. Vader slept in his own room, but his thoughts kept drifting back to earlier in the day at the meadow. And he kept thinking of Padmé. He wondered if she might have been expecting him. He shook himself out of his reverie. Of course not. If anything, she’s relieved. 

Time seemed to go by quickly at the estate. The seasons started to change, and winter was slowly approaching. Padmé and Vader were together every day, with Obi-Wan and Dormé planning various activities for them to do together. One day they played a game of chess, which Vader lost and another day, Obi-Wan found a pack of cards, which the four of them played with, with R2-D2 watching. Padmé noticed Obi-Wan and Vader concentrating a lot, then realized that they could communicate telepathically. How interesting that a Jedi can communicate in such a way with a Sith lord? Padmé was unaware that Vader was Anakin Skywalker and had still retained some of his Jedi abilities. They could still communicate telepathically due to their former relationship of Jedi Master and Padawan Learner. R2 had also grown more accustomed to Vader’s presence and didn’t find him to be as much of a threat to Padmé as he had been before. But he still wasn’t sure about him. As long as Padmé was sure of him though, he contented himself with that, making amused beeps every now and then.


	10. Padme's Surprise

Vader stood at one of the balconies overlooking the gardens on the estate, watching Padmé walk in the snow with her droid. She wore a beautiful gown of deep hunter green silk. She wore a matching cape along with it, but her hair was down in soft curls. Her hair was especially beautiful that way. But she was always beautiful. He thought of his own scars. Feelings slightly dejected, he sighed, then leaned over the railing of the balcony. 

“She is certainly beautiful, isn’t she?” Obi-Wan approached him and Vader looked up. His hood wasn’t up, and he seemed tense. 

“I, uh, hadn’t noticed.” He looked up, attempting to act like he hadn’t just been watching her all this time.

“No, of course not. It would be impossible to notice her.” Obi-Wan smiled and Vader simply scoffed. 

“If you’re thinking about her so much, why not do something about it?” 

“What’s there to do? She’s not interested in me.”

“Are you so sure about that? It seems to me that she might be.”

“What would I even do for her, if she was interested in me?” 

“There’s the usual, flowers, chocolate, promises you don’t intend to keep…” Obi-Wan started, but Dormé interrupted him, shaking her head. 

“Really, is that all you men think works?”

“Forgive me, darling,” Obi-Wan remarked, “but I thought that the chocolates were a good start.” Dormé simply smiled and laughed. Her husband was right. The chocolates had been a a good start, but that wasn’t why she had married him.

“Flowers might be a bad idea anyway.” Vader remarked. 

“Yes, perhaps you’re right.” Obi-Wan agreed. “No doubt, she still remembers that the flowers are part of the reason that she is here at all. That would hardly be romantic.” 

Dormé sighed, slightly frustrated. But Lord Vader and Obi-Wan were certainly right about the flowers. At least they were sensible about that. Perhaps later, after some time had gone by, Padmé might be willing to accept flowers from Vader. She shook her head slightly, “No, it has to be something special. Something that’s sparks her interest. Something that means something to her. Wait a minute, I have an idea.” Vader looked at her inquisitively but listened intently anyway. After all, it wasn’t like he had any better ideas at the moment. 

It took the rest of the afternoon to get Padmé’s surprise ready, but at last everything was done. Vader and Padmé walked through a long hallway until they reached a door. 

“Padmé, there’s something that I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes.” 

Padmé looked at him, curious, but also a little surprised at his playful attitude. The Vader that she had first met was nothing like the man that she had spent so much time with lately. What is changing for him? Or for me? 

She found that she didn’t mind spending time with Vader so much. She liked seeing this playful side of him, even if made him seem like a nervous boy rather than a man at times. But it was good to know that some part of him was human. It was good to feel happiness with him. There was more joy present at the estate than there had been in a long time. 

Vader sighed, pretending to be frustrated, but unable to hide a small smile. “It’s a surprise.”

Padmé smiled and closed her eyes. Vader held her hand gently and led her into the room. He let go so that he could open the curtains and let the light into the room, but he missed the sensation of holding her hand. Little did he know, she missed it too. 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” 

Vader smiled at her impatience. She reminded him of his old self a lot. “Alright, now.” She opened her eyes and gasped. When Obi-Wan and Dormé had mentioned an archive library, she hadn’t thought that they meant something this grand. This was absolutely amazing. 

“Do you like it?” Vader asked tentatively, not sure what to think of her quiet reaction. 

“It’s wonderful. I’ve never seen anything like this in my entire life!” 

“You know, there are physical books, too.”

“Really, where did you get those?” 

From when I was Anakin Skywalker. But Vader didn’t say anything about that. “I’ve just had them. I don’t read very much anymore. But I want you to have all this.” “Vader, I couldn’t possibly…This is your archive library.” He smiled at her and held her hands in his, “and now it’s yours. I know I can’t make up for what I’ve done, but I want you to feel happy here, maybe have this feel like home someday.”

“I think it’s starting too,” Padmé said softly, looking into his eyes. He leaned in closer, wanting to kiss her, then remembered. What if she wasn’t interested? They were married, but he would never force her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with, which he was sure included kissing him. He stepped back and started towards the door.

“My apologies, my lady. I will see you at dinner.” 

“Vader…” Padmé called after him, but he was already gone. She could tell that he wanted to kiss her, why hadn’t he? And why had he apologized for almost doing so? She realized that she wouldn’t have minded if he had wanted to kiss her. She decided not to think about that and instead took the rest of the time left before dinner to explore the library. There were books and records of all sorts, even political records that she thought had been lost. Records from the time of the Jedi and the Galactic Republic, before the Empire. Now, how did he get a hold of these? The more she thought about it, the more confusing it was. There was so much about Vader that was a puzzlement to her. She was sure that the Emperor had destroyed all of these records, not wanting anyone to know anything about the Old Republic. But lately, nothing about Vader made sense. Lately, he seemed to be more man than machine. And that scared her just a little bit since she knew that he was anything but what he had initially seemed to be. 

At dinner, Vader didn’t say very much, but that wasn’t exactly new. What was new was that he was making more of an effort at conversation, even if he still seemed to struggle with it. Amiable conversation was not something that typically occurred in any of the meetings he ever attended, and certainly never with his master. The only conversation he ever had with his master were when they were discussing his orders. Sidious hadn’t asked for him in a while, but it was probably because he assumed that Vader was dealing with the situation with Ruwee Naberrie. He looked at Padmé, his wife, still surprised that he was now married. But he had been given permission to deal with the situation in his own way. It was certainly turning out differently than he had expected. He wasn’t entirely sure his master would approve, though. Sith typically didn’t marry since it was often a result of a feeling of light. He knew how much his master wanted him to remain in the darkness, but he found that he wasn’t as willing to follow along as he once had been. Obi-Wan certainly attempted to keep him as far away from the darkness as he could. 

“Did you enjoy the library this afternoon?” 

“Yes, very much. Thank you. You have so many records, including some that I didn’t even know existed.”

“What records do you mean?” He asked, curious, but at the same time, growing tense. He was sure that he knew what records she was talking about and it was a subject that he knew he couldn’t, or at least shouldn’t, discuss with her. 

“You have political records from the time of the Old Republic, records I thought had been destroyed.”

“Yes, by me. If there is nothing else, I will leave for the evening.” Vader got up from his seat, but to his surprise, Padmé got up too. 

“Please don’t do this, Vader. Please don’t keep shutting me out.”

“If you knew more about what you are asking, you would hate me.”

“You don’t know that. Try me. Besides, we said that we would try to get to know each other.” Vader looked at her, then back to Obi-Wan and Dormé. They looked at him curiously, but Obi-Wan nodded in encouragement. Go ahead. It wouldn’t hurt to try being honest with her. There is only so much that the curse will let you talk about it, anyway.

Vader heard Obi-Wan’s thoughts. He supposed that his old friend might have been right, in some way. He sighed, then looked at Padmé. “Are you sure you want to know?” 

“Yes, please tell me.”

“Alright.” 

Vader and Padmé walked back to her room. He hadn’t been in there since the night of their wedding. If they were going to talk about something like this, he wanted her to be comfortable, to be somewhere where she could feel safe. Somewhere that he knew she would feel comfortable and that he didn’t necessarily have a place in. 

“Vader, what’s wrong?” Padmé asked, concerned by his silence. She knew that by asking him to open up to her it might bring up some difficult parts of his past, but she felt that it was best they both came to terms with that sooner rather than later. 

“It is just difficult to talk about. No one has mentioned it in years. Did you ever hear of Anakin Skywalker?” 

“Yes, I did. He was one of the great war heroes of the Clone Wars, but I heard he was also proud and arrogant.”

“Yes, he was. He made many mistakes, even as a Jedi. Those records of him have been gone for years because I destroyed them, just like I destroyed him.” Vader wanted to say more, but he couldn’t form the words. Must be the curse, this must be something that I can’t talk about. I wonder what else it won’t let me talk about. 

“You mean you killed him?” Padmé was startled, but not entirely surprised. Vader had been responsible for many deaths throughout the Galaxy. Whether that was his own choosing or the Emperor’s, she wasn’t entirely sure. 

Vader struggled to get the words out to describe it to her. “The situation was more complicated than I able to explain. I don’t mean destroy in the sense that you think I mean. That’s all I can really clarify. Just know that I feel a lot of regret for the lives that I ruined. And I wish that I could take it all back. Not just about Anakin Skywalker, but about everything. My actions were horrific, but there is nothing I can do to make up for any of it. I know that you think I am difficult on myself, as Obi-Wan does. But I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“We all make mistakes, Vader. I’m not saying that any of this was right, but if you are wanting to atone for it, doesn’t that mean something?” Padmé asked, surprising him. 

“You mean you don’t hate me for all of this?” Vader asked, stunned. 

“I did before, but now that I know you better. I don’t hate you anymore. In fact, I…” but Padmé couldn’t finish, she just couldn’t tell him that she was starting to like him. That might bring change that she wasn’t ready for. “Never mind. It’s not important."

“If it’s alright, I’d like to stay here with you tonight.”

“I wasn’t aware that it was my choice.”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I know this marriage, if you can call it that, is less than ideal. I can leave.” He started to leave the room, but Padmé stopped him and held his hand. 

“I’d like you to stay.” She smiled and he went back into the room with her. After a while, the two of them drifted off to sleep. Padmé slept soundly, but Vader was restless. Talking about the past reminded him of so many things, things he had wanted to forget. He hadn’t thought about being Anakin Skywalker in a while, but he knew that even if he was human, he wouldn’t want to be the same man that he had been before. That man was just as much of a monster as he was now. Not much had changed. 

Vader drifted off into a dream, but it was more like a nightmare. An old memory of when he had first become Sidious’s apprentice, when he was just starting out as Vader. He was kneeling before his master in the throne room on Coruscant. It was one of the Emperor’s many throne rooms, but by far the most elaborate. There were dark red curtains on the windows and the wood on the black flooring was polished smoothly. Appearances seemed to mean a lot to his master, particularly things that represented wealth and power. Nothing had changed since Sidious had been Supreme Chancellor of the Senate, aside from craving even more power and wealth than he had previously had. Vader was well off himself, but it wasn’t as significant to him as it was to his Master. Vader was more interested in the power that he was training to master, the full power of the Dark Side. 

“You have sent for me, my master?” Vader’s deep voice through his mask echoed in the room. 

“Rise, Lord Vader.” Sidious declared. Then he sighed, clearly frustrated and angry. 

“Do you know why I have summoned you, Vader?”

“No, Master.” Vader’s deep voice from the mask resonated throughout the room. His breathing continuing to echo. “I have just returned from the last mission that you sent me on. Perhaps a progress update…” Vader was still unsure why he had been asked for, but he knew that it wasn’t for any sort of praise to be bestowed on him. 

“Ah, Vader. You disappoint me again.” Sidious’ voice dripped with disdain. Once again, his young apprentice had failed him. 

“I am sorry, my master. I am trying…”

“Do you think that is enough? Trying is no longer good enough, Vader. I need success! I need answers! Answers that I am not getting from you! Those rebels must be taught a lesson. They must learn that they cannot evade us and understand the full power of the Empire. Something you seem to be incapable of demonstrating!” 

Without any warning, Sidious released a bolt of Sith lightening and aimed it directly at Vader. The pain cut him deep and he sank to his knees. His mechanical suit clearly hadn’t been designed to protect him in any way. Once again, Jysella’s curse was causing trouble for him again. He had yet to understand that he was supposed to be learning something from this curse. Right now, all he felt was bitterness and anger, just what his Master wanted him to feel. If he started to feel anything else, he wouldn’t be as strong in the Dark Side as his Master wanted him to be. Internally, Vader groaned with pain, but did his best to hide his emotions from his master. Unfortunately, Sidious had more power than him and could easily read his thoughts and sense his pain.

“Pain is meant to make you stronger, my apprentice. You should know that full well by now, but you don’t! You are weak, Vader! You can only succeed if you are strong! Have I taught you nothing?”  
“You have taught me everything, my master. I will continue my efforts. We will find them, I promise you. We will show them the full power of the Dark Side!” 

“See that you do. We cannot let the Rebels win, Vader. I expect you to find them and kill them all. Any more mistakes and it will be you that pays the price. Do I make myself clear?” Sidious reached out through the force and used it to choke his apprentice. Vader’s breaths became difficult, but he knew that Sidious wouldn’t kill him. At least, he hoped he wouldn’t… 

Vader woke with a gasp. His breaths were heavy, and he put his hand on his forehead. The metal from his robotic hand was cold. Padmé awoke and turned toward him, sympathy in her eyes. She sat up in the bed and looked at him. 

“Vader, what is it? Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m alright.” He wanted to tell her more, but at the same time, knew that their relationship was still developing. Talking about his nightmares wasn’t going to help with that. He was lucky that she allowed him to stay in her bedroom at night sometimes. 

Padmé sat up on the bed and leaned her head on his chest. “You didn’t sound alright. It sounded like you were having a nightmare.” Her voice was gentle and soothing. Vader stroked her hair softly, wishing he could feel her soft hair beneath a real hand, rather than a robotic one. He wished that everything was different. If only he was fully human again. Maybe then he would be worthy of someone like her. She deserved better, she deserved someone who was whole. Instead, she was with someone who felt like he was broken in a million pieces. 

“Did you wear that same nightgown on our wedding night?” Vader knew that it was a silly question, but he wanted to think about anything other than his nightmare. The way her beautiful brunette hair curled softly against her shoulders, how her nightgown fitted her form so gracefully…No, he couldn’t let his thoughts go that far. After all, they were only sleeping next to each other sometimes. Nothing else. It would never be anything else. That was just a dream that he was sure he couldn’t make a reality.

Padmé was slightly surprised that Vader had noticed her nightgown, and a little embarrassed, since her nightgown had clearly been meant to intrigue someone on their wedding night, given how revealing the front of it was. Perhaps it wasn’t so surprising he had noticed, but she also knew that he was avoiding telling her about his nightmare. 

“Vader, please.” Padmé looked at him and he gazed back at her, but there was pain in his eyes. She knew that he wouldn’t tell her what was wrong. She wondered if he ever would.

“It’s late. We should both get to sleep. I’m sure that Obi-Wan and Dormé have a full day planned for us tomorrow.” His voice sounded tired, but at the same time, she coud hear the hurt in his voice, as if he were injured. Padmé knew that something was wrong, but she also knew that he would tell her when he was ready. Whenever that was. If he was ever ready to let her in. 

“Alright. Goodnight, Vader.” Padmé kissed his cheek softly, then fell back asleep on the pillows. 

“Goodnight, my darling Padmé.” Vader said softly, so softly that she couldn’t hear it. He looked over at his wife, put his arm around her, and then drifted back to sleep.


	11. Good Morning

Padmé expected Vader to have left her room early as he usually did but was surprised to still see him in her room in the morning. He had never stayed before. She looked at him and noticed that he still had his arm around her, as he had last night. She didn’t mind. She leaned into him, hoping to stay like that for at least a little while. 

Vader hadn’t had any more nightmares for the remainder of the night. He sighed contentedly, then remembered that he should probably leave before dawn, as he usually did. He wasn’t sure how Padmé would react to him still being there later into the morning. To his surprise, she was curled up to him, smiling in her sleep. He touched her cheek softly, trying not to wake her, but it didn’t work. 

“Good morning,” she looked up at him and saw him smile. 

“Good morning. I hope that I didn’t startle you too much by still being here.”

“I’m glad you were. You always leave before I wake up. It was nice that you didn’t this time.” Padmé got out of bed, put on one of her robes, and went over to the window. The glass was frosted and when she placed her hand against the panes, it was cold. Her eyes lit up and Vader noticed how cheerful she had become. Curious, he got up and stood next to her. He saw something on the windows but looked at her quizzically. 

“What is it?” He asked, trying to look at the window the same way that she was. Padmé smiled and used her hand to wipe off some of the fog. Everything was covered in white. The whole world outside was completely covered in a deep blanket of snow. Vader was absolutely mesmerized by the sight, even if he wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at.

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t seen snow before?” 

Vader thought back to when he had lived on Tatooine and even when he had lived on Coruscant when he was a Jedi. Neither of those planets had any of this. 

“No, I’d have to say this would be a first. I don’t remember Coruscant having any of this.”

“Probably because it wasn’t a water planet. If the water doesn’t freeze, then there can’t be any snow or ice.”

“You certainly know a lot more than you let on.”

“What, did you think I just knew about politics?” Padmé teased. 

“Well, no…I just…I mean, I assumed that…” Vader stammered, and Padmé laughed gently, not having experienced him being at a loss for words very much. It was cute, to say the least. 

“Even Senators have to know more than just history, Vader. I’m sure that you know about things other than your Force Ability, or whatever it is that you call it.”

“You know about that?”

“Of course. After all, you and Obi-Wan both have your lightsabers. I guess that means that Obi-Wan is a Jedi.”

“He was.” Vader remarked, astonished at her perceptiveness. She was certainly much more clever than he had thought. But then again, to be a Senator, he was sure that you had to be highly intelligent. 

“He’s retired.” Vader tried to say more, but the words just wouldn’t come out. Must be the curse again. In a way, it was true. Obi-Wan could still do battle if he wanted to, considering how frequently he still trained. Certainly, if the need ever came up, both he and Vader would be ready at a moment’s notice. It had been a long time since both of them had fought on the same side. Sometimes he thought of the old days when he had been Obi-Wan’s padawan. He hadn’t been as appreciative of his master or his teachings as he should have been. He had only thought of himself for quite some time. Things were different now, thought. There were no longer any Jedi missions for him to go on. He understood now that Obi-Wan stayed out of devotion to his friendship with Vader, specifically his loyalty to the Anakin Skywalker side of Vader, not out of a sense of obligation or feeling that it was some sort of mission that had to be completed. He had thought it was before but was starting to see things differently. Obi-Wan was a real and true friend and had stood by him even thought it was difficult. He knew that he had certainly been harder on his friend than he should have been. He owed it to everyone to try to change. For sure, he owed it to Padmé, if there was to be any chance of anything between them. 

“Well, enough about all that. If you’re wondering if there’s something else I’m good at, it’s mechanics and engineering. I’ve been told that I’m pretty good at fixing things. I actually built C-3PO.” He noticed her incredulous look. Clearly it was a surprise to her. 

“You built a droid? That must have been difficult.”

“It wasn’t that difficult. Not really. It just took a lot of rewiring and programming.” Growing nervous about talking about something that was in the past, he coughed slightly and wanted to ask Well, anyway. If you haven’t been out in snow, you don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I’m guessing this is your not so subtle way of telling me that you want me to go with you outside.”

Padmé smiled and he knew that he was helpless to resist her. And he didn’t mind at all. He sighed. “If you check the back of the wardrobe, you should find some coats and gloves.”

Padmé’s smile seemed like it could light up a whole room. Vader went back to his room to find something warmer and passed Dormé in the hallway with Obi-Wan. 

“You seem to be up early this morning.” Obi-Wan noted.

“Padmé wants to see the snow. I’m not sure I see what the big deal is, but it makes her happy. She needs a reason to smile in this gloomy place.” His voice had fallen a little, and Obi-Wan felt the need to console him a little. 

“You know, it’s been less gloomy than usual lately. Senator Amidala brings a warmth to this place that I’m sure hasn’t been present for some time.”

“Indeed. She’s happier now than when the two of you first met.” Dormé chimed in. “Anyway, we can’t focus on this all day. If Miss Padmé wants a snow day, then we had best get started.”

“Dormé, why don’t you go help Padmé get ready? I’ll help Vader find something suitable for today.”

Obi-Wan and Vader started to walk back to Vader’s room the West Wing, while Dormé hurried off to Padmé’s room in the opposite direction. 

“It’s not like there’s going to be much of anything in the closet. I hadn’t really anticipated not needing the suit.”

“Well, I’m sure something could be done about that. Dormé could make something probably.”

“I wouldn’t want to put her out. She does a lot of things around here already.” Vader surprised both himself and Obi-Wan with his concern for someone who he often referred to as being “part of the staff.”

“I wasn’t aware that you even noticed anything around here. Or anything Dormé or I did around here, for that matter.”

“I noticed before; I just didn’t care as much then as I do now. I think both of you should have a day off soon. You’ve certainly had to put up with a lot more than usual lately.”

“Well, certainly not today. I have to make sure that you remember how to enjoy yourself and how to have a good time. A change in the weather is not just something to notice in passing, you know. Sometimes the changing of the seasons can mean other things, as well.”

Vader gave that some thought while he and Obi-Wan looked through the closet. Eventually, they found what looked like one set of his old Jedi clothes. He couldn’t remember bringing it back to the estate but figured that maybe Jysella might have left it there. But he hadn’t seen Jysella since the curse so maybe she hadn’t been here. Either way, he was glad to have something that wasn’t entirely black, as the other clothes he had been wearing had been. He noticed that his old lightsaber was still attached to the belt on the clothes. He held it for a moment, remembering a little, then put it back with a sigh. He might not have been fully on the Dark Side anymore, but he knew that he still wasn’t using the Light Side of the Force either. If only everything wasn’t so black and white. I don’t know who I am anymore. I’ve changed so much since I married Padmé. 

After Obi-Wan left to go find Padmé and Dormé, Vader dressed into his old clothes, feeling embarrassed about all the wiring on his arms. His right arm was mostly as it used to be, except for the wires that ran through his shoulder blades. He stood bare-chested in front of the mirror, something he hadn’t looked at in a long time. There were several cracks in it, from when he had slashed it with his lightsaber after seeing his cursed self for the first time. He was a monster, even now, there were still parts of himself that he knew he didn’t like. Ways he acted that didn’t seem right anymore. He had certainly never regarded Obi-Wan and Dormé’s feelings before. Or anyone for that matter. 

As he looked at himself, he saw the scars and lacerations that still made him unrecognizable as Anakin Skywalker. He wondered if he ever would be that man again. He knew that Padmé was changing him and that he wanted to change for her, but he wasn’t sure that it was enough. He knew that everyone was probably wondering if he was coming or not, so he continued to dress quickly and found his old cloak from the closet. He found an extra glove for his other hand, put on his boots, and went downstairs. 

He looked up and noticed how beautiful Padmé looked today. She was always beautiful, particularly this morning, when he had woken up next to her. He realized that he wanted to wake up to her smile every morning. He noticed the way’s Padmé’s beautiful curls had been pulled back, but still flowed over her shoulders. She wore a beautiful pink gown and had a silvery cape with white fur draped over her arm. She placed in on the coat rack for later and smiled at him. Her smile made him feel weak in the knees. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly noticing how she was dressed or how she wore her hair. Now, though, it seemed important to notice everything about her. He saw how she was looking at him and looked away quickly. Padmé blushed and Dormé smiled at Obi-Wan encouragingly. It was obvious that Vader was attracted to Padmé and not just for her beauty. At least, they all hoped so. 

Remembering Obi-Wan’s suggestion several months ago about giving Padmé a dashing smile, he did his best to smile in a way that he hoped was somewhat charming. He saw Obi-Wan and Dormé turn away awkwardly and knew that it was coming out wrong. He was about to stop when Padmé came up to him. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you smile before, Vader.”

“Well, if everyone thinks it’s so funny, I might just never smile again.” Obi-Wan and Dormé became serious-faced at once, but Padmé simply smiled back at him. 

“Maybe I might be able to convince you to smile more? I happen to like it.” Obi-Wan looked at her, surprised, but glad. Perhaps things were starting to work out well, after all. 

“Quite honestly, I don’t think it will take much convincing. You make me smile more than I have before. Shall we?” Vader held out an arm and Padmé gladly took it. The two of them went into the dining hall, and Dormé went off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. A short amount of time later, everything was ready to be served. 

Dormé had prepared oatmeal with berries, sugar, and cream. It looked absolutely heavenly and even Vader managed to thank Dormé for making breakfast. She smiled and sat down at the table next to Obi-Wan. Since it was only the four of them, Vader had decided that he didn’t mind if Dormé and Obi-Wan joined them at meals. They weren’t really servants anyway. Especially not Obi-Wan, not after everything that he had done for Vader. Everyone served themselves and began to eat. Padmé ate a spoonful of the oatmeal and smiled. Vader sat at the head of the table. He wanted to sit next to Padmé but was too worried that he would embarrass himself. He reached for the bowl with his left hand, forgetting about his mechanical hand for one moment. Obi-Wan picked the wrong time to start some conversation. 

“So, Vader…” He started to say, but soon realize that Vader had been focusing. 

“Yes?” Vader looked up and moved his hand, but the moment he did, the bowl spilled and most of the oatmeal got on his clothes. He had never felt so embarrassed. He wondered what Padmé must think of him now and decided that he didn’t want to know. Obi-Wan and Dormé exchanged nervous glances at each other, then looked at Padmé. Without thinking, Vader started to wipe off some of the oatmeal on his face with his sleeve, then stopped. If only it hadn’t been so long. How could he have forgotten something so simple? 

Dormé, who was sitting on his left side, picked up her own soon and Vader soon followed suit. But he was still nervous about embarrassing himself again and dropped it on the table just as he had gotten a spoonful of oatmeal on it. At that point, he figured it would probably be best to leave and fight the battle with silverware another day. He had expected Padmé to laugh through all of this, but she only smiled sympathetically. As he was about to leave, he saw Padmé lift up the bowl and bring it to her lips, drinking the contents. He smiled back at her and resumed his seat at the table. Both Obi-Wan and Dormé sighed with relief. At least one disaster had been avoided now. Conversation at breakfast progressed steadily and soon everyone was done and ready to go out in the snow. 

After Dormé and Obi-Wan had done the dishes, everyone met in the foyer to get their cloaks from the coat rack. Vader took Padmé’s cloak off the rack and put in on her shoulders. 

“Thank you, Vader.”

“You’re welcome. Wouldn’t want you to get cold out there.” But he smiled anyway.

After Vader put on his own cloak, the two of them rushed out of the door and Obi-Wan pulled Dormé’s cloak from off of the coat rack and placed it around her shoulders.

“Well, darling. We had best catch up to them. Who knows how much trouble they’ll get up to in our absence?” Dormé smiled at her husband’s teasing and the two of them ran off to catch up to Vader and Padmé.


	12. Winter Wonderland

Padmé laughed as she ran on ahead of Vader, feeling the cool wind blow through her hair. Her cheeks became rosy and her smiled widened. Being out here in the gardens made her feel free and happy. But she hadn’t felt much like Vader’s prisoner lately anyway. She knew that she still had to stay, but it wasn’t as difficult to want to anymore. It had been wonderful waking up next to her husband this morning, seeing a different side to him. The thought startled her. She hadn’t thought of him in that sense anymore. Technically, they were husband and wife, but it hadn’t seemed that way on the day of the wedding. There was so much that was different now. He didn’t always seem to know what to say, but she could tell that he was happier, more carefree. She was sure that they wouldn’t have been smiling and laughing with each other otherwise. Vader’s old self didn’t frighten her as much anymore, but there was still so much about him that she didn’t understand. 

She heard someone running up behind her and turned around in just enough time for Vader to wrap his arms around his waist and twirl her around. She continued to hold onto him and sighed happily. “You’re quicker than I expected. How did you catch up to me so quickly?”

He grinned at her. “Two reasons, Lady Vader. One, this is my estate. And two, it would say a lot about how terrible my training was if I couldn’t catch up to you. I have to have a lot of strength and endurance.” They both laughed; Padmé realized that he was teasing her. Still, she hadn’t expected him to call her Lady Vader. Even Dormé and Obi-Wan only called her that sometimes. She often forgot that she had a title again. She hadn’t had a title since her days as Queen of Naboo. Vader sensed that Padmé still wasn’t used to being referred to that way, but he was a little timid of using her name. If he called her Padmé, that might tell her something that he wasn’t ready to confess. He knew he loved her but talking about love to her would be difficult. He wasn’t as good with words as he used to be. He knew that as a Commander he should have been more eloquent, but charisma and politics just weren’t something he was good at. 

“Well, Lord Vader,” Padmé countered back at him, still teasing, but flirting slightly, “I must say I’m impressed. But then again, catching up to me isn’t much of a challenge. But this might be,” Padmé smiled and before Vader knew what she was up to, a snowball fight had begun! He felt the cold snow on his cheek and smiled, using the Force to create a snowball of his own. He threw the snowball back at Padmé and soon the two of them were having a grand time throwing snowballs at each other, both laughing with delight. 

Obi-Wan and Dormé finally managed to catch up to the two of them, just in time to join in the snowball fight. Obi-Wan, being as reserved as he was, wasn’t very good at it, but managed to join in and have a good time anyway. It was nice to hear everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. After the snowball fight, Padmé and Vader sat in the snow. Padmé’s cheeks were flushed pink and her laughter was melodic. Vader could only stare at her in wonder. She had absolutely captivated him, with everything she did. Padmé leaned back in the snow and started to make a snow angel. Vader attempted to follow her same movement and the two of them stood up when it was done. 

Padmé smiled radiantly. “It’s a Christmas angel,” she stated. She looked at Vader’s angel and her smile fell slightly. Her angel was clearly defined, but his almost looked like how he had been when she had first met him. When he was still in the breathing suit. Vader looked at it, then frowned. Padmé could see a flash of anger in his eyes. 

Vader continued to stare at it, then growled out, “Mine’s no angel. It’s nothing but the shadow of a monster!” Vader pulled out his lightsaber and slashed the snow with it. Padmé saw the red glow of the saber and was once again frightened by it. Just when it seemed like things were getting better, there was always something keeping them apart. She reached out a hand and Vader ran off back to the estate, the moment that they had almost had now gone. It suddenly felt much colder outside than it had a few minutes ago. Sadly, she decided it would be best to head back inside, now that their brief moment together was gone. 

Obi-Wan saw Vader going back to the estate without Padmé and went after him. Dormé went to go find Padmé and see if she could find out what had happened. 

“Running off again?” Obi-Wan queried. He stood in the doorway of the entrance to the estate. 

“I’ll never understood how someone so much older than me can manage to be so much quicker,” Vader remarked bitterly, not in a humorous mood at all. 

“Well, I guess a Jedi’s reflexes are quicker than that of a Sith’s. Or should I say an aspiring Sith.”

Vader glared at him for his comment, but spoke to him anyway, not having much choice since Obi-Wan was standing in the doorway. “I just can’t make things right. Not with her and not with me.” Vader at last acknowledged Obi-Wan’s question. 

“Well, at least you know something’s wrong. But I don’t understand why you let such small things cause you to become so withdrawn. She wants to let you in, you know. You need to let her, or you’ll never break this curse. You do want to break the curse, don’t you?” Obi-Wan looked at Vader, trying to read what he was feeling, but Vader was putting up a wall, as he almost always did. 

“I’m not sure I can. Every time I try to do something selfless for anyone, I just end up wishing I hadn’t. One minute the two of us are laughing and I’m wanting to kiss her, and the next, I’m lashing out again and being destructive.”

“Well, I hope that you didn’t break anything this time. Dormé and I can’t keep fixing everything that is broken around here. And Anakin, how many times have I, or for that matter, Dormé as well, told you to control your temper?” 

“How many times have I told you that it is Vader, not Anakin? I know you think he’s still there, but he’s gone. And I don’t think he can come back.” With more force than was necessary, Vader pushed his way past Obi-Wan, who offered no resistance, and went up to his room in the West Wing. He felt more alone than he had in a long time. He tossed his lightsaber aside and fell back on his bed, sighing loudly. He knew that he had messed up again, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Padmé probably thought that he had overreacted, and he was starting to think that was probably true. 

Padmé sat in her room, reading one of the books from the library by the fire. Obi-Wan and Dormé had left her some time ago, understanding that she needed to be alone. None of them could understand why Vader had gotten so angry, but they all felt it best to leave the subject alone for the moment. Dormé informed her that Vader had retired to his room and that it would be for the best if he wasn’t disturbed, given his temper and how much anger he tended to keep bottled up inside of him. Padmé implied most of that, since she knew that Dormé wouldn’t purposefully say anything against Vader, even though she didn’t agree with him or his actions.

Padmé looked at her book again and sighed. She was supposedly reading a love story for the holidays, but she just couldn’t focus on it like she wanted to. If only she wasn’t starting to care so much for Vader, then this would be so much easier. If she still hated him, she would be fine with letting him stay in his room and ignore her. But she didn’t want to ignore him. She knew that he was hurting inside, even though she couldn’t understand why. Deciding to go find him before her resolve weakened, Padmé decided to go find Vader in his room. She had to talk to him, to try to understand what he was feeling. And he needed to understand how she was feeling. 

Padmé went out of her room and looked around for either Obi-Wan or Dormé in the hallways. Since the coast seemed to be clear, she continued to make her way to the West Wing. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was welcome up there, but as long as no one tried to stop her, she would still go. I am Vader’s wife, after all. It’s not that unusual that I’m going to his room. But she knew that it was. She and Vader didn’t have a traditional married-couple relationship with each other, and it was entirely possible that he might not welcome her presence in his room. Just like before. No, Padmé, you can’t think that way. You have to keep going. You can’t stop now. Padmé tried to build up her courage and for the first time since her wedding night, made her way up the stairs. It was still as gloomy as it had been before. Nothing had changed since that night. 

Vader lay on his bed, wanting to close his eyes when suddenly, he bolted upright. Padmé. She was here, or more specifically, she was right outside his room. He focused on her and tried to access her thoughts, to no avail. For some reason, he just wasn’t able to read her mind. But he did sense that she was nervous and afraid. He knew why. He had certainly made their wedding night memorable, though not in the best way. He started to get up to go to the door then noticed how loose he was wearing his shirt. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared about how he looked but he knew that Padmé would be slightly embarrassed. He straightened up his clothes slightly, but it wasn’t working. He sighed and opened the door. He saw Padmé standing there, twisting her hands nervously in her skirt. She had changed since their outing and her dress was now grey with some black patterns. Her hair wasn’t down anymore either. 

“Vader, may I come in?” Padmé asked softly. He nodded and stood back. She walked into the room and the two faced each other. 

“Vader, I…”

“Padmé, I…” They both started talking at the same time. Padmé looked away and Vader coughed nervously. 

“Perhaps you should go first.”

“No.” Vader started nervously, “You came all this way. I think you should go first.”

“I just wanted to apologize. For earlier today.” 

Vader looked at her questioningly. “Why would you want to apologize about that?”

“Because…I was just thinking of myself in that moment and not as much of you as I should have. It was obvious that something was bothering you and I didn’t even ask. I should have. And I’m sorry.” Padmé noticed Vader continuing to look at her and wasn’t sure what else to say.

“I’ll just go now. I’m sorry for bothering you again.” Padmé started to walk towards the door, but Vader reached out one of his hands for hers.

“Wait. Padmé, please wait.” Padmé turned around, surprised. It was the first time that he had called her by her name. She liked the way that it sounded when he said it. He said her name with softness and tenderness, and it was more wonderful than she had imagined hearing it would be. 

“Please.” He said again and looked into her eyes. “I’m the one who should apologize. It’s not your fault that I’m so irritable. I’ve always had an irrational temper. I’ve always needed to control it, too. I shouldn’t have been so angry earlier today.”

“What upset you earlier? I thought we were all having a good time with each other.”

“We were. And I ruined it. It’s just that, when I saw how perfect and beautiful your snow angel was, and how monstrous mine was, I just didn’t know how to deal with it well.”

“It was just a snow angel, Vader. And I’m not perfect. I know you think I am, but I make mistakes, too. There’s been a lot of times that I’ve had where I wish that I could take back what I said. Or wish I’d done something else. You’re not alone in that.”

“I think that you’re the only one who has ever thought that way about me. It’s just… around you, I want to be more than I am. Someone that you could be happy with.”

“I am happy with you, Vader. Maybe not always, but right here, right now, I am.” Padmé moved closer to him, with her hand still in his. 

“I am too, Padmé. I can’t imagine anything more wonderful than being right here with you.” Vader leaned in and Padmé gazed at him, smiling. She knew that she wanted to kiss him right then and there. Before either of them knew it, Vader had captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He expected Padmé to pull away, but she didn’t. She leaned into the kiss and put her arms around him. He started to deepen the kiss and the snow started to fall outside the window. Without thinking, Vader lifted Padmé into his arms and carried her over to his bed. He stopped kissing her and looked at her with gentleness in his eyes. 

“Why did you stop?” Padmé asked. She hadn’t wanted the kiss to end just yet. She suddenly realized she was on Vader’s bed. 

“Before I do anything else, I need to know. Is this what you want? If it’s not, I’ll wait.”

“I do want this. Here, in this moment, I just want you.”

Vader smiled. A true, genuine smile filled with love and compassion. All for Padmé. “I feel the exact same way.” And with that, Vader resumed kissing her and the two of them were happier in that moment then they had been since they first met each other. Vader woke up before Padmé and looked at her as she slept contentedly underneath the covers. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered, “I love you.” He saw Padmé smile but wasn’t sure if she had heard him. Even if she hadn’t, he knew it was true and it was too late to go back. Padmé was his wife, well and truly now, and there was nothing that he would ever want to do to change that.


	13. My Angel, My Love

Padmé opened her eyes and saw that Vader was still lying next to her. So she hadn’t dreamed what had happened. Vader looked at her in the same tender way he had earlier. She smiled at him and the two of them leaned in to kiss again. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

“Vader, are you there? Dormé and I can’t find Lady Vader anywhere.” Both Padmé and Vader had to fight back the urge to laugh. Of course Obi-Wan didn’t know that they were together. Vader had to wonder what the old Jedi master would think of the two of them at that moment. He had once been a celibate Jedi and very serious-minded, but ever since his marriage to Dormé, he had changed a lot. Still, this wasn’t something that he wanted Obi-Wan to know about, just him and Padmé. 

“Perhaps I should tell him you’re here.” Vader grinned mischievously and Padmé looked at him in pretend shock. She pulled the covers up higher over her chest and he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“I know that we’re married and that there isn’t anything wrong with what we just did, but at the same time, I would prefer that you don’t tell him.”

“Of course not, darling.” He paused for a moment, realizing that this was the first time he had said any sort of endearment to her. It seemed today was the day for a lot of firsts.

“I think that this should stay between us. Besides, he and Dormé are married. I’m sure that they have their moments. Not that I’ve ever cared. But I do have to tell him to leave. I’ll be right back, I promise.” He smiled back at Padmé and got partially dressed, not having bothered with his shirt. Besides, it wasn’t exactly unusual for him to be seemingly worn out in the afternoon. For all Obi-Wan knew, he had been resting this entire afternoon. The curse had always affected his ability to sleep well and even before then, so it wasn’t that unusual. His nightmares had usually kept him up at night. He opened the door and Obi-Wan became slightly embarrassed. Vader concealed his thoughts and tried to act as if Padmé wasn’t in the room. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but neither Dormé nor I can find Senator Amidala. But we don’t think that she left the estate, either.”

“No, of course not. She did promise. I’m sure that she is around here somewhere. Perhaps she’ll show up at dinner.”

“You’re surprisingly calm about this. I had assumed that you would be upset that we couldn’t find her.”

“Well, I did tell her that she was free to explore the estate at any time. That’s probably what she’s doing now. I wouldn’t worry.”

“Well, alright then. As long as you’re not upset.” Obi-Wan said warily, still surprised at Vader’s lack of a reaction, especially given how things had gone earlier that same day. 

“No, of course not. I’m sure that she’ll turn up soon.” Obi-Wan nodded and left. After Vader closed the door, he leaned up against it and laughed. 

“I haven’t been that serious with him in a long time. But don’t worry, Padmé. What happened today will stay between the two of us. And I don’t regret a minute of it.” Vader smiled and went back over to Padmé, who had now her dress back on and was attempting to put her hair up the way that it had been before. 

“I don’t either, but I do feel bad for Master Kenobi and Dormé. I didn’t mean to cause them so much worry about me.”

“Padmé, may I ask you something?”

“Of course, Vader. Anything.” Padmé looked at him inquisitively. 

“Is there a reason that you feel the need to have your hair done so tightly? It doesn’t exactly look comfortable.”

“Well, it’s not, but I’m just used to it. Besides, Dormé did my hair for me earlier and if I leave it down, she might notice.”

“It was somewhat down earlier. But does it really make such a difference?”

“Technically, no. But if Dormé sees that I’ve just undone an elaborate hairstyle for almost no reason, then she might think that we’ve, well, done something.” She stopped for a moment, still blushing from the previous events. She saw Vader grinning at her, unable to hide his own happiness from her.

“Are you saying that we shouldn’t have done that?” Vader asked, his voice light and teasing. Part of him was enjoying seeing Padmé so flustered, particularly since she wasn’t normally at a loss for words.   
“Well, no, I’m not saying that. I just…You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry.” He remarked, very obviously not sorry, “I’m just not used to you being speechless. You always have something to say. I just didn’t expect you to be at such a loss for words.”

“I’m just not used to being married.”

“I’m not either, but I promise you, we’re in this together. Let’s go find Obi-Wan and Dormé so that they’ll stop worrying about us.”

Vader finished getting ready then held out his hand to Padmé. She took it and the two of them left his room to go find the others. Vader and Padmé decided to tell them that she had been on a walk around the grounds, since neither of them wanted anyway to know what had really happened. 

Vader and Padmé decided to go back outside for a walk, so that at least they would honestly be able to say that Padmé had been outside. As they walked the grounds, they stopped at the Wedding Garden. Vader didn’t seem to know what to say. The last time either of them had been in this garden hadn’t been a good day for anyone. He knew now that he shouldn’t have forced Padmé into a wedding when she hadn’t wanted him, but he couldn’t take it back now. He wondered, too, if he might have rushed her earlier. She had said she wanted him, but that wasn’t the same thing as committing to him, or for that matter, him committing to her. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, but he wondered if she did. He sighed and looked away, staring at the blue roses in the garden. Not wanting him to shut her out again, Padmé leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, Padmé. For everything that I’ve done and that I’ve taken from you.” Vader choked out, seemingly unable to speak at that moment. 

Padmé rushed to reassure him. “I forgive you, Vader, truly. As far as what just happened goes, you didn’t take anything from me that I didn’t freely give to you. I chose to be with you, and I would choose it again. I would choose you again.”

“Really, you would?” He looked at her skeptically. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Have a little confidence in me, Vader. I mean everything I am saying with complete honesty and sincerity. Please trust me.”

Vader held her hands in his and the two looked into each other’s eyes. “I do, Padmé. More than I ever thought possible. And I would gladly choose you again, in a heartbeat.”

The two of them stayed in the Wedding Garden for a while, holding each other. When the sun began to set, they made their way back inside. Just as they entered the foyer, they saw Obi-Wan and Dormé waiting for them. Both had a look of relief on their faces upon seeing Padmé and Vader together. Even C-3PO and R2-D2 had joined the search party. 

“Oh, Miss Padmé! At last, you’re here! We’ve all been looking for you all afternoon! We thought that you might have left. R2 was very sure that you hadn’t though. It seems he was right.”

R2 gave an affirmative beep and Padmé smiled at the two droid’s concern for her safety. It was nice to know that people were looking out for her. 

“We just couldn’t figure out where you could have gone. You haven’t seen the entire estate yet, so we knew that you didn’t know your way around.” Dormé acknowledge, not bothering to hide the fact that she had been worried sick by Padmé’s strange disappearance. 

“My apologies, Dormé,” said Padmé, ever the diplomat, “I was taking a walk outside and lost track of time. I doubt I would have even come in on time for dinner if I hadn’t seen Lord Vader out in the gardens.” 

“As I told Obi-Wan earlier, Padmé, I was sure that you were alright and were just enjoying yourself outside. Shall we go in to dinner now?” Vader held out his arm and Padmé gladly accepted. Obi-Wan and Dormé looked at the two of them, greatly surprised by their behavior. 

“I assumed Lord Vader would have been withdrawn for the rest of the day,” Dormé stated, finding it curious that Vader and Padmé were getting along so well after having some difficulties earlier in the day. 

“I for one am glad of it, dearest. It is time that things started to change around here. I would suggest that we follow Vader’s suggestion and go into dinner now. We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.” Obi-Wan smiled and held out his arm for Dormé, which she accepted, and the two of them went into the dining room to join the others.


	14. A Romantic Moment

The days continued to pass quickly for everyone, and time seemed to be flying by. Winter was now over, and spring was well on its way. The gardens were thriving, and everything seemed to be starting anew. Vader truly felt like he was starting to live each day for what it was and enjoy it, rather than wallow in despair and loneliness. Being with Padmé every day gave him great joy and he did everything he could to make her smile. He was even starting to join her when she went to the archive library, not having set foot in it in years. He hadn’t wanted to be reminded of the past, specifically of what he had done and what he had destroyed. Padmé helped him to look past that and focus on the present, just as Obi-Wan continued to do. Surprisingly, Vader found that he was actually willing to listen to Obi-Wan’s advice and while he did not directly seek his counsel, he did attempt to listen to what he had to say when he chose to advise him. As for Dormé, Vader found that he had become more appreciative of the work she did at the estate and began to slowly acknowledge it, though not necessarily in obvious ways. 

One day, after Dormé had cleaned the foyer at the main entrance of the estate, Vader commented on it as he walked by on his way to see Padmé, telling her that “everything looked well-organized and in place.” It wasn’t much of a compliment, but Dormé appreciated it nonetheless and immediately informed Obi-Wan of Vader’s compliments on her work. Padmé was glad to see the changes in him, particularly that of his more respectful relationship to Obi-Wan. Lately, they seemed more like old friends than the master/servant relationship she had thought they had before. One of the most significant changes at the estate was that Obi-Wan and Dormé were actually being given days off, just to devote to themselves. There was less to worry about with Vader’s temper now, as he attempted to control himself more and behave like the gentleman that he knew Padmé wanted him to be. 

On one of the days off, Vader and Padmé walked together to another part of the estate. There was a sunroom with a balcony in one of the rooms and Obi-Wan had commented on what a romantic spot it was. Sometimes Vader wished that his old Jedi master would be more subtle, but there wasn’t much time left to break the curse. He and Padmé needed to confess their love to each other, before it was too late. The jeweled petals were falling off the enchanted rose at an alarming rate. But Vader knew that was easier said than done. There were many moments that he was with Padmé that he felt he could tell her he loved her, but just couldn’t get the words out. Sometimes, it seemed like Padmé would say something, only to change the subject. Once again, Padmé had worn her hair up, but she had done so purposefully. 

It created a more delicate look when combined with her sleeveless gown she was wearing for the day. The gown was a rainbow of colors: a light yellow, rose pink, and soft lavender. It had a high neckline with a purple collar and exposed her back. She hadn’t worn something that exposed so much in front of Vader before, but she found herself less embarrassed around him after that afternoon that they had spent together. Besides, it was a warm day and it would feel good to have the sun on her skin after such a cold winter. Vader looked different than usual as well, as a few of the scars had faded and he had begun to wear black and brown, rather than just black. The darkness that he had embraced before felt distant to him and even the name Vader didn’t seem right, but he knew that he couldn’t tell Padmé his true name. Not just because the curse wouldn’t let him. She could only find that out if she broke the curse, which didn’t seem as impossible now as it had been before. 

The two of them walked through the hallways together, both smiling and enjoying each other’s company. At last, they reached the sunroom. When they entered the room, sunlight streamed in through the glass windows and there were French doors that led to an elegant balcony. Vader opened the doors and he and Padmé walked out on to the balcony together. Padmé leaned forward on the railing while Vader gazed at her. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, inhaling the sweet spring air. When she opened her eyes, she looked out across the landscape and saw blue ocean water and sparkling white waves. 

“Vader, look at that. I didn’t know you could see the ocean from here.”

“Neither did I. There are so many things that I am seeing differently for the first time here. This room, for instance. I never would have thought to come here had Obi-Wan not suggested it. I’m sure he and Dormé know more about this estate than I do.”

“I just love feeling the sea breeze, smelling the salt of the ocean through the wind. If only we could go there now. The view is just so beautiful. It takes my breath away.”

“I can think of a view even more beautiful.” Vader moved closer to Padmé and a rose-colored blush covered her cheeks. Her eyes shone and her long lashes fluttered softly. 

Pretending she didn’t notice Vader leaning in closer, Padmé continued talking about the sea, “I love the water, the way that the waves crash on the shoreline, seeing the sand sparkle.”

“I don't like sand.” Vader admitted. Padmé turned and looked at him. “It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. Not like here.” Vader stopped and reached out a hand. He rested it lightly on Padmé’s hand and stroked her skin softly. “Here everything is soft… His hand continued moving upward, caressing her shoulder, “and smooth.” His hand now rested on her back, so openly exposed due to the style of the dress. He almost wondered if she had worn it on purpose. When he had first met her, particularly before any intimate relations had ensued, she had always been so modestly dressed; not that he minded in the slightest, but it made him curious all the same. 

As his hand rested gently and intimately on her back, she turned and looked at him, her eyes soft. His gaze on her was intense, burning with passion. She gasped softly at feeling his touch but continued to allow him to touch her so gently, with such clear desire. After a moment, he stopped and leaned in to kiss her. Padmé closed her eyes again and let him lean in. She didn’t mind his touch anymore. It wasn’t the touch of a monster, but of that of a man, a man who so obviously cared for his wife. It was a touch that she had never thought would ever come from him. Their lips met in a passionate and tender kiss, one that seemed to say exactly what the two of them were thinking, without ever saying a word. Padmé pulled back from the kiss slowly, with both of them gasping for breath.   
“Perhaps we should take this somewhere else.” Vader stated, smiling. He gazed at her and held out his hand. She held it but was still timid about being so intimate with him, even though he was her husband. 

“As much as I know you don’t want to wait, maybe you could just come to room tonight?”

Vader grinned mischievously. “Is that an order, Senator?”

Padmé grinned back at him. “If you want it to be. I think Obi-Wan and Dormé will probably come back soon.”

“Still nervous about them suspecting anything?” Vader accepted that she wanted to wait until later before they were together, but at the same time wished that he could help her not be so shy about his affection for her. She knew that his desire for her was strong, but he hoped that some part of her understood that he wanted her for who she was, for everything that made her wonderful.   
“I just…I’m not used to feeling this way about someone. This intimacy. I’ve always been so guarded about everything.”

“So have I. Before you, I’ve never let anyone in. But I want to let you in, at every chance I get. I hope you know by now that I’ll respect your choices. I know I didn’t before, but I will now. I promise.” The two of them were still holding hands when Obi-Wan and Dormé walked into the sunroom. Padmé shot Vader a look that said, “I told you so.” He grinned at her and they both laughed. 

“Well, at least there’s no trouble going on here. Looks like we might not have been needed, Dormé. It’s nice to see the two of you getting along so consistently now, but at the same time, it seems like something else is going on.” Obi-Wan looked at the two of them, thinking that something more was happening between them. Something more than either one of them was letting on.

“It’s nothing.” Vader said quickly, too quickly. Then he coughed slightly, trying to cover up another on coming laugh. He hadn’t laughed much before. Padmé had helped him feel so many different emotions again, feelings of light instead of darkness. Padmé held back a smile, but her cheeks were a bright pink. Dormé was sure that she knew at once what it was, even though Obi-Wan wasn’t catching on at all. 

“Perhaps it is time to prepare the hors d'oeuvre for dinner. We haven’t got very long anyway before it’s time to set everything up.”

Obi-Wan looked at his wife, completely confused by her sudden mention of dinner, particularly at four in the afternoon. Dinner wasn’t for two hours, at least. 

“Hors d’oeuvres? What hors d’oeuvres?” He questioned. Suddenly, Dormé shot him a look and nudged his shoulder lightly. Suddenly, he caught on to what she was trying to say, knowing that it was time to give Vader and Padmé some space. 

“Oh, yes. You’re absolutely right, darling. The hors d’oeuvres. Yes, of course. I had almost forgotten that I’d promise to help with that this evening. Excuse us, Lord Vader. Lady Vader.” With that, the two of them rushed out the door, leaving Padmé and Vader alone together again. As soon as Obi-Wan and Dormé were gone, the two of them were laughing together again. 

“I haven’t seen Obi-Wan that flustered in a while. I guess it’s not really a secret now, though.”

“I completely agree. I think Dormé knows more than she lets on. But I don’t think she’ll say anything. Not to us, anyway.”

“Well, that’s a relief, I suppose. Hopefully, Obi-Wan won’t be too mad at me. He did advise me to wait, after all.”

Padmé looked at him, surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

“Well,” Vader started awkwardly, “it’s part of the reason I didn’t initially come to your room on our wedding night. I wasn’t sure that I would be able to control myself. You’re so beautiful and I didn’t want to hurt you or scare you. Any more than I already had, anyway.”

“I appreciate that very much. But you seemed in control when you came to my room after you rescued me. And I wasn’t as scared of you then as I thought I might be. Just of what I thought you might do to me. I didn’t know what to think of you then, but I do now.”

“I am so sorry that I ever made you feel that way, Padmé. Truly. You deserve so much more than me. More than I can ever give you.”

Padmé stroked Vader’s cheek softly and his eyes bore into hers. “You don’t need to give me anything. I have you and that’s enough for me.” With that, for the very first time, Padmé initiated the kiss. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but she kissed his lips softly and he deepened the kiss. It was absolutely wonderful. 

Despite the entire situation with the hors d’oeuvres being just a ruse initially, that was exactly what Obi-Wan and Dormé had gone to prepare after leaving Vader and Padmé alone for the afternoon. Once again, the dishes were something that wouldn’t embarrass Vader due to his lack of silverware skills. There were deep-fried Nuna legs, and some various fruits, including cloudberries and Shuura fruit, which was the dessert of the evening. Apparently, it was a popular fruit on Naboo, though he had certainly never had it before. Dormé had assured him that it was delicious, and she felt sure that Padmé would enjoy having something familiar at dinner for once. Dormé knew that Padmé had grown up on Naboo and was confidant that Padmé had tasted Shuura fruit before. 

Padmé gasped in delight when she saw the Shuura fruit on the table and Dormé smiled at once, glad that she had chosen something that would make Padmé smile. “This is my favorite fruit,” she declared when Vader looked at her inquisitively, being unsure what had caused her to display such enthusiasm. 

“I’ve heard it’s a local favorite, at least that’s what Dormé says.” Dormé choked on her dinner slightly, not expecting Vader to actually address her, and nodded in agreement. Once she had some water and could breathe again, she added, “it’s one of my favorite fruits as well. Obi-Wan and I had it on our wedding day. It was just here at the estate, nothing fancy. Both of us have simplistic tastes.”  
The conversation continued to progress steadily throughout the evening, much to everyone’s relief, with Vader getting caught up in talking about some of his earlier missions, specifically old Jedi missions. The curse kept him from disclosing that, but Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was referring to and smiled at hearing his former Padawan recount some of their Jedi adventures. He had thought that Vader would have blocked something like that out of his memory. 

“...So, we moved into "aggressive negotiations."

“Aggressive negotiations? What’s that?” Padmé asked curiously, drawn into his story and the way his eyes lit up as he was telling it.

“Well, it’s uhh…negotiations with a lightsaber.” He grinned after that and there was a chorus of laugher at the table.

Soon, dinner was over, and Vader once again held out his hand to Padmé, with a gleam in his eye. She smiled and took it, and they both said goodnight to Obi-Wan and Dormé, who by now knew very much what was going on between the two of them. Once they were out of the dining room and in the hallway, both of them went eagerly to Padmé ‘s room. Vader knew that Padmé was still nervous about being with him in this way and was determined to show her how much he cared for her. How much he loved her. He wished that the words would come easier, as the petals on the glass rose were now falling at what seemed a much faster rate. Vader waited while Padmé changed into a nightgown and he noticed that it was a different one than she had worn before. The straps were thin, and the dress had a deep V-neck on it. It was an elegant, white, silk nightgown. Padmé smiled and held out her hand for his. He took it and went into her room, absolutely amazed at her beauty. 

“You’re so beautiful, Padmé. You take my breath away. Now I’m glad that I waited. This means much more now that it’s evening.”

“I agree. The moonlight outside makes everything more magical. Do you like the dress?”

“I love it, but I think that you look beautiful, no matter what. You truly are an angel.”

“I still remember when you asked me that on our wedding night.”

“I was such a fool.” He sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t have a clue what I was supposed to say to you, especially having been so awful to you earlier.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter now. What matters tonight, right now in this moment.”

“I couldn’t agree more. This moment is absolutely perfect. And I know just the way to make everything even more perfect.” With that, Vader leaned in and kissed Padmé as passionately, if not more so, as he had earlier on the balcony when they had been talking about the sea. He ran his hand through her hair while his other held her waist gently. He could hear her heart racing and knew that his was beating fast as well. He continued to deepen the kiss until passion and deep love began to take over. 

As Padmé slept, Vader grew restless, having another dream about one of his old conversations with his master. Again, it was a dream that involved serious injury to himself from his master and he wished that the dreams would end. But he knew that they were also a reminder of the life that he had committed to when he had first been cursed. All the pain that Sidious inflicted on him in his dreams felt so real. He almost wondered if it was real, but he also knew that most of his nightmares were about things that had happened in the past, actions that he had already been tortured for by his master. He tossed and turned, shouting in his sleep. Then, suddenly, he felt a gentle hand touch him tenderly then heard a voice calling out to him, “Vader!” before his eyes shot open and he woke up in a cold sweat.  
He sat up and ran his mechanical hand through his hair. His breaths were uneven, and it hurt to breathe. It was as if he was still feeling the effects of the nightmare. Padmé was looking at Vader, with concern and compassion in her eyes. Vader looked around the room, and for a moment didn’t recognize where he was. 

“Padmé, what are you doing here? Where am I?” 

“You’re in my room. You don’t remember why you’re here?” Vader looked at her, ethereal in her silk nightgown and remembered. 

“Of course I remember. How could I forget something so wonderful?” 

“Vader, please. What is it?” Her eyes implored him to tell her, but he was afraid to. 

“Just go back to sleep, Padmé. Everything is alright. I promise.” His was still having difficulty breathing and put a hand on his bare chest, as if feeling that he still had a heartbeat. 

“Vader, you promised you would let me in more. You said you trusted me. I want you to confide in me. Please.”

Knowing he was helpless to resist her, he sighed and leaned up against the pillows. “Alright.” He said after a moment, trying to think everything through. 

“My nightmares are about a lot of things, too many to go into detail now, but mostly about my master.”

“Can the Emperor cause your nightmares?” Padmé asked softly, hoping it wasn’t true. Vader had already been hurt so much. He didn’t need any more pain. 

“No, I’ve always had nightmares. But he can make me feel pain and suffering through those nightmares. That’s what you’re seeing now. The effects of what he can do to me. He’s always reminding me that he is in control. It never ends.”

“Oh, Vader.” Padmé said softly, leaning her head on his chest. He felt comforted by her nearness to him and held her close. He touched a hand to her cheek and felt her tears. 

“Padmé, darling, please don’t cry. It’s difficult for me to see you cry, especially if I can’t fix it.”

“I can’t help it. It just breaks my heart, the thought of what he does to you. Even when you’re not near him. All this time, I had no idea what you were going through.”

Vader knew that she had wanted to say monster, and he felt inclined to agree with her. He hadn’t regarded his master that way before, but he knew it was true. It had always been true and maybe it was time to do something about it. After talking to Padmé about his nightmare, Vader lay in bed with his arm around her, filled with nothing but complete love and happiness. He had never thought that he could be so happy just to be in one moment, with one person who meant more to him than life itself. He looked at her hair spread across the pillow; her eyes closed gently. After a while, Padmé had fallen asleep in his arms, but he continued to remain awake, at least for a little bit. He gazed at her sleeping form one more time, then kissed her lips softly and went back to sleep, feeling content with everything at last. Which, of course, means that something else has to happen that might go against that. Vader knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was summoned before his master and sent on a mission or worse, that Sidious would find out that he had released Ruwee and married his daughter and was falling deeply in love. He knew that he would do anything to protect her.


	15. Shall We Dance?

After that night, Vader knew that he could be more open with Padmé about almost everything. The only thing that he had yet to tell her was what was in his heart. He knew that he had already given that to her, and he hoped that he had captured hers, but he just wasn’t sure. Their relationship had definitely taken a different turn, one that he had least expected, but confessing his love would be the most difficult thing of all. Little did he know, Padmé was struggling with the same thing. Both Obi-Wan and Dormé tried their best to help the two of them have romantic moments and times alone where they could say what needed to be said but knew that ultimately Vader and Padmé would decide when that confession of love took place. All they could do was make the atmosphere romantic, which gave both of them a brilliant idea. 

Obi-Wan and Dormé went up to Vader and suggested that he invite Padmé to join him for a romantic evening, with dinner and dancing. 

“Me? I don’t think so. I’m fairly sure that I have two left feet. You know I haven’t danced in a while, Obi-Wan. Actually, I can’t remember ever dancing.”

“Then how do you know that you have two left feet?” Obi-Wan countered. 

Vader let out an exasperated breath. Obi-Wan had him there. 

“Just think of it, Lord Vader. It’s perfect. You can tell Padmé of your love for her and break your curse.”

“Who says I love her?” Vader asked warily. As far as he knew, he hadn’t told either Obi-Wan or Dormé of his love for Padmé.

“As much as you’ve attempted to conceal it, it’s actually quite obvious. You’ve changed a lot since you married her.”

“Since when do you notice these things, Obi-Wan? You’ve always been a little clueless when it comes to things like this. You never even knew if someone was flirting with you.”

Obi-Wan shot him a look asking him to be quiet, but he knew that Vader wouldn’t listen. He had never told Dormé about any of that, mostly because, as Vader had said, he had been completely oblivious to it. When he was a Jedi, romance hadn’t mattered to him. It did now. 

“Well, Dormé noticed, if you must know. And she’s right. You’ll do anything for Padmé. She means a lot to you. Why deny it?”

“I suppose you’re right, but I’m not sure something this formal is going to work. I’ve messed up a lot of things so far. Remember how breakfast went that one morning? I just made a fool of myself. I can’t do that again.”

“To be fair, Lord Vader,” Dormé interrupted, “Miss Padmé was quite patient with you. And she didn’t tease you at all.”

“I know, you’re right, but still…” Vader hesitated. It was a good idea; it just wasn’t a good idea for someone like him.

“Vader, much as I would like to give you more of a choice about this, we’re running out of time. If you want Padmé to break your curse, you have to tell her. And as difficult as tonight might be, you might also find that you’re enjoying yourself. Just give it a chance.”

“Alright.” Vader acquiesced, albeit reluctantly. 

“Good then. Dormé, you shall spend the day with Padmé and I’ll stay with Vader. I’ll see you tonight.” Obi-Wan bowed low and kissed Dormé’s hand. She was surprised but smiled lovingly at him. She never knew what to expect with Obi-Wan, but she was sure that he had done that to prove a point to Vader. She left to go spend time with Padmé and Obi-Wan and Vader went back to the West Wing. 

“That was your first lesson.”

“In what? Seeing your love for Dormé? I already knew that.”

“No, your first lesson in acting like a gentleman for tonight. I promise you; she will appreciate the gesture.”

“She had better, but it seems so formal. Wouldn’t a regular kiss suffice?”

“Vader, tonight is all about being formal. You need to treat Padmé like a lady. Both of you are titled, after all. And she was once a queen.”

“Yes, I guess you’re right. And she deserves to always be treated like a queen.”

“Exactly. I think you’re understanding now. Come on, we have a lot to do before this evening.”

Dormé was in Padmé’s room helping her get ready for the evening, as well as just chatting with her for the day. 

“I hope tonight goes well. You and Lord Vader deserve to have a wonderful evening together.”

“I hope so too. I’m sure he’s nervous, though. I have to admit, I am too. We’ve spent lots of time together, but nothing like this. And I haven’t been to an event with dinner and dancing in almost a year now.”

“You remember how to dance, though?”

“Of course. Does he?”

Dormé didn’t answer right away, not knowing what to say for a while. After some time, she said, “I’m sure whatever happens will be a pleasant surprise.”

Dormé began to brush through Padmé’s hair, letting the curls flow loosely down her back. She then styled her hair elegantly, with part of it tied back with a golden hair accessory. It was a golden bow. She and Padmé had found an elegant golden glove with matching gowns in the closet. The dress left Padmé’s shoulders bare and had ribbons on the lower part of the dress. The end of the skirt had lace at the bottom. They had also found some golden heels, as well. They were just a few inches high, but it made Padmé feel taller. Compared to Vader, she was much shorter. Dormé had also added a little bit of makeup, some light brown eyeshadow that sparkled and rose-pink lipstick. Padmé was also wearing a little bit of blush. She had told Dormé about the intricate makeup she had worn as Queen and had gladly accepted her suggestion to use simpler makeup to highlight her natural beauty. She hadn’t missed wearing all those hair accessories and formal makeup. This way, she was still able to recognize herself. At least partly. In the almost one year that she had been married to Vader, her hair had gotten longer and her eyes almost seemed to be a darker brown, but then again, maybe it was just the eyeshadow. 

“There. All done, my lady. And I must say, you look absolutely stunning. Lord Vader won’t know what hit him.”

“Thank you, Dormé. I couldn’t have done it without you. I hope you’re right.”

Dormé smiled in satisfaction at a job well done, knowing that Vader would indeed be surprised at how different Padmé looked tonight. It was simple, yet elegant. She hoped Obi-Wan and Vader had had a decent day together, knowing that Obi-Wan would be giving Vader some advice for tonight. Something to build his confidence. 

“Well, my lady. I shall be leaving now. It’s just about time to get dinner ready. I hope that you have a wonderful evening.” Dormé excused herself and Padmé started to walk towards the door that opened to the stairs in the ballroom. 

Meanwhile, in the West Wing…

“Tonight is the night! Everything’s ready and been planned, all to the last detail.”

“I’m not sure I can do this.” Vader ran a hand through his wet hair, having just emerged from the fresher. Obi-Wan had insisted that he needed to look his best for tonight, and that included a shower and a shave. Surprisingly, he hadn’t nicked himself with the razor. For that, he and Obi-Wan were both thankful.

Obi-Wan stood by the mirror at the other end of the room and looked at him. Vader still had some of his scars, but they weren’t as prominent as they had been when Padmé had first removed his mask. 

Obi-Wan still remembered how amazed he and Dormé had been that Padmé could do such a thing so soon. They had thought that it would be several more years before they could see Vader’s face again.

Obi-Wan was glad that he had been so sure of Anakin still being in Vader somewhere. He could see more and more traces of his former Padawan, with his antics and teasing. He seemed less and less like Vader now, but the transformation still wasn’t complete. Not until he and Padmé confessed their love to each other. Only then could Anakin Skywalker return completely. Tonight was the first time in a while that it truly seemed like the curse would be broken. 

“You don’t have time to be timid about this, Vader. You have to know what you want and go after it. You have to be brave, courageous.”

“Right. Brave and courageous. Of course.” Vader attempted to sound confidant, but Obi-Wan could see that he was struggling. Vader combed his hair away from his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, only being able to see out of part of it since he had destroyed it with his lightsaber a while ago. 

“Dormé and I have already prepared the music. And just this afternoon, we set up all the candles so that we could light them this evening. Everything is going exactly as it should be. And when the moment is right, you confess your love to Padmé.”

“Yes, I confess my…No, no. I can’t.”

“You love Padmé, don’t you?” Obi-Wan looked at Vader, who was now pacing the floor of his room. He was incredibly nervous about tonight. There was so much that could go wrong. He might not be able to get the words out. 

“More than anything. But what if she rejects me?” Vader sighed, straightening his formal robes slightly. He then sat down on a nearby chair and proceeded to fasten the buckles on his boots.   
“Somehow, I hardly think that will be the case. But you have to tell her. Tonight, will be perfect, I promise. Dormé and I made sure of it. We took care of everything. The mood will speak for itself, but only you can confess your love. I can’t help you with this any more than I am right now.”

“Believe me, Obi-Wan. I know that you’re doing everything you can and I appreciate it. You’ve stayed with me all these years even though I’ve been horrible to you. I’ve been a terrible friend and I don’t understand why you’ve put up with me.”

“Because,” Obi-Wan stated, “you’re like a brother to me. I didn’t just stay because I promised you that I would all of those years ago. I stayed because I care about you and I truly want you to succeed and lift this curse. I think you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Obi-Wan opened it and C-3PO entered. 

“Excuse me, Lord Vader. It is time. Your lady awaits.”

Vader glanced at Obi-Wan, who nodded encouragingly. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. As he stood at the top of the stairs leading down to the ballroom, he saw Padmé walk out of her room, with Dormé standing behind her. He cleared his throat and made his way down the steps. 

Padmé lifted her skirts up gently so she wouldn’t trip and walked down the steps on her side. They reached the center of the stairs at almost the same time. Padmé smiled radiantly at Vader and he beamed, feeling that his heart would burst with joy. He bowed low, as Obi-Wan had instructed him earlier, and kissed her hand softly. 

“My lady, you look magnificent.”

Padmé blushed at his kiss and smiled at him. “Why thank you, Lord Vader. You look quite handsome yourself.”

“Shall we?” He held out his arm and she accepted it. The two of them walked down the last steps together and R2 whirled up next to him. The droid looked at Vader, then gave a whirring sound of approval. It had been difficult to accept at first, but R2 could see the love in Vader’s eyes for his mistress and knew that he would take care of her. He rolled off to find C-3PO, knowing his protective services would not be required for the evening. 

Vader and Padmé sat in a different dining room, one much more elegant than the one they usually ate in. Dormé had covered it with a satin tablecloth and exquisite dishes were on the table. All which required silverware. Vader took his time, being cautious, and managed to do quite well with the utensils. Padmé smiled at him and he returned it. Some wine had been served as well and Vader and Padmé both raised their glasses, truly feeling that this evening was something to celebrate. For dessert, there was an elegant chocolate cake with little blue roses made of frosting around the edges. Vader and Padmé were now glad that the roses had brought them together, and though Padmé still deeply missed her family, she didn’t hate the roses as much as she had before. 

Vader stood up after dessert and once again, offered his hand to Padmé. She took it and the two of them walked to the center of the ballroom. Vader stood nervously in the center of the dance floor nervously. He had forgotten how to dance. 

“It’s been a while. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It looks like I get to teach you something tonight. Just relax. Take my hand and hold me close. Just put your hand on my waist.” Padmé lifted Vader’s hand and put his hand on her waist. His hand was shaking, and he could feel his heart beating fast. 

“Now take your other hand and hold it out like this.” Vader and Padmé held out their arms in the waltz position and Vader followed Padmé’s lead. She was a very good dancer and a very patient teacher. Vader looked and saw Dormé starting to play a piano in the corner of the room and he and Padmé began to take their first steps of the waltz together. They danced about the ballroom, both of them holding onto each other. Vader was starting to learn quickly and after a while, he was able to twirl Padmé. She smiled lovingly at him and leaned into him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He smiled and looked back at Obi-Wan and Dormé. Both of them were very proud of him and Obi-Wan gave a nod of approval before holding the door open for Dormé as the two of them left the ballroom. Their work was done and now it was up to Vader and Padmé. 

Padmé lifted her head up and Vader twirled her one last time. Then, the two of them started to walk towards the balcony just outside the ballroom. Vader used the Force to open the doors and the two of them walked out into the cool, night air. The moment was pure joy, both of them feeling complete happiness with each other and comfort in each other’s presence.


	16. Goodbye May Seem Forever

“It’s been a wonderful evening with you, Padmé. I’ll never forget it.” Vader smiled lovingly at his wife and held her hands in his as they sat on the balcony outside the ballroom. He saw her shiver slightly, knowing that her dress, though beautiful, wasn’t very warm. He stood up and held out his hand. “Would you like to go back inside, Padmé? There’s a room with a fireplace nearby.”

Padmé gladly accepted and put her hand in his. She never wanted to let go. She liked the gentleness of his touch and saw the warmth in his eyes. How had so much changed in so little time? Soon, they found a room with a roaring fireplace. They found a place to sit in front of the fire and Padmé held Vader’s hands as they sat together on a comfortable settee in the room. 

“It was truly a magical evening, Vader. Obi-Wan and Dormé truly outdid themselves.” Padmé adjusted the ribbon on her dress slightly, trying to hide her nervousness. She had decided that she would tell him of her love tonight and she wasn’t sure where to start. 

“I’m just glad that he was able to find something formal for me to wear tonight that actually fit. I wanted to look my best for you, tonight. I have something to tell you that I’ve been waiting a long time to say.” He paused and Padmé knew that he was stalling.

She smiled at him encouragingly. Vader moved closer to Padmé, still unsure of himself. Even after everything that they had been through and all those moments spent together, he wasn’t as confidant as he would have liked to have been. He looked at her and saw her beautiful smile and felt some renewed courage. If there was ever a moment, this was it. 

“Before I do, there’s something that I want to know.” He coughed nervously and looked away for a moment, then looked back at her. “I couldn’t imagine a happier moment than this. Just being here with you is absolutely wonderful. I’m sure that I told you already, but you look absolutely amazing.” She blushed at the compliment, and Vader found himself still surprised that he was able to make her blush, even after all the intimate moments that they had recently shared with each other. 

“Padmé, are you happy here with me?” Vader asked, gathering his courage to tell her of his love. 

“Well yes, of course.” Padmé smiled at him, but then she sighed and looked away sadly. She had a faraway look and he knew that in that moment, everything was about to change. He stroked her cheek gently and felt tears on her cheeks. 

“It’s nothing, Vader. Let’s just enjoy this moment, here and now.”

“Padmé, please tell me. Whatever it is that you want, you’ll have. Anything your heart desires, I promise. I can refuse you nothing, you are in my very soul. A part of me. Please, Padmé, what can I do to make you happy?”

Vader had exposed his soul at that very moment, and Padmé knew that it had been difficult for him. But she also knew that her answer would be difficult to give him. She saw how his eyes were cast down, his hand still holding hers. She could hear the heartbreak in his voice and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he cared deeply for her. And she knew that he was in her soul now, too, joined together by an inexplicable force which had now forged a deep and unbreakable connection between them. It broke her heart to make her request to him, the request that she had waited so long to wait. 

“You’ll truly give me anything, Vader?” He could hear the breathlessness in her voice and before she even said anything, he knew what it was she wanted. And it broke his heart. He wanted to take the words back, make her promise to stay forever, to stay with him, but he knew that he couldn’t ask her to do that. He had made her give up so much already. 

“Yes, Padmé. Anything. Whatever your heart desires.” His voice broke and he struggled to maintain his composure. 

“Then please, let me go home and see my family. I miss them so much, and I’m desperate to hold them again. Please, Vader.”

He sighed deeply, and reluctantly let go of her hand. A hand that was no longer his to hold and would never be again. “I am bound by my word. You…you must go to them.”

“What did you say?” At first, Padmé thought that she hadn’t heard him correctly. He turned away from her, and she could see a small tear running down his cheek, and she knew that he was suffering and hurting, worse than any of the nightmares that she had helped him get through when they were with each other in the night. Though this moment felt like a dream to her, she knew it was real.   
“I release you, you’re no longer my prisoner.”

Padmé gasped in surprise and looked in his eyes. She could see that he was sincere and was being truthful. She had thought that she would feel great joy at being able to leave him, but all she felt was sorrow and loneliness. 

“You mean, I’m free?”

Vader’s chest tightened, the pain of his heartbreak overwhelming him. He wished that he had never taken her freedom from her in the first place. He knew that it was better to have loved and lost, but he couldn’t imagine losing her now. But it was the only way, and it was the right thing to do. He choked out, “Yes.”

Padmé leaned into him and held him close, her tears of joy staining his shirt, but he didn’t care. She was happy now and she had her freedom back. He tried to be happy for her and not focus on his own pain, but he couldn’t help it. “Oh, thank you.” She got up from the settee and started to leave the room, then she looked back at him. He stood up and reached for something the pocket of his cloak. After a minute, he held out a beautifully carved japor snippet necklace. 

“I made this for you. It was the first thing I’d carved in years. Take it with you, so you’ll always have a way to look back and remember me.” Tears glistened in Padmé ‘s eyes. As he went up to her, she moved her hair away from her neck and Vader fastened the clasp of the necklace on her. He tenderly ran a hand through her soft hair. Padmé savored his touch, knowing that it might be their last, but she realized that she didn’t want it to be. It was difficult for her, wanting to stay with Vader and go back to her family, but she knew that she couldn’t have both. Her family wouldn’t be able to understand the love that she felt for him and she couldn’t explain how the man she had once thought was a monster was now a very part of her soul, as he had declared that she now was. Vader’s heart broke but he knew that he had to let Padmé go, even though it hurt him to think that he might never see her again. In the time that they had been together, he had fallen deeply in love with her. He didn’t hold much hope that she returned his love, but he couldn’t deny what he felt. He had felt something for her since the very beginning and felt that he had been a fool to deny it all along. 

“Vader, I…” Padmé stopped, wanting to say the words that she had held close to her heart for so long. But she just couldn’t tell him. She hoped that he felt something for her after all this time, but it was difficult to tell. While Vader seemed passionate sometimes, she wasn’t sure how deep his emotions could really be felt. And love was no emotion to be taken lightly. She had wanted to tell him after that wonderful night that they had spent together, but she wasn’t sure that she had the courage to admit it to him. Declaring your love for someone was something much more difficult than the aggressive negotiations, as Vader had called it, that she had been a part of in the Senate. With Vader releasing her, she could go back and continue to serve as a Senator, but she knew now that she wanted more than that. What she had with Vader, or at least what she hoped she had, she wanted it to last forever. She looked deeply into his eyes and reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. She could tell that he was nervous, but she had discovered a while ago that the scars didn’t bother her. They were just another part of the man she loved. 

Vader ran his hand through her hair, brushing a wayward curl from her face. He hadn’t touched her this intimately since that one night that they had had together, but he could tell that she didn’t mind. She leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. 

“Vader, come with me.”

“Padmé, I…I’m not sure that is a good idea. I don’t think I can leave.” Vader wasn’t sure if there were any limitations on leaving his estate in his current state of partially breaking the curse. He had left before, when he was on missions for the Emperor, but now he was ready to denounce the Emperor, or at least he had been. Now that he was letting Padmé go, he wasn’t sure that he would have the strength to fight if she didn’t come back. Besides, he was still in a weakened state, being partially a cyborg machine and a man. 

“Why not? I thought you had left the estate before.”

“That was different. Those times were different. It’s complicated now.”

Padmé raised an eyebrow and Vader smiled. Sometimes it seemed that she could see right through him, when he was right and when he was wrong. He had learned pretty quickly that she was almost always right. Or at least, it was a tip that he had learned from Obi-Wan. According to him, Dormé was always right whenever they disagreed, which wasn’t very much. Except for matters concerning him. Dormé hadn’t been glad to be working for him initially, but after falling in love with Obi-Wan she had slightly reconsidered her feelings. Obi-Wan had always felt that there was a part of him that was Anakin Skywalker that had remained. He had always refused to accept that the curse couldn’t be broken and didn’t think that Vader would stay the same forever. He was good at seeing the light in people and in finding hope in dark times. Vader, on the other hand, wasn’t so good at that. Like now, for instance. With Padmé leaving, it seemed as if his world and everything he was living for now was ending. He wanted to go back with her, but he just couldn’t take the chance. 

“I know. I know. I’ve been saying a lot that it’s complicated. Just know that you can come back anytime. From now on, it is your choice. You have complete freedom again.” It was difficult to get those last words out. He knew that it had been horrible of him to take her freedom away from her in the first place. Her independence and her remarkable bravery were what made her unique in the first place. She wanted to take care of herself, but she always took care of others, too. In the several months that she had been here, she had managed to form a connection to everyone. And, even more surprisingly, she had helped him rediscover that he still had a heart that could feel, that could love. 

“What about your freedom? Don’t you want to be able to start over, to start a new life? You’ve been here a long time. And in the time that I’ve known you, you’ve changed so much.”

“Padmé, I already started a new life. It started when I married you. You changed me in more ways than I’ll ever be able to thank you for. But one way I can thank you is by letting you return to your family, forever. I can’t force you to stay here, but at the same time, I can’t go with you, either. Please don’t forget me.”

“I don’t think that I ever could, Vader.” There were tears in Padmé’s eyes as she pressed her lips to his and they kissed for what he thought was probably the last time. He released the kiss sooner than he wanted to and held one of her hands with his gloved one. 

“Goodbye, Padmé.” He hadn’t thought that it was possible to feel so much pain with just those two words. But he knew that she wouldn’t come back. Goodbyes were forever, just as his love for her would endure long after she was gone. 

“Goodbye, Vader. I won’t forget you. I won’t forget anyone here. You’ve all come to mean so much to me.” Padmé walked out of the room and Vader heard her footsteps echoing in the hallway. He knew that she was off to her room and would be leaving soon after that. He walked over to the balcony and leaned over it, staring at the estate below. In relatively short amount of time that Padmé had been here, she had made everything come to life. She had turned something dark and hopeless into something wonderful. But she was taking it with her, too. She radiated with light, more than he had had even before the curse. He heard footsteps again and thought that Padmé had come back. He looked up and saw Obi-Wan standing next to him. 

“Well, Anakin. I knew that you had it in you. At long last. I’m very proud of you, my former apprentice. I just knew that you would find the courage to tell her.” Obi-Wan remarked cheerfully, then noticed Vader’s withdrawn look. Vader looked at Obi-Wan and his eyes said everything. 

“I let her go.”

“Oh, yes. Splen…Wait, you what? Anakin, how could you do that?” Obi-Wan was shocked that Anakin had done such a thing. He knew that it had taken a lot of courage and caused him a lot of heartbreak. He could hardly imagine what he was feeling right now. 

“You mustn’t give up hope. She’ll come back. But why did you let her go?” 

He had always been an emotional young man, but Obi-Wan knew that his dear friend’s heart was broken. 

“Because,” Vader sighed. “I love her.”

Obi-Wan and Dormé were in their room, sitting together on their bed. Obi-Wan held his wife close as the tears ran down her cheeks.

“Oh, Obi-Wan, it just can’t be true. She can’t be leaving. Not if Vader loves her.” Dormé knew that Padmé wanted to go home, but at the same time, she knew that Padmé felt something very deeply for Vader. She knew they were both in love, but just wouldn’t admit it. 

“I’m sorry, dearest. There is nothing that can be done about it. Padmé will be leaving any moment now, after she’s done gathering some things from her room. She had a necklace on her, too. A japor snippet. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“A gift of true love. Why is now that Lord Vader has learned to love things suddenly become more difficult?” Dormé sighed softly. “Why do they both have to be so stubborn? It wasn’t that difficult for us to admit we were in love.” Dormé smiled wistfully, thinking of the day that she and Obi-Wan had confessed their love for each other. They were so sure that Vader would have been angry about it, but he hadn’t seemed to care. He hadn’t attended their wedding ceremony or even noticed anything about it. But despite knowing that her marriage to Obi-Wan would ensure that she would constantly be in the presence of Darth Vader, it had been the most wonderful day Dormé had ever experienced, knowing that she and Obi-Wan were going to spend the rest of their lives together. She had hoped for Padmé and Vader to have a day like that of their own. She had been so sure that tonight would go well. She and Obi-Wan had planned everything perfectly, down to the last detail. As glad as she was that Lord Vader was giving Padmé her freedom, it broke her heart, knowing that he probably expected to never see her again. She just couldn’t let that happen. Vader and Padmé had something beautiful and wonderful together, they just had to realize it. 

“Dormé, darling. Love can make anyone stubborn. Besides, when I fell in love with you, I wasn’t cursed. He was so close to telling her, I’m sure of it.Vader thinks he has more to lose if he confesses his love, now that he knows it’s true.”

“He told you that? I thought he never opened up to you anymore. I guess that having Padmé around really has changed things. I’ll miss her. It’s been nice having a new friend.”

“I think she’ll come back. It can’t be too late. We just have to believe it, Dormé. But more importantly, we have to get Vader to believe it, too.” Dormé sighed, but knew that in this instance, Obi-Wan was right. She still didn’t understand how he could remain so calm and level-headed about all of these things. Obi-Wan continued to hold her and Dormé leaned into his embrace. Things would work out, they just had to. Suddenly, Dormé had an idea. Without a word, she raced out of her and Obi-Wan’s bedroom and towards Padmé’s room. She hoped that she could still catch up with her. 

Obi-Wan didn’t understand why Dormé had left so quickly and stood bewildered by the door that she had just run out of. She probably just wants to say goodbye to Padmé. I hope she’ll be alright after she leaves. Little did Obi-Wan know that his wife had a plan. A plan to make sure Padmé came back and confessed her love to Vader.


	17. Going Home

Padmé was packing the last of the items she wanted to take with her into the suitcase she had found in her room. Just as she was closing the bag, Dormé rushed into the room, not even bothering to knock. 

“My apologies for not knocking, my lady, but Obi-Wan just told me that you were leaving. I couldn’t let you leave without saying goodbye.” Dormé was slightly out of breath, having run all the way to Padmé’s room, hoping that she wouldn’t be too late. 

“It’s fine, Dormé. I already told you that you didn’t have to be so formal with me. And yes, Vader is letting me go home. He also gave me this necklace.” Padmé touched it fondly, thinking of when she and Vader had said goodbye. She closed up the suitcase and lifted it off the bed. 

“I’ll miss you, Dormé. You’ve been a wonderful friend, throughout all this. Will you tell Obi-Wan that I said goodbye?” 

“I’m sorry, my lady, but I won’t be able to do that. I’m coming with you.” Padmé was surprised at hearing this. She hadn’t expected Dormé to want to leave the estate.

“Well, what about Obi-Wan? Does he know you’re leaving?”

“Oh, I’ll be back. It’s not permanent. There’s just something that I have to take care of back in Theed. Hopefully it won’t take too long.”

“Well, alright. If you’re sure. I guess I forgot to ask Vader if there was something that I could use to get back home.”

“Ah, I almost forgot. Here is a key that I meant to give you from Lord Vader. Obi-Wan said that the blue speeder is yours. No offense, my lady, but do you know how to pilot a speeder?” Padmé’s thoughts drifted back to an earlier outing with Vader. 

Several weeks ago, …

Vader and Padmé were in the dining room together, having just finished breakfast. Obi-Wan and Dormé had just cleared away the dishes and were now on another day off that Vader had given them. It was a good opportunity to give him more alone time with Padmé, even if he didn’t always know what to say around her. 

“What else would you like to see, Padmé? I do owe you a tour of the estate, after all. Unless Obi-Wan and Dormé already took care of that.”

“Not exactly. They tried to give me a tour to distract from going to your room and I didn’t listen to them. I should have. It was wrong of me to invade your privacy.”

“I’m glad you did. And I’m sorry that I frightened you. I shouldn’t have, especially on our wedding night. I’ll never be able to give that night back to you.”

Padmé smiled flirtatiously. “Oh, I think you already have. And that first time with you was just as wonderful, if not more so. We were finally able to be honest and open with each other.”

“Yes, you’re right. I just feel that I should make it up to you. Now that you’re here, I want this to be like your home, where you feel safe and happy. Is there anything that you’ve wanted to do that you’ve never done before?”

Padmé thought for a moment, letting her thoughts wander. Vader’s smile was playful, and he seemed genuinely excited at the prospect of letting her choose one of their activities for the day. Suddenly, she thought of something.

“You know, there is one thing that I’ve never done.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve never driven a landspeeder. When my father brought me here, he was the one driving. I’ve never actually learned. Do you think that you could teach me?”  
“I’d be happy too. This is another thing that I know I’m good at, like the mechanics I told you about.”

Padmé looked at him, surprised. “You know how to drive?”

“Of course. I used to pilot my own ship all the time. That is…” Suddenly, Vader realized he had slipped up a little bit. A commander wouldn’t pilot his own ship. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It was probably an important part of your training. Survival skills.”

He internally sighed in relief. “Yes, exactly. Survival skills. Couldn’t have said it better. Anyway, we’d best be off to the garage. There’s lots of speeders there.”

Padmé followed him to the garage, still wondering what reason Vader might really have for being a good pilot, but she said nothing. If there was something he wanted to tell her, she knew that he would in his own time. For now, she was excited to be able to learn to pilot a speeder. 

Vader pulled a remote out of one of the pockets in his cloak and had Padmé step back when they reached the garage. She had thought that he had meant a small storage area, with maybe one or two speeders, but he had at least seven or eight. The garage was huge, with a worktable and repair station located near the speeders. 

“Wow,” Padmé’s eyes widened and Vader grinned happily, glad to have impressed her once again. 

“Come on, there’s something that I want to show you.” Vader gently took Padmé’s hand and led her to where a yellow, open-top, XJ-6 luxury speeder was parked. It had two seats and twin turbojet engines. It looked like it was very expensive but also bold and daring. It was perfect for him. 

“This is my favorite speeder.” Vader proclaimed proudly. He had bought the speeder on Coruscant a while back, even though he knew that he probably wouldn’t be going on any high-speed chases anytime soon. His master hadn’t known about the purchase, but Vader was rich enough that Sidious didn’t care what he did with his money, as long as it was something that showed off his power and wealth, which the speeder certainly did. Or would have, if he had ever used it outside of the estate. 

Padmé looked at the fine detail and shook her head. “No. I can’t drive something like this. This is too much.”

Vader laughed. “You don’t have to keep it, but it will be great for your lesson. None of the speeders are as fast as this one is.”

“Why would I want to go fast?” As much as Vader wanted to hide his smile, he couldn’t help it. 

“No offense, Padmé, but you sound just like Obi-Wan. He won’t even go near this speeder. Flying fast is the only way to drive, at least in my opinion. And this is the best one to use.”

“Couldn’t we just take a drive? After all, not everything’s a race.” Padmé acknowledged. 

Vader could see that he wasn’t going to be winning anytime soon. “Alright. I’ll make you a deal. If you learn to drive this speeder by the time lunch is ready today, you can drive at whatever speed you want when I go with you this afternoon.”

“That’s seems fair to me. Alright, Vader, let’s start the lesson.” Vader and Padmé climbed into the speeder and Vader handed Padmé the key. 

“Alright, first things first. Turn on the ignition and start it up.” Padmé smiled and twisted the key into the slot. The engine roared to life and Padmé was startled for a moment before Vader assured her that she would be in complete control of the speeder. 

“Now what?”

“So, you’ve got the pedals that you use to power the speeder down there. Hmm.” Padmé noticed him looking curiously at the pedals. 

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just there’s three there and I can’t remember what the third one’s for. Oh, well. Just press down on the one on the left with your foot and that’ll get us going.” Vader pressed another button on the remote and the door in front of them opened. Padmé’s foot pressed down on the pedal and soon they were off. She had pressed down harder than she meant to and before either one of them knew it, the speeder was flying at lightning speed. Vader leaned back in the seat and laughed, feeling the wind rush through his hair. Even Padmé started to smile, even though she was still afraid of the speeder’s capabilities. She wanted to slow down the speeder and pressed down on the mysterious third petal. Without any warning, the speeder did a loop de loop with both Vader and Padmé in it. Padmé immediately let go of the break thereafter and at last the speeder began to slow down. When she took her foot off the pedal completely, it stopped all together. She looked at Vader with wide-eyes and she felt that part of her hairstyle had come undone. She put her hand up to her hair in embarrassment and Vader placed his hand on hers. 

“Wow! That was amazing. Even I haven’t gone that fast on this yet. I didn’t even know that it could do that! I’ll have to use that pedal more often.” Vader laughed in delight, still feeling the thrill of the ride. He hadn’t felt like that since he had been Obi-Wan’s Padawan, before he had been cursed. He used to pilot like that all the time, driving Obi-Wan crazy and causing him to have an extreme fear of flying.   
“I didn’t really want to go fast,” Padmé admitted, still slightly shaken, yet excited about the adrenaline that was pulsing through her veins. Her heart felt like it was beating a million miles a minute, but it was worth it to see the smile on Vader’s face. In that moment, both of them had been so carefree, with their hearts racing and the wind blowing fast on them as they flew over the grounds. It had been an experience unlike any other. 

“I really do want to drive slower, Vader. But I’ll admit, that was actually really fun. For a moment, anyway, before I got scared again.”

“You’ve got nothing to be afraid of Padmé, not as long as I’m here. But you’re right, we’ll take one thing at a time from now on. Are you ready to learn turns?” 

Padmé nodded eagerly and the two of them continued their lesson. Obi-Wan and Dormé watched them through their bedroom window. 

“I can’t believe that Vader thinks flying is a suitable activity for Senator Amidala. They’re going to get themselves killed flying at that speed.”

Dormé laughed and put her arms around her husband. “Darling, you worry too much. I never thought I’d say this, but I trust that Vader will take good care of her. Besides, they could use a little fun together. They’ll be alright.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be.” Obi-Wan scoffed. “That restlessness and impulsiveness of his is exactly why I hate flying. Still, it is good that they’re having a good time together. Even if it’s dangerous.” 

After several hours of driving practice, it was time for lunch and Padmé had successfully learned how to pilot the speeder. Vader had to admit, she had learned quickly and was very good at it, particularly for someone who hadn’t piloted before. 

“Well, it looks like you did it. After lunch, as promised, I’ll let you pick the speed for the drive.”

“How about we compromise? We’ll go slower and take the scenic route across the grounds and then you can drive fast on the way back home?”

Vader looked at her in surprise and Padmé couldn’t read his expression. “What? I thought that sounded like a good idea.”

“It’s not that. You called this place home. I thought you said it was never going to feel like home.”

“Well, it’s starting too, now that I’ve been here so long. I don’t mind it as much as I did before and I like spending time with you. I guess we had better be going into lunch now. I wouldn’t want to keep Dormé waiting.”

“No, of course not. After you, my lady.” Vader held the door open for her and the two of them went inside. Both still felt the rush of flying and grinned at each other. Whether Padmé had wanted to go fast or not, she had great piloting skills and Vader was impressed at her ability to take charge and handle the situation without any overreaction. It’s no wonder she served in the Senate. If she can handle that, she can handle anything. 

Both Vader and Padmé found themselves smiling the rest of the day and to his surprise, Vader found himself enjoying the ride when Padmé drove slower over the grounds at the estate as they took what she called “the scenic route.” The landscape wasn’t whizzing by at lightning speed, but he found the view to be absolutely perfect all the same. They did end up going fast when he took the wheel after Padmé and he heardd her laugh with joy and delight the whole way back.

The memory ended and Padmé smiled but was also saddened at the same time. Even though she was leaving Vader, she wasn’t going to leave the memories behind. She would cherish them forever and hold the moments close to her heart. 

“Yes, Vader taught me to drive a few weeks ago. I think we should be fine. Let’s get going.” Padmé picked up her suitcase and she and Dormé headed out the door and to the garage, but not before Padmé looked back at her room one last time. The blue speeder that Vader had given Padmé was parked far away from where the yellow Coruscant speeder was. It was of a simple, yet elegant design and seemed like it was a perfect fit for Padmé. After she and Dormé were both inside, Padmé turned on the ignition and drove the speeder out of the open door in the garage. Since it was evening now, it was a little dark outside, but nothing that she couldn’t handle. She focused on piloting the speeder and thinking of the direction to get to Theed as Vader watched her drive away from the estate. It felt like a lightsaber had gone right through his heart and his eyes were filled with emotion as he watched her leave. After almost half an hour, Theed came in sight. Even though the speeder was smaller, it was still very fast and efficient. She pulled her suitcase out of the backseat and she and Dormé walked up to the house. It had been almost a year since she had been here, but it hadn’t felt like a year. Time had passed so quickly at the estate. She breathed in deeply and opened the door to the house. The familiar sight overwhelmed her, and she cried tears of joy as she stepped inside. 

Jobal and Ruwee heard the door opening and rushed to see who it could be. They didn’t leave their door unlocked very often, only if they were home. They heard footsteps and saw Padmé, along with someone else who they didn’t recognize. Jobal rushed up to Padmé and hugged her daughter. 

“Oh, sweetheart, we missed you so much! I’m so glad that you’re alright.”

Sola had heard the commotion and rushed into the room with Ryoo, Pooja, and Darred. They were all pleasantly surprised to see Padmé and overjoyed that she was back home. 

“I’m so glad to see all of you. I’ve missed you so much,” Padmé exclaimed as everyone rushed to hug her. “This is Dormé, by the way. She works at the estate.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Dormé said nervously, as she watched them all exchange looks with each other. 

“Did you help Padmé escape?” Ruwee asked her, unsure of why Padmé had brought one of Vader’s servants back with her. 

“Well, no. I…” Dormé started to say, but Padmé interrupted. 

“I didn’t escape, Father. He let me go.”

“That horrible beast?” Ruwee shouted, outraged at hearing Vader mentioned. Dormé tensed at hearing Lord Vader called a monster. A while ago, she would have been inclined to agree with Ruwee, but knew, though not near as well as Padmé, that there was good in Vader and that he wasn’t a monster anymore. 

“Ruwee, dear, perhaps we had better discuss this in the living room, away from the children.” Ruwee calmed down and agreed with his wife and all but Darred sat in the living room.

“Father, please. Don’t call him that. He’s not what he seems. He’s changed somehow.” Padmé said softly, and everyone noticed the look of longing in her eyes. 

“Padmé,” Sola asked, “do you actually care for him?”

“Yes, very much so.” Padmé answered her sister. “I can’t explain it. I was angry at him too. At first. Especially when he forced me to marry him, but now I…” Padmé stopped, realizing that she probably should have told them sooner that she and Vader were married. 

“He did what!” Ruwee shouted. “It’s no wonder you defend him now. But you’re safe here, Padmé. I’ll face that monster myself for taking advantage of you.” 

“No, Father!” Padmé shouted back, surprising everyone. She sat back down and calmed herself. “No, don’t punish him for it. He didn’t take advantage of me.”

“Are you saying that you willingly gave yourself to him? Padmé, how could you?”

“Ruwee, it was her choice, after all.” Jobal reminded him. Though she wasn’t pleased at who Padmé was married to, she knew that her daughter wouldn’t have committed herself to Vader if she hadn’t wanted to. 

“Padmé,” Jobal asked nervously, “I have to know. Do you love him?”

Without hesitating, Padmé answered, “With all my heart.”

Dormé smiled happily and even Sola and Jobal were happy in their own way. Ruwee, however, was not. 

“This is completely unacceptable. You cannot possibly love him, Padmé. Not after all he’s done. You don’t have to pretend anymore. You’re here, safe at home. You can be honest with us.”

“I am being honest, Father. I fell in love with him. His past actions don’t dictate who he is now. And I refuse to judge him any longer for who he was. I love the man that he is now.”

“Vader is hardly a man, Padmé. He is only a monster. That’s why I asked Palo to come rescue you. Speaking of which, why isn’t he here yet?”

At that moment, Palo burst through the door, with his blaster in his belt. Dr. Ukeryo was with him. Ruwee smiled at him and Padmé felt betrayed. Her father knew how much she disliked Palo. Why would he ask him to rescue her?

“Padmé, you know that you were supposed to wait for me to rescue you, right?” Palo smiled at her, but there were hidden messages behind that smile. It was the kind of look someone had when they wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“I didn’t need you to rescue me, Palo. Vader released me.”

“Padmé, you know how much I understand you’re need for independence, but even this is too much. I was hired to rescue you and your father agreed to let me marry you. Let me be your daring rescuer. Besides, do you have any idea how crazy you sound right now? Surely, you agree with me, Dr. Ukeryo?”

“I quite agree with Palo, my dear. This doesn’t sound normal at all. Perhaps you should be evaluated. After all, I’m sure that being forced to live with such a monster for such a long period of time has caused serious damage to your mental health.”

“I’m not crazy, Dr. Ukeryo. And I am already married, Palo. Vader and I have been married almost a year.” Padmé stated proudly, much to the shock of her father. 

“It doesn’t matter. Surely we can have it annulled. After all, he did force you.”

“I don’t want my marriage annulled. I am happy being Vader’s wife, even if the rest of you don’t understand. Come on, Dormé. I think we should go.”

Immediately, Palo went up to her and roughly grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face him. “I think not, Padmé. I was promised your hand in marriage and I intend to have it. No matter what.” 

Padmé saw the look in his eyes and was more frightened of him in this moment than she had ever been of Vader.


	18. The Battle

“Let me go, Palo. I told you. I won’t marry you. You can’t force me.”

“No, but I can.” Ruwee went up to Padmé and Jobal looked at him in shock. While she didn’t agree with who Padmé ‘s husband was, she knew that Padmé would never be happy with Palo. The two were so different. They didn’t share the same interests and Palo refused to accept her daughter’s independence. He wanted her to stay behind and felt that her place was at home, not out in the world helping others. But that was what defined Padmé. 

“Ruwee, you cannot possibly be considering this. You know how sacred marriage is on Naboo. Annulling Padmé’s marriage won’t make things better.”

“I though you understood, Jobal. I know what is best for Padmé. And Palo is the best choice for her. As for the annulment of her marriage, once I explain the situation, I’m sure others will agree with me. In time, you will as well, Padmé.”

“No! I won’t. I made my choice to stay with Vader. There was a time when I could have left sooner, but I didn’t. And I’m glad I stayed with him. I love him with everything in me, heart and soul. And I wouldn’t change that for anything. He’s kind and gentle. He’s my dearest friend.” Padmé fondly touched her Japor Snippet necklace. 

Palo scowled at her, “If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster. Well, I’m sure that he can’t return those feelings.”

“He's no monster, Palo, you are! You are trying to take away my marriage and you and my father tried to make a choice without evening asking me. And for that, I will not be able to forgive either of you. I’m going back to him, no matter what either of you say.”

“No, Padmé. I won’t let you. Palo, here’s the key to Padmé’s room. Take it and lock both her and Dormé in there until she starts to see reason. And take her necklace as well. No doubt it was something from Vader.”

“No, Father, please!” Padmé called out to him desperately, putting her hand up to where her necklace was. 

“Ruwee, this is unspeakable. You can’t lock up Padmé! It isn’t right!”

“I think we both know what is and isn’t right in this situation, Jobal. And wanting to stay married to Vader when someone like Palo is in love with our daughter is definitely wrong. Isn’t that right, Dr. Ukeryo?” Ruwee asked the psychiatric doctor as he tossed the key to Palo, who roughly grabbed Padmé and Dormé. Palo quickly took Padmé ‘s necklace off. Then, he threw open the door to Padmé’s room and pushed both of them inside. 

“I completely agree, Mr. Naberrie. In order to recover from this serious mental breakdown of hers, she must be left alone until she can act reasonably and respect both your and Mr. Corrino’s authority. Women never seem to know what is best for them, which is why we must take charge. I am glad to see that you are well yourself, Mr. Naberrie. At first I had concerns after Palo told me of your ravings in the tavern, but now I can see for myself that you are of perfectly sound mind. Have a good evening, sir.”

“Sure you won’t change your mind, Senator?” Palo asked flirtatiously, putting his arm around Padmé’s waist and leaning in for a kiss. 

“Never!” Padmé shouted and roughly pushed Palo away from her.

“You will regret this, Senator. I promise you that. I tried to go easy on you, devoting myself to marrying you, singling you out among the all the other women I could have had by now, and this is how you repay me? Mark my words, Senator. This isn’t over.” With that, Palo slammed the door and locked it. 

Padmé sat on her bed and Dormé sat next to her. Tears fell down her cheeks, and Dormé handed her a handkerchief from her pocket. 

“Oh, Dormé, what are we going to do now? We just have to get back!”

“Now, now, my lady. We’ll think of something. I promise. If only Obi-Wan was here. He’s probably worried about me by now. 

Outside Padmé’s door, back in the living room, Ruwee and Palo plotted to find Vader and kill him. Seeing the speeder that Padmé had used to get back home gave them both an idea They climbed in and Palo drove. Ruwee looked back at the house and hoped that Padmé would be reasonable and will have made her choice by the time they returned. Palo had left the key at the Naberrie home, with specific instructions not to let Padmé out of her room until she agreed to leave Vader and marry him. But as soon as he was gone, Jobal and Sola went to Padmé’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Padmé, darling?” Jobal called out. 

“I won’t leave Vader; you can’t make me!” Padmé called out, sure that her mother had been sent by Palo. 

“Actually,” Sola twisted the key in the lock and opened the door, “I think we both side with you. I asked Darred to get a speeder ready for you. If you’re going to leave, you and Dormé had best go now.”  
Jobal nodded in agreement. “Ruwee and Palo have already left for Vader’s estate and they took the speeder that you used to get here. By the way, wherever did you learn to drive such a thing?”

“Vader taught me a few weeks ago. He asked if there was something I wanted to do that I had never done, and I told him that I wanted to learn to drive a landspeeder.”

“You mean, he gave you choices?” Sola asked, surprised.

“Not at first. When we were married, that wasn’t my choice at all. But after we spent more time together, I saw a different side of him. He’s not like everyone expects him to be. Please, you have to believe me. I wouldn’t be going back to him if I didn’t truly love him.”

“I know, Padmé. Finding true love has always been important to you. No matter what happens, I love you. Please be safe.”

“I will, Mom. Thank you so much for understanding.” Padmé looked at her sister and wrapped her in a tight hug. “I’ll miss you and the girls lots. Darred too.”

“Just make sure that Vader takes good care of you. Otherwise, I’ll have something to say to him.”

“I will watch out for Padmé as well. I promise, she’ll be perfectly safe. Are you ready to go, my lady?” Dormé asked, staring out the door. 

“Yes. I’ve been away from him long enough.”

Everyone waved goodbye to Padmé as she and Dormé left in the speeder. Padmé was extremely thankful that her mother and sister had seen her side of things, but it hurt that her father didn’t understand. She had always been so close to him. She had thought that he would have been happy that her marriage was filled with love and joy. Apparently not. 

Ruwee and Palo arrived at Vader’s estate well before Padmé and Dormé. Both of them had intense blasters in their belts and were ready to take on Vader. Obi-Wan, in his search for Dormé, saw the two men as he looked out the window. He recognized Ruwee, but not the other man. Immediately, he ran off to the West Wing in search of Vader. He didn’t even bother to knock on the door, and for the first time since he had come to live with Vader, he barged right in. 

Vader looked up at him but said nothing. He stood by Jysella’s glass rose, watching the petals fall. 

“Lord Vader, we have an emergency!” Obi-Wan called out. 

“Just leave me alone, Kenobi. I’ve been tortured enough today.”

“Vader, there’s no time for this! The estate is under attack! Ruwee Naberrie is here and he’s brought someone with him. We have to fight!” Obi-Wan’s voice held a great sense of urgency in it, but Vader wasn’t listening.

“It doesn’t matter now. Just let them come. What have I got to live for, now that Padmé’s gone?”

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration and left to go back to his own room. He looked in the back of his closet for his old lightsaber, not having needed it for a while, and activated it. He used the Force to open the door and raced down the steps toward the foyer. He didn’t want to have to fight, but he knew he was ready if the time came. If only Vader would come and help.

“Mr. Naberrie, we meet again. Your daughter isn’t here. She went home.”

“I know. I saw her. She told me that she had married Vader and I came to destroy him for ruining my daughter. You said you would protect her, Master Kenobi!”

“I have protected her. Yes, it is true that she and Vader are married, but it is not a loveless union and he has never forced himself on her, not as long as I’ve been around. So you see, I have done my job. But I have one question for you, Mr. Naberrie!”

“What?” Ruwee asked angrily, furious that the Jedi Master refused to help him. 

“Where is my wife?”

Padmé drove the speeder as fast as she could, racing towards Vader’s estate. She was suddenly very glad that he had encouraged her to drive fast. She couldn’t wait to tell him, but she knew that it would have to wait. Dormé gripped the edges of the speeder tightly, but didn’t want to say anything against Padmé’s driving, after all, time was of the essence. At last, they finally reached the estate. Padmé parked the speeder. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was deflecting blaster shots from Ruwee Naberrie and Palo had gotten past him and was now on his way up the stairs. He threw open various doors but didn’t find Vader anywhere. At last, he came to a door at the end of a long hallway and opened it. Vader was sitting on a settee facing the balcony. The rain fell harshly outside, and thunder could be heard. Palo aimed his gun and Vader looked at him. Palo was surprised at his appearance. Vader didn’t look anything like he expected, but that didn’t stop him from firing his blaster. He aimed it and shot at Vader’s side.

Vader put his hand on his side, shouting in pain and Palo took the opportunity to push him off of the balcony. Vader hit his head on the ledge, and it started to bleed, but he didn’t get up. 

“Get up,” Palo shouted at him. Vader simply looked at him, with pain in his eyes. 

“Get up! The fearsome Lord Vader indeed. What’s the matter, you beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?” Just as Palo was about to shoot Vader in the heart, Padmé looked up and shouted, “No!”

Vader looked down below, seeing Padmé at the entrance to the estate. He had never been so happy to see her. He smiled, filled with relief that she had returned. “Padmé!”

“No, Palo! Don’t!”

The sound of Padmé’s voice was all Vader needed to get back up and fight. He immediately activated his lightsaber and started deflecting Palo’s blaster shots. The two continued to fight ferociously on the rooftop of the estate, with Vader’s strength continuing to return. Now that his Padmé was back, he had everything left to live for. 

Padmé ran inside quickly and started up the steps towards the West Wing. Dormé immediately ran in behind her and saw Obi-Wan and Ruwee fighting. Obi-Wan was continuing to deflect Ruwee’s blaster shots with his lightsaber, but she could tell that he was hurt. Dormé quickly looked for something that she could use to fight with and saw a book that had been left on the table in the foyer. For once, she was glad that she hadn’t gotten upset with Vader for forgetting to put something away. She lifted the book and hit Ruwee on the head with it. She sighed with exhaustion and Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and ran up to her. 

“Dormé, are you alright? I’ve never seen you fight before.”

Dormé kissed her husband deeply, feeling exhilarated by the rush of the fight. “Darling, I can honestly say that I’ve never felt better. Besides, I did learn from the master.” The two of them laughed, and then Obi-Wan gazed at his wife admiringly and held her close before kissing her passionately. 

“You truly are amazing, Dormé. In every way. What would I ever do without you?”

Atop the roof of the estate, Vader and Palo continued to fight and Vader used the Force to push Palo back. His opponent was stubborn, though, and just kept coming at him. Seeing some columns on part of the rooftop, Vader stopped and hid behind one of them, just as he saw Palo coming. 

“Come on out and fight!” Palo shouted, enraged. “Were you in love with her, Vader? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me? There’s nothing that you could ever offer her that I couldn’t do better.”

Vader angrily leapt out at Palo and struck him with his lightsaber, putting a cut in his arm. “I find your lack of faith disturbing. I’m twice the man you will ever be. And you will not take her from me!” 

“Maybe I won’t, but the Emperor will. I have already had Ruwee use his ComLink to contact him. He should be here soon. Even if you kill me, you’ll still have your master to deal with. It’s over, Vader! Padmé is mine!” Palo shouted at him.

“Go ahead and try, but you’ll never take her away from me! I have no master anymore!” Vader’s rage grew and he used the Force to shove Palo back harshly.

“Are you sure about that, Lord Vader?” A voice from behind him asked. Vader knew that voice. It was Sidious. At last he could face him. It was just him and Sidious now. Palo stood and watched the two. He was glad that he had made such a powerful connection with the Emperor all those years ago. No one had ever expected that he had been working with Darth Sidious the entire time. He had been the one to report Ruwee’s involvement with the Rebel Alliance and he had also been the one to tell the Emperor of Ruwee’s whereabouts, and the cargo that he was to be retrieving in Keren. He had never expected things to turn out this way, though. He had hoped that he would be able to negotiate with Sidious for Ruwee’s release, in exchange for approval of his marriage to Padmé. He hadn’t expected Vader to marry her. At least now Vader would be punished for his actions and he would be rewarded for his loyalty to the Emperor. At last, things we’re going his way.


	19. Jedi Vs. Sith

Vader and his former master stood face to face as the rainstorm continued to escalate around them. Vader held his lightsaber in the attack position, finally ready to face the Emperor and make him pay for everything that he had done to him. 

“Lord Vader, I must say. I hardly recognized you. You look almost like Anakin Skywalker again. This explains the tremor I felt a few months back. I had almost thought you died.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, Sidious, but I am very much alive, and I am determined to make you pay for everything you have done, to me and to the Galaxy! I am much stronger now than when I was working for you. My powers have doubled since the last time you’ve seen me.”

“That I don’t doubt, Vader. You’re hate has made you powerful. But I do know that you have a tendency to be impulsive and over-confidant. You shouldn’t rush headfirst into things, my apprentice. It doesn’t tend to work out very well for you. Just like marrying Senator Amidala. That was the most foolish thing that you could have done.”

Vader paused for a moment but continued to glare at Sidious angrily. “How could you possibly know about that?”

“Why Vader, I know everything. I always have. Yes, Palo was working for me, but I was the one who set everything up. Even when Jysella came to give you that chance, I knew you would fail. And I knew that you would come to me. I hadn’t anticipated the Senator’s influence on you, though. How could you ever think that you could return to the light after everything you’ve done? After everyone you’ve killed. Your soul is black, Vader, just like mine, and it always will be.”

“No. It isn’t. There may be parts of me that are horrible, but if Padmé can look past that and forgive me, then I know that I can forgive myself. I hereby renounce the Dark Side and you! Forever!” Vader moved forward to attack Sidious; his lightsaber raised high. 

“You will regret this, Vader! I will make you suffer even more now than you ever did in your worst nightmares!” With that, Sidious released an intense bolt of Sith lightening, stronger than anything he had ever inflicted on Vader before. This time, he intended to kill him. 

The lightening went through every vein in Vader’s body, but he refused to let Sidious win. He tried to hide the pain he was feeling and focus on continuing the fight. It took great effort to stand after being thrown back from the sheer force of the lightning, but at last he was on his own two feet again. 

“So stubborn, Vader. But don’t think I’m giving up anytime soon.” Sidious sneered. 

“Good,” Vader remarked with a smirk, “because I’m not either. And the name is Skywalker!” He shouted, knowing that whether he broke the curse or not, he wasn’t Vader anymore. He had at last become the man he wanted to be, the kind that Padmé could be proud to have on her side. It felt good to be back.

Obi-Wan, having heard the battle outside, soon joined Vader on the roof. Ready to fight with him as they had all those years ago.

“Come to join the fun, Obi-Wan? I thought you had retired.” 

“And miss this? I think not. It’s time we finished what we started and ended the battle between the Sith and the Jedi.” Obi-Wan ignited his green lightsaber and stood side by side with Vader. 

“Ah, Master Kenobi.” Sidious said smoothly. “How kind of you to join us. Allow me to help you to TAKE A SEAT!” Sidious shot Obi-Wan with a strong bolt of lightning and both Padmé and Dormé gasped in horror at seeing the fight going on. Tears slipped down Dormé’s cheeks. She knew that Obi-Wan could hold his own in a fight, but it had been such a long time, especially since he had fought a Sith Lord. The last one he had fought was Darth Maul, when his master, Qui-Gonn Jinn, was still alive. But he had been younger then. Time had changed him. Neither he nor Vader were the Jedi that they had been all those years ago. 

“If only I hadn’t been such a fool, letting you stay here all these years. I refuse to allow Vader to return to the light, even if I have to kill both of you!” Sidious struck Obi-Wan even harder with his lightning, Obi-Wan groaned in pain and Vader knew that he had to do something. Sidious was focused on torturing Obi-Wan and didn’t see Vader come up behind him. With all the strength he had in him, Vader lifted the Emperor and threw him off of the roof. Obi-Wan stared at him in shock, still in a lot of pain. Then he smiled at him. 

“Well done, Anakin. I knew you could do it.” He winced in pain again and held his side. “I just wish you had done that a little bit sooner.”

“Better late than never though. And now I believe that it’s eleven times that I saved you.”

“I still don’t count that nest of Gundarks, Anakin. You know that.” They both laughed together and as Vader reached out a hand to help Obi-Wan up, he saw Palo still standing there. Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Vader rushed up to him and used the Force to choke his neck. Palo gasped for air, and begged, “Let me go! Let me go, please! Don’t hurt me!”

“Why shouldn’t I? You worked for the Emperor and you tried to take Padmé away from me. You convinced her father to join you in your fight against me, and you shot at me. I don’t think that I am seeing any good reason to let you live.”

Palo continued to gasp, his hands at his throat. “Vader, I’ll do anything, anything!”

As Vader looked in Palo’s eyes, he was reminded of a conversation that he had had with Ruwee Naberrie so long ago, before Padmé came to the estate. 

Several months earlier….

“I will make you a deal, Naberrie. You must bring Padmé to me, and she must willingly stay here in your place. Make your choice.”

“No! I cannot make such a deal, especially with you, Lord Vader. My life for my daughter’s? How could any father do such a thing to their own child?”

“Who said I would kill her? I only said that she must remain here. But if you wish to put one of your lives on the line…” Vader stalled, knowing how Ruwee would react. 

“Please, Lord Vader, you must reconsider. I could not ask my daughter to do such a thing. I’ll do anything, anything! Just spare my daughter…”

Padmé. There was one reason after all that he shouldn’t end Palo’s life. He truly had changed. Obi-Wan had been about to stop him, when he saw Vader release his Force grip on Palo’s neck. The man gasped for breath again and looked at Vader in surprise. Vader grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and looked at him directly in the eyes. 

“Get out.” He stated coldly. Then, he turned away from Palo.

“Vader!” He looked up and saw Padmé smiling at him from the balcony. His heart was filled with joy and he began to climb up the roof to get back on to the balcony. 

“Padmé.” He smiled lovingly at her and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. 

She leaned into his touch and smiled. Just as Vader was about to climb over the railing, Palo came up behind him and stabbed him in the side. Suddenly, the two of them began to slip on the roof, as it was now slick with rain. Without hesitating, Padmé reached for Vader’s hand and helped him climb up over the railing. Palo continued to fall into the dark trench below, never to be seen again. By this time, Obi-Wan had also climbed back up over the railing and was in the comfort of Dormé’s arms. He was still weak, but he wasn’t fatally injured. Not like Vader was. 

Once Vader was safely over the railing, Padmé helped him lay down gently on the stone floor of the balcony. She touched his face tenderly and looked at him with tearful eyes. Vader gasped for breath, and his side was bleeding heavily. Blood continued to soak through his clothes and his breaths were ragged. 

“You... you came back.”

Padmé leaned into him and held him close. “Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... oh, this is all my fault if only I'd gotten here sooner.” Her tears continued to fall. 

Vader looked at her gently and managed to gasp out, “Maybe... it's better - it's better this way.” He coughed slightly and the color in his face began to turn pale. 

“Don't talk like that. You'll be all right.” Padmé reassured him. “We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. Everything just has to be fine now.”

But Vader knew that it wouldn’t be. At last the time had come for him to say the words that he had longed to say to her. “At-at least... I got to see you... one last time. I love you, Padmé.” He took one final breath and sighed, closing his eyes as he did so. 

“No, no! Oh Vader, please don’t leave me!” Padmé continued to sob, then she leaned in and kissed him softly. “I love you.”


	20. The Transformation

Dormé and Obi-Wan looked on in sorrow, with Dormé crying tears of her own as Obi-Wan held her close. He was glad that Vader had finally been able to confess his love to Padmé, but it seemed that it was too late. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the last petal from the rose fall to the table. Perhaps it wasn’t the end. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that something else could still happen. 

Padmé sobbed as she held Vader’s lifeless body in her arms, wanting so desperately for him to come back. She felt that it was her fault that she had lost him. If only I had never left him in the first place, then none of this would have happened. If it weren’t for me practically leading Palo and my father here, Vader wouldn’t be dead. What have I done?

Padmé continued to cry and didn’t notice the bright blue sparks of light bursting forth from the sky. She also didn’t notice Jysella Ficrae, the one who had cursed Vader, descend from the sky. The ethereal woman’s feet softly touched the ground and she touched Padmé gently on the shoulder. 

“My dear, you mustn’t cry so. All is not lost.”

“How could it not be lost? Vader is gone forever. Who are you?”

“No one’s ever really gone. Not if you love them. And as for who I am, let’s just say I’m someone who has been waiting a long time for this moment. At long last, Vader has broken the curse and can now return to his true form, thanks to you, Padmé Amidala. Your love has transformed him and brought him back to the light. I can see why he is so taken with you. As a reward for breaking the curse, I am now restoring his life back to him and restoring peace in the Galaxy once again.” Jysella blew a set of blue sparkles out her hand and onto Vader. There was a blinding flash of light, and Padmé looked away for a moment. When she opened her eyes, Jysella was gone and a young man stood in front of her. 

Anakin held out his hands in front of him, looking at them for the first time in years. He touched his cheek with his left hand, which was now a fully human hand, and felt no scars on his skin. He looked up and saw Padmé standing in front of him, staring at him in shock, as if she didn’t recognize him. He went up to her and she backed up just a little bit. 

“Padmé,” his voice was soft and gentle now. He held one of her hands and gazed at her. “It’s me.”

Padmé looked at the man in front of her. He had wavy, brown hair and deep blue eyes. Those eyes were what she recognized when she looked at him. Vader’s eyes had turned blue just a few weeks ago. At once, she knew it was him.

“Vader, is it truly you?”

“Yes, my love. I’m here. And by the way, call me Anakin from now on. Anakin Skywalker.” He placed both hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Padmé wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go of him now that he had returned to her. Beautiful fireworks shot up in the sky as the two of them kissed. The darkly colored estate transformed all around them and instead of black, all the walls became a light beige, with white on the rooftops. Even Obi-Wan’s injuries were healed. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan, this is absolutely wonderful!” Dormé smiled brightly and Obi-Wan lifted her in his arms, twirling her around in his arms. 

“Yes, you’re right, Dormé! It’s truly a miracle!”

Anakin and Padmé laughed in delight at the happiness around them and soon Anakin had lifted Padmé in his arms and was twirling her around as well. 

A short time later, everyone was gathered in the ballroom, wearing fine clothes and dancing as the golden sun streamed in through the windows. Anakin and Padmé waltzed across the floor. They stopped for a moment, and Anakin leaned in to kiss Padmé passionately. Her family had been transported to the estate by Jysella, just shortly after Anakin and Padmé had kissed for the first time on the balcony. Darred was dancing with Sola, who was dressed in a beautiful, emerald-green gown. Jobal stood next to her granddaughters, Rjoo and Pooja. Ruwee stood nervously to the side. 

“I guess she really does love him.” Ruwee said softly. “I didn’t want to believe it. I’m still not sure I can believe it.”

“They are truly in love, Ruwee. How can you miss it? I know that it is difficult to accept, but I do. I want to be apart of their lives, no matter what the circumstances were that brought them together. I hope you can consider doing the same.”

After a month had passed since Padmé had broken the curse, Anakin decided that the two of them should renew their vows, in front of their family and friends. He had denied Padmé a real wedding when he had initially forced her to marry him and wanted to make it up to her by giving her the wedding of her dreams. But there was one part of this that would be much more difficult than the others. And that was apologizing to Ruwee. 

After learning that Ruwee had tried to harm Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé hadn’t wanted to be near him, but let him move to the estate with the rest of the family anyway. Padmé’s heart was still mostly broken due to her father’s betrayal, but she wanted to mend the rift, and wanted Anakin to make amends too. 

“You know I won’t force you, Ani,” Padmé remarked, calling him by the nickname she had decided to give him after learning who he really was. “I know that it will be difficult, but I need my father back in my life. I just can’t shut him out forever, even after everything he did.”

“I understand, Angel,” Anakin had come up with a new endearment for Padmé, knowing that it suited her perfectly. “If that is what you want, I will do my best to reconcile with him. As I promised, I’ll do anything for you. That promise doesn’t end now that the curse is broken. I love you too much to see you hurting anymore.”

Padmé kissed her husband tenderly. “Thank you for understanding. If you like, I can go with you.”

“No. I think this is something that I need to do on my own. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Anakin walked down the hallway, looking for Ruwee. He saw Obi-Wan before he ever saw his father-in-law. “Good afternoon, Obi-Wan. Is Dormé feeling any better?” 

Dormé had been ill the previous week and Obi-Wan hadn’t quite been sure what the reason was until just recently. “Actually, yes. She is doing better, but she wasn’t ill. Dormé is pregnant.”

Anakin looked at his former Jedi master in shock, then smiled at him. “I guess you’ve been waiting a while for that, then. Now that the curse is broken it’s exactly the right time to have a family. Speaking of the curse being broken, I remember that you said that things around here might change.” Anakin didn’t want to ask him about leaving, but he didn’t want to hold Obi-Wan back, especially now that he had a new member of the family coming. 

“Yes, I do recall saying something about that. At the time, I hadn’t even considered that I might be married with a family of my own on the way in a few years. And now that Dormé is pregnant, I think that it might be better for the baby if we stuck to familiarity.”

Anakin sighed in frustration. Obi-Wan was never straightforward and he was always so formal with his answers. “Meaning?”

“Meaning, that I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. After Dormé told me of our good news, we talked it over and have decided to stay here. Permanently. Neither one of us could imagine leaving you or Padmé. I know that I’m glad to have my brother back again.”

“I’m glad you’re not leaving. We didn’t want either of you to go. Without you and Dormé, I wouldn’t have fallen in love with Padmé and broken the curse. I’m glad that you never gave up on me, Obi-Wan and I’m sorry that I didn’t thank you enough for everything that you did.”

“It’s nothing to worry about Anakin. You were a different man then, and now you’re back. And you’re a lot wiser for it. Speaking of which, aren’t you supposed to be talking to Ruwee right about now?”  
Obi-Wan read Anakin’s thoughts and he looked down dejectedly. “I don’t think that I’ll know what to say to him. It was such a long time ago, but at the same time, I’m reminded constantly of what I’ve done. And I feel horrible about it.”

“Perhaps that’s what you should say. Sincerity is a good way to start an apology, after all.”

“Do you speak from experience, Obi-Wan?” Anakin queried, surprised that Obi-Wan would have ever had to apologize to anyone. 

“Unfortunately, yes. There have been some moments in Dormé and I’s marriage where things were less than perfect. Let’s just say, at first, she didn’t understand my need to support you so much when she first moved here. But we’ve moved past that now, as I’m sure you and your father-in-law will. Just have faith, Anakin. Everything will work out.”

“I hope you’re right, Obi-Wan.” Anakin took a deep breath and sighed deeply. “I hope you’re right.” 

A short time later, Anakin managed to find Ruwee out in the gardens. Specifically, he was in the garden with the blue roses. Of all the places to be. This was going to make things a lot harder. Suddenly, Ruwee looked up and saw Anakin walking towards him. 

“Vader, I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s Anakin, not Vader. I’m not that man anymore.”

“That’s what everyone else thinks, but the darkness doesn’t just go away. Not for someone like you.”

Anakin fought to keep his emotions in check, wanting to fulfill his promise to Padmé. “The darkness does go away if the light extinguishes it. Your daughter is that light, sir. And she always will be. I will do everything possible to care for her and protect her. I love her more than life itself. Please, just give me a chance.”

Ruwee looked at him but didn’t say anything. He soon returned his attention to the roses. 

“I know now that what I did was wrong. I shouldn’t have threatened your life or taken your daughter from you. And as much as I know it will anger you to here me say it, everything managed to work out for the best. I know that it was wrong of me to force Padmé to marry me, but I’m happier with her than I’ve ever been. I love her with all of my heart, and she loves me. But most of all, she loves you very much and she wants you back in her life. It’s not just because of her that I’m asking for your forgiveness, but for myself as well. I know that I’m not the son-in-law that you would have chosen to have, and I didn’t choose you for my father-in-law, but we’re family. And I’ve come to realize how important that is. I do hope that you will reconsider.” Anakin started to walk away, but Ruwee called out to him.   
“Anakin, wait.” Anakin turned and looked at Ruwee, hoping that he understood how sincere he was and how truly remorseful he was for his actions. 

“Perhaps you’re right. After all, everyone deserves a second chance. I am glad to have you and Padmé in my family. And I appreciate your honesty. That took courage, and I forgive you.” 

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he had mended things with Ruwee. “Thank you, sir.”

“We are family, Anakin. I think you can call me Ruwee now.” Anakin smiled, and together he and Ruwee walked back inside, both eager to tell Padmé of their reconciliation. At last, Anakin truly felt complete and was whole again. As he had told Padmé that wintery day, he was good at fixing things and though relationships were a new concept for him, he was determined not to let any of those ever get broken again.


	21. Epilogue

Four years later…

“You cannot hide forever, Luke. You know at some point I’m going to find you.” Anakin called out to his son, as they were playing hide and seek. Padmé and their daughter, Leia, Luke’s twin, had also joined in on the game, but he had yet to find either of them. He tried to focus on his son’s presence, but Luke had gotten progressively better at shielding himself. Leia as well, for that matter. Both of his children were strong in the Force and destined to become part of the next generation of Jedi, as well and Obi-Wan and Dormé’s daughter, Rayna. She was only a little bit older than Luke and Leia, just by about a year. 

Anakin and Padmé had renewed their wedding vows just about nine months before Rayna was born. Anakin wanted his wife to still have the wedding of her dreams. The wedding had turned out beautifully, and it had been one of the happiest moments of his life when Padmé told him that she was pregnant. For a while, they hadn’t known that it was twins, not until the moment that the children were born. Looking back to when he had been cursed, and even before then, Anakin never could have imagined having a life like this, with a wife and two children. He hadn’t expected Obi-Wan to want to remain such a constant presence in his life, but he knew that he was far more satisfied with how things were now than he had ever been before. He continued walking in the garden and heard a tiny giggle. He looked under the bench in the rose garden and saw Luke smiling at him. 

He picked him up and tossed his son up in the air, just as Padmé and Leia came up to them. 

“It took you a while to find me, Daddy,” Luke pointed out. Anakin smiled at his son fondly. 

“Yes, it did. But you’re getting much better at hiding. Clearly you’ve been practicing those shielding skills that I taught you.”

“Me too, Daddy. I’ve been practicing just as much as Luke.” Leia insisted, not wanting Luke to have too much attention.

“Yes, I know. Both of you have been very attentive in your lessons with Obi-Wan and I. You’ll make great Jedi when you’re older. I’m sure of it. Isn’t that right, Padmé?” Anakin kissed his wife tenderly, while their twins looked away, disgusted by the kiss. They were too young to understand the depth of their parents’ love, but they knew very well how much their parents loved them. Their whole family cared very much for them and the twins felt great comfort knowing that there was always someone looking out for them. 

“Yes, you’re absolutely right, Anakin. They’ll be remarkable Jedi, just like their father. I love you so much, Anakin.”

“I love you too, Padmé. Much more than words can ever say. I don’t know what I’d ever do without you. Having you and the twins here with me makes my life complete and I couldn’t imagine anything better than what we all have, right here and now. You truly are an angel.”

“And I’ll always be your angel, Ani. Always.” Padmé picked up Leia and held her in her arms as Anakin held Luke. The sun was just starting to set over the mountains, and everyone looked at the brightly colored sky, painted pink and orange with the Naboo sunset. Everything was perfect and life for the Skywalker family was just as it should be.


End file.
